L'Eveil du Serpent
by Cole Stewart
Summary: Claris est aussi rousse que son père mais a les yeux glacés de sa mère; elle est le parfait mélange entre Charlie Weasley et Irina Demidov, une noble russe. Jusqu'à sa Répartition à Poudlard cela n'avait posé aucun problème à son cousin, James Potter, mais il est difficile de s'appeler Weasley quand on est à Serpentard. Sans oublier l'apparition de cet intrigant mage noir...
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLe mois de septembre était sans doute le mois préféré de James ; il ne connaissait rien de plus agréable que de s'allonger sur le dos, la joue caressée par de longs brins d'herbes tandis que le chaud soleil d'été prenait pas à pas un recul automnal, les obligeant bientôt à retrouver leurs vestes si vite oubliée durant l'été. Cependant, cette année il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'observer tous ces changements qui l'impressionnaient tant ; cette année était celle de ses onze ans, ce qui voulait dire chez les sorciers bretons qu'en ce jour du premier septembre le jeune garçon allait faire sa rentrée dans la prestigieuse école de magie de Poudlard, ce qui l'angoissait plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais face à ses parents qui le suivaient, veillant sur Albus et Lily, son frère et sa sœur, qui devraient tous deux attendre encore quelques temps avant de recevoir leur lettre d'admission./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSoudain, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver sur le quai, une forme rousse lui bondit violemment dessus, criant son prénom d'un air enjoué. Avant même qu'il est eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille le lâcha et salua bien plus calmement le reste de la famille Potter tandis qu'au loin s'avançait un homme à la carrure impressionnante et au teint buriné./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Oncle Charlie ! l'interpella James. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanL'éleveur de dragon les salua tous un par un chaleureusement avant de se tourner vers la petite rousse qui était à présent calme et immobile, tranchant de manière impressionnante avec son expression précédente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Tu ne viens pas embrasser ton père, Claris ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAprès avoir l'un après l'autre fait leurs adieux, les deux enfants se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Mais avant même que le jeune Potter est le temps d'entamer une véritable conversation avec sa cousine préférée, deux énergumènes vinrent briser le silence tranquille et rassérénant qui les entourait depuis déjà quelques minutes. Il s'agissait de deux garçons visiblement de leur âge qui leur demandèrent s'ils pouvaient se joindre à eux avant de se dépêcher de prendre place en face des deux cousins./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Je m'appelle James Potter, se présenta-t-il./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Moi, c'est Claris Weasley, et vous ? les questionna la seule jeune fille du compartiment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Potter ?! Weasley ?! s'exclamèrent les deux autres, incrédule. Comme les héros de la bataille de Poudlard ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIls ne le laissèrent pas paraitre, mais la remarque avait vexé les deux cousins. Ils étaient bien trop habitués à ce que les gens leur demande sans cesse des anecdotes de guerre. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire face à ce genre de demande ? ils n'avaient pas fait la guerre, ils n'étaient que deux enfants à la famille bien trop connue dans la Grande-Bretagne magique./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Et vous êtes qui ? demanda finalement James, malgré son énervement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Je suis Thomas Finnigan, répondit le plus petit des deux./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Moi c'est Mark Jordan, se présenta le métis. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre des gens comme vous./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLes deux cousins tiquèrent face à cette déclaration. Ils se retenaient tous deux de lui refaire le portrait et le moindre mot aurait suffi pour qu'ils se jettent sur l'auteur de ce commentaire, qui sembla s'en rendre compte car il n'ajouta rien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Comment ça, des gens comme nous ? Explique-toi Jordan, lui ordonna Claris en serrant les poings./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Oui, explique-toi. En quoi sommes-nous différents du commun des mortels ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJordan ne trouva visiblement rien à répondre et se dirigea vers la sortie en compagnie de Finnigan, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas comment la situation avait pu dégénérer aussi rapidement. James et Claris se détendirent enfin et purent commencer à profiter des joies du voyage en Poudlard Express, comme le chariot de friandises qui passa peu de temps après le départ des deux autres. Alors que le jeune garçon avalait une Patacitrouille, il demanda à sa cousine :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? Ils n'ont pas trop sorti le Doloris ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanClaris grimaça à ces mots. Depuis sa naissance, elle vivait entre son père et sa mère. Elle passait la majorité de l'année chez Charlie Weasley, en Roumanie, et les mois de juillet et d'août dans sa famille maternelle, en Russie. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLa famille Demidov, celle de la mère de Claris, était une famille de noble sang-pur russe, riche et influente. Ses membres soutenaient des idéaux tels que la pureté du sang et soutenait ardemment l'extermination des moldus, et prônaient l'éducation à coup de sortilèges Doloris qui, malheureusement pour Claris, était infligé à tous membres récalcitrants. C'est pour cette raison que la jeune fille avait appris tôt à ne pas contredire sa famille maternelle et à faire ce qu'on lui demandait sans broncher./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— J'ai battu mon record, répondit-elle avec un sourire froid et sans joie. Seulement trois en deux mois./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Ne t'excuse pas, James. Tout ce qui se rapporte à cette famille est mauvais. Tu n'aurais jamais le temps en une vie de t'excuser pour toutes leurs conneries./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIls clôturèrent cette conversation sur ces mots et reprirent leurs occupations respectives, à savoir se gaver pour James, et se gaver tout en lisant pour style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLe train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard en fin de journée et c'est avec un plaisir non feint que les deux enfants sortirent du train, ravi de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes. A peine eurent-ils mis les pieds dehors qu'ils entendirent la voix tonitruante de Hagrid, un ami de leur famille, appeler :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Les premières années ! Rejoignez-moi, s'il vous plaît./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Comment allez-vous, Hagrid ? le questionnèrent Claris et James qui s'étaient rapprochés. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Très bien, vous en faites pas. Suivez-moi ! cria-t-il à l'adresse des plus jeunes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLe demi-géant les conduisit alors jusqu'au lac où semblaient les attendre plusieurs barques./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— J'ai lu dans em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"L'Histoire de Poudlard/em qu'il y avait un calmar géant dans le lac, dit une première année avec un air de miss-je-sais-tout à l'adresse de son acolyte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJames et Claris montèrent dans l'une des barques en compagnie de deux autres de leurs camarades, la traversée se poursuivit sans incident. Puis tous prirent un air émerveillé en apercevant le château qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Une fois arrivé, tous les nouveaux élèves suivirent Hagrid jusqu'à l'entrée de la majestueuse école. Le demi-géant frappa la porte de son poing imposant, la porte s'ouvrit ensuite sur un tout petit homme que James devina être le professeur Flitwick d'après la description que lui en avaient fait ses cousins déjà scolarisé à Poudlard./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Les élèves de premières années ! Enfin ! La répartition va pouvoir commencer, s'exclama celui-ci. Veuillez me suivre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIl leur fit traverser l'immense hall dallé pour les faire entrer dans une petite salle, si petite qu'ils durent se serrer les uns contre les autres./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Bienvenue à Poudlard, commença le petit homme. Je suis le professeur Flitwick, directeur adjoint et directeur de la maison Serdaigle. Le banquet de début d'année ne va pas tarder à commencer, mais avant vous allez être répartis entre les différentes maisons. Tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous suivrez les mêmes cours, vous dormirez dans les mêmes dortoirs et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chacune de ces maisons a formé au cours des années des sorciers de premier plan. A chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bon résultat, vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison mais, à chaque fois que vous enfreindrez le règlement ou autres choses du même genre, vous lui ferez perdre des points. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous aura à cœur de servir sa maison quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition devrait commencer d'ici quelques minutes devant tous les autres élèves, mais n'angoissez surtout pas. Je reviendrai vous chercher quand tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi dans le calme./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLe professeur Flitwick quitta la salle. La plupart des premières années semblaient angoissés. James, lui, savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'atterrir ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor. Il n'était pas assez érudit pour Serdaigle, pas assez travailleur pour Poufsouffle et pas assez fourbe pour Serpentard. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— James, l'appela Claris. Promets-moi qu'on restera proche même si on n'est pas dans la même maison./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJames n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité. Pour lui, il était impossible que sa cousine adorée puisse lui être enlevé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait si Claris n'était plus tout le temps à ses côtés. Enfin, cela n'arriverait certainement pas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Bien sûr, lui répondit-il. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas courageuse, imprudente et impulsive./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSa remarque la fit sourire, il était heureux d'avoir réussi à la dérider. James ferait n'importe quoi pour Claris./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— On ne sait jamais, rétorqua-t-elle. Je vais peut-être aller à Serdaigle, je suis tellement plus intelligente que toi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Attention, tes chevilles enflent./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Prends garde à toi, ta tête ne passe plus les portes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLe directeur adjoint revint chercher les premières années et les deux enfants se turent en même temps que leurs camarades./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Suivez-moi, la cérémonie va commencer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLes nouveaux élèves se mirent en rang et suivirent le petit professeur jusqu'à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLe jeune Potter trouvait l'endroit magnifique. Malgré toutes les descriptions du château qu'il avait entendu, James fut impressionné par la beauté de la Grande Salle. Les premières années s'alignèrent face à leurs nouveaux condisciples./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLe professeur Flitwick installait un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur ce même tabouret, il posa un vieux chapeau rapiécé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Je savais qu'oncle George se fichait de nous quand il parlait d'affronter le calmar géant, chuchota Claris à son cousin. On devra trouver quelque chose de plus crédible à faire croire à Al. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Boire une potion qui peut te tuer si aucune maison ne veut de toi, proposa James./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIls éclatèrent de rire suite à cette remarque et seul les regards noirs que leurs lancèrent les autres élèves les firent taire./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Ton idée est géniale ! murmura tout de même Claris, arborant toujours un discret sourire./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPendant que les deux cousins élaboraient leur plan, le chapeau s'était mis à chanter. Une fois qu'il eut fini, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans la salle et sortirent les deux jeunes farceurs de l'élaboration de leur première pitrerie à Poudlard. Le professeur Flitwick revint vers eux avec un long parchemin à la main. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez jusqu'au tabouret et placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Je commence : Abercrombie, Juliet !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUne jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains s'avança./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— SERDAIGLE ! cria l'artefact quelques instants plus tard./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPlus les noms s'enchainaient, plus James sentait que sa cousine angoissait. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas décevoir son père. Tout comme lui, d'ailleurs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Potter, James !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTous les bavardages se turent à cet instant. Tout le monde voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait le fils du Survivant./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Garde moi une place à la table des lions, chuchota Claris à son oreille alors qu'il commençait à s'avancer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLe jeune Potter pressa la main de sa cousine dans la sienne, puis s'avança vers le Choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête en s'asseyant sur le tabouret./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Tu es courageux, impulsif, fit une petite voix à son oreille. Ta place est sans aucun doute à…GRYFFONDOR !span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDes acclamations se firent entendre depuis la table des rouges et or. James était soulagé, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de sa cousine et tout serait parfait./span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="3" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLe directeur adjoint commença à appeler les noms en W. Walker, Hannah, la jeune fille à l'air je-sais-tout, fut envoyée à Gryffondor, puis ce fut au tour de la jeune Claris./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Weasley, Claris !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTout comme pour son cousin, tous se turent pour observer la descendante des héros de guerre. La jeune Weasley à la chevelure flamboyante s'avança vers le Choixpeau en les ignorants superbement. Elle le posa sur sa tête et s'installa sur le tabouret./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Encore une Weasley, murmura une petite voix à son oreille. Hum, tu es plus difficile à répartir que ton cousin. Tu es intelligente, travailleuse, courageuse et rusée. Néanmoins, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor ne t'apporterai rien. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Je veux rester avec James, répliqua Claris./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Il est vrai que tu es doté d'une insolence et d'un courage qui conviendraient tout à fait à Gryffondor, mais d'autres traits de caractères sont à développer. Tu n'es pas assez tête brûlée./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Je veux rester avec James./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Comme tous les Serpentard, tu ferais tout pour parvenir à tes fins, mais comme tous les Serdaigle, tu as envie de tout savoir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Je veux rester avec James./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Gryffondor ne te conviendrait pas. Il est difficile de choisir, mais je ne bâclerais pas mon travail, reprit le Choixpeau./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Je veux rester avec James./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Comme tous les Serpentard, tu ferais tout pour parvenir à tes fins, mais comme tous les Serdaigle, tu as envie de tout savoir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Serpentard ou Serdaigle ? Voyons, tu es intelligente et créative mais aussi rusée et ambitieuse. En revanche, ta soif de connaissances vient uniquement de ton désir d'être la meilleure./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Vous vous trompez, lui dit Claris. Je ne veux pas tout savoir, je veux en apprendre le plus possible, il est stupide d'espérer un jour tout savoir. Et je veux aussi rester avec James./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Tu ferais une excellente recrue pour Serpentard…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Je me ferais déshériter, l'interrompit la rousse. Je veux rester avec James./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Ce ne sera pas Serdaigle, mais maintenant, je me demande si t'envoyer à Gryffondor n'est pas la solution./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— C'est pas trop tôt, soupira la jeune Weasley. Vous avez enfin compris./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Je sais où te répartir…GRYF….SERPENTARD !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTout le monde parut étonné, que ce soit les professeurs ou les étudiants. Ce que Claris se demandait c'était s'ils s'étonnaient du fait qu'une Weasley aille à Serpentard, ou si c'était à cause de l'hésitation du chapeau magique. Certainement les deux songea-t-elle. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table des serpents sans adresser un seul coup d'œil à son cousin, qui devait la regarder avec dégoût malgré la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, il n'avait d'ailleurs certainement jamais pensé qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même maison./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanElle venait de perdre l'amour de son cousin à cause d'un vulgaire chapeau pouilleux. Elle ne savait pas comment elle ferait pour vivre sans lui, pour faire les quatre cents coups sans lui. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés longtemps, et s'aimaient comme des frères et sœur. Tout cela le choixpeau venait de le détruire ! Claris se retint de pleurer ; après tout, les Serpentard n'étaient-ils pas maîtres dans l'art de la dissimulation et du complot ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLa Répartition fini peu de temps plus tard et fut conclu par l'arrivée d'une jolie métisse aux yeux et cheveux bruns, qui vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la rousse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Je suis Eva Zabini, se présenta-t-elle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Claris Weasley, répondit la jeune Weasley./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Je crois que tu es la première Weasley à Serpentard, alors félicitations, lui dit un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux beaux yeux bleus en face d'elle. Je suis le beau, l'incroyable, le génialissime Luke Chase, deuxième année et aussi le plus grand emmerdeur que les serpents aient connu depuis longtemps./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLes deux filles sourirent devant sa présentation dénuée d'humilité./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter le statut d'emmerdeur en chef chez les Serpentard ? lui demanda Claris, amusé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— J'ai défié Fred Weasley en début d'année dernière. Depuis, c'est la guerre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— C'est donc toi le sale serpent qui mériterait d'être achevé à coup de bombabouses ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Fais gaffe à toi si tu veux survivre, Fred a passé l'été à planifier ta mort. Je me demande s'il n'a même pas pensé à commander ta pierre tombale… t'es plutôt crémation ou enterrement ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLuke sourit et sortit quelque chose de sa poche qu'il passa à la rousse. Elle examina l'objet et interrogea le jeune garçon quand elle eut reconnu ce que c'était :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Tu en as mis dans son assiette ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— De quoi vous parlez ? les questionna Eva Zabini, toujours attentive à la conversation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLes deux autres se retournèrent vers elle avec un air surpris comme s'ils avaient oublié son existence, trop captivés par leur discussion. Ils se reprirent rapidement et c'est le garçon qui lui répondit, fier de lui :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— J'ai glissé des pastilles de gerbes dans les plats sur la table des Gryffondor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— T'as fait ça comment ? l'interrogea Claris. Tu n'as pas pu demander aux elfes, on vient juste d'arriver, tu as donc dû aller les placer là-bas toi-même, à moins que quelqu'un le fasse pour toi chez les lions ce qui me surprendrait grandement. Je crois que Fred n'a pas encore tenté ce coup-là. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Je ne peux pas t'expliquer tout cela, comment pourrais-je être sûr que tu n'iras pas tout confier à ton cousin dès que j'aurai le dos tourné ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Je suis à Serpentard alors que mon nom est Weasley, c'est là la plus grande preuve que j'ai à te fournir. Si tu arrives aussi bien à cerner ma famille que je le crois, tu comprendras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLe jeune garçon parut en effet comprendre et n'insista pas quant aux intentions de la rousse. Il expliqua donc aux deux jeunes filles, Eva paraissant également très intéressée, la façon dont il avait piégé la table des lions. Les trois enfants se découvrirent ainsi la même passion pour les mauvaises blagues./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Je sens que les Bouffondor vont morfler cette année, déclara Luke, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Notre association va faire du bruit, les filles !/span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="3" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJames n'en revenait pas. Claris, sa cousine, sa presque sœur, à Serpentard. Elle était pourtant courageuse, plus que lui en tout cas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Avec qui allait-il découvrir les passages secrets, faire enrager les profs, aller en retenue ? Pas avec elle. Il la voyait de là où il était, elle discutait avec des serpents. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si calme ? Ne savait-elle pas que Serpentard était la maison des mages noirs ? Elle faisait affront à leur famille en parlant avec des êtres si vils, et en faisant partie des leurs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— James, ça va ? lui demanda Fred, son cousin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Tu connais les serpents avec qui elle parle ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— James, je sais que tu vis cela comme une trahison mais, le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais, tenta-t-il de le raisonner. S'il a pensé que sa place était à Serpentard, c'est le cas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Je t'ai demandé avec qui elle parlait, s'emporta le jeune Potter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Le mec en face d'elle, c'est un peu mon équivalent mais chez les Serpentard. Je peux ne pas savoir qui est l'autre, elle est en première année./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJames prit une décision radicale à ce moment-là, une décision qui lui apparut comme inévitable : /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— A partir de maintenant, je ne la connais plus./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Claris se réveilla le lendemain dans son nouveau dortoir, à la fois émerveillé et triste. Triste en raison de l'absence de James, et émerveillé devant tant de nouveautés.

-Claris ! Lève-toi si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard en cours et rater le p'tit déj ! l'appela Eva.

Elles étaient cinq dans le dortoir des premières années de Serpentard. Eva et Claris le partageaient avec Zoe McAlistair, une grande blonde aux yeux vairons, ainsi qu'avec Judith et Julia O'Hara, des jumelles à la peau, aux yeux et aux cheveux sombres.

Apparemment, les trois autres filles ne l'avaient pas attendu contrairement à la jeune Zabini et étaient parti déjeuner sans elles.

-J'arrive, bougonna la rousse.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes filles tentaient de retrouver la Grande Salle. Elles n'auraient sans doute jamais réussi si un certain deuxième année ne les avaient pas attendu dans la salle commune. Une fois arrivé à destination, les trois Serpentard se virent remettre leur emploi du temps par leur directeur de maison, le professeur Peterson, qui enseignait la métamorphose.

-Oh non, râla Luke, je commence par deux heures d'histoire de la magie, et en plus c'est en commun avec les Gryffondor ! Arrachez moi les yeux, coupez moi les orteils, mais tous sauf ça !

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si horrible les Gryffondor? Demanda Eva.

-Ils sont beaucoup trop bruyant et du coup, j'ai du mal à m'endormir, lui répondit Luke. Et puis, c'est les Gryffondor, faut bien qu'on entretienne la guerre entre nos maisons.

-On devrait y aller Claris, on a cours de botanique et les serres sont assez loin.

-J'aurai bien voulu vous accompagner les filles, mais ce n'est pas la porte à côté l'histoire de la magie. Dépêchez-vous ! Le professeur Londubat est sympa mais ce n'est pas en arrivant en retard que vous entrerez dans ses bonnes grâces.

Elles se mirent en route et arrivèrent devant la serre numéro un peu de temps avant le début du cours. Les Serpentard avaient botanique avec les Poufsouffle, aussi furent-elles surprises de n'apercevoir aucun de leurs camarades de maison. Devant la serre seul des Poufsouffle attendaient patiemment le professeur.

-Entrez, leur dit ce dernier en se plaçant à l'entrée de la serre.

Les premières années s'avancèrent et découvrirent devant eux des plantes toutes plus fantastiques les unes que les autres. Des pots étaient disposés dans la pièce de façon à ce que plusieurs élèves puissent s'agglutiner autour.

-Veuillez prendre place par groupe de trois auprès des pots, ordonna le professeur Londubat.

Les deux Serpentard se retrouvèrent en groupe avec un Poufsouffle à l'air travailleur. Au moins, se dit Claris, s'il lui prenait l'envie de discuter avec Eva, il serait capable de s'occuper des plantes à leur place.

-Ne manquerait-il pas des Serpentard ? remarqua enfin le professeur de botanique.

-Excusez-nous professeur, l'interrompit Zoé McAlistair qui arrivait à l'instant avec tous les verts et argents absents la minute précédente. Des idiots de Gryffondor nous ont jetés des maléfices du saucisson et nous sommes restés bloqué dans un couloir jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur Peterson.

-Installez-vous autour des pots, comme vos camarades. Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps, je n'avais pas encore expliqué à vos condisciples le travail du jour.

Claris se désintéressa totalement des explications du directeur des Gryffondor et se tourna vers Eva pour mettre au point une vengeance. On n'attaque pas de Serpentard si on craint les ennuis ! Jamais elles ne toléreraient un tel affront !

OoOoO

James était affamé. Il avait eu une matinée bien rempli avec deux heures de sortilèges et deux heures de métamorphose. A la fin de la matinée, le professeur Peterson lui sortait par les yeux. C'est alors qu'il la croisa. Sa cousine se tenait au côté des mêmes serpents que la veille, lui était entourés de ses nouveaux amis Mark Jordan et Thomas Finnigan.

-Je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle, dit-il à ses compagnons.

Il s'approcha du petit groupe de Serpentard, et avant que la rousse ait eu le temps de le voir, il lui mit un morceau de parchemin dans la main. James s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis à la table des lions, préférant pour le moment éviter les confrontations directes avec Claris.

OoOoO

On venait de lui mettre un morceau de parchemin en main, et Claris n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le mystérieux expéditeur n'était autre que James, son cousin adoré. Que lui voulait-il ? Etait-ce un piège ? La jeune fille n'avait la réponse à aucune de ses questions et cela commençait à l'énerver quand elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix de son amie.

-Ça va, Claris ? Tout va bien ?

-Bien sûr, répondit l'intéressée. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

-Tu as pali brusquement, on voulait s'assurer que je n'aurais pas besoin de te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, tel un vaillant chevalier, plaisanta Luke.

-Chase, les interrompit une voix. Viendrais-tu de te qualifier de vaillant ? Il ne s'agit pas d'un adjectif caractérisant les serpents il me semble.

-Non, tu as raison Weasley, répondit Luke au nouveau venu. On a plus le droit en règle générale à rusé.

-Ambitieux, reprit Claris.

-Je dirais même génial, continua à son tour Eva.

-Je suis vexé que tu ne me soutiennes pas, Claris. Ne suis-je pas ton cousin. Enfin, c'est vrai que tu as rejoint ces chers serpents, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je venais simplement te dire que si tu avais besoin de parler, je suis toujours là. Je m'en fous de ta maison, ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire changer.

Claris avait la bouche béante et les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Fred, celui qui lui avait appris comment faire le plus de conneries possible, puisse être aussi sérieux. De plus, elle ne comprenait pas comment leur conversation des plus innocentes avait pu se changer en une telle déclaration.

-On dirait que je t'en ai bouché un coin ! s'exclama son cousin.

-Pourquoi ? lui demanda seulement la jeune fille.

-Je te l'ais déjà dit, ce n'est pas ta maison qui change qui tu es, à savoir ma super cousine Claris qui adore au moins autant que moi faire des conneries.

Fred et Claris semblaient ne même plus remarquer les amis de cette dernière qui, pourtant, suivaient leur conversation assidument, assimilant chaque parole. Après tout, les deux cousins pourraient laisser échapper des informations qu'ils pourraient utiliser contre eux.

-Sur ce, je te laisse. J'ai quelques mauvais coups à prépare. Surtout, Claris, prend garde à ce que tu manges.

Puis, faisant mine de quitter les Serpentard, Fred se retourna vers Luke et lui dit :

-C'était magnifique ta farce de la rentrée, Chase, mais ma revanche le sera plus encore.

Le jeune garçon se détourna de l'expression éberluée de sa cousine pour rejoindre enfin sa cour dans la Grande Salle.

Les jeunes Serpentard ne trouvèrent rien à répondre et préfèrent l'imiter et donc rejoindre la table des serpents afin de déjeuner.

-Tu sais Claris, tu ferais vraiment bien de manger, lui dit Eva, assise à côté d'elle. C'est pas génial d'aller en cours le ventre vide.

-Tu ne comprends pas, ma chère. Fred Weasley viens de lui dire qu'il se fichait complètement qu'elle soit à Serpentard ! lui expliqua le jeune garçon. C'est comme si moi je venais de rouler une pelle à un Gryffondor !

-On devrait y aller, Eva, déclara la rousse, prenant la parole pour la première fois du repas. Sinon on va entendre ce cher Luke nous parler de la haine qu'il a pour les lions.

-Tu sais, pas mal de Gryffondor me tourne autour, répondit l'intéressé.

Il est vrai qu'avec ses beaux yeux bleus, ses cheveux châtains et sa grande taille, pour son âge, Luke ne laissait personne indifférent, du moins les plus jeunes, un peu moins que Louis, le cousin vélane de Claris, lui aussi en première année mais à Gryffondor.

-Pas pour tes capacités intellectuelles en tout cas, se moqua Eva.

-Vous avez quoi comme cours ? leur demanda Luke sans relever la plaisanterie.

-Potions avec les Gryffondor, grimaça la jeune Weasley.

-Vous allez être tranquille avec ce bon vieux Slughorn ! s'exclama le seul garçon.

-Il n'était pas directeur de Serpentard fut un temps ? l'interrogea la jeune Zabini.

-Si, lui répondit-il. Mais apparemment dès qu'elle l'a pu, notre chère directrice a donné cette responsabilité à quelqu'un d'autres, à savoir le professeur Peterson. Il continue d'organiser quand même de temps à autres ce qu'on appelle le club de Slug.

Devant l'incompréhension de ses nouvelles amies, il dut ajouter :

-Ce sont des dîners où il invite les gens qu'il juge intéressant, il adore les ragots !

-Il faut remplir quels critères pour être jugé intéressant ? le questionna Claris.

-Aucune idée ! J'ai eu la chance de n'avoir jamais été invité ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura-t-il en voyant leur tête. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'intéresse au première année.

Une fois rassurée, les filles se rendirent compte qu'il ne leur restait que peu de temps avant la reprise des cours, elles filèrent donc jusqu'au cachot, sous le regard moqueur de leur ami.

OoOoO

James attendait depuis cinq bonnes minutes que Claris daigne le rejoindre en haut de la tour d'astronomie. N'avait-elle donc pas lu son mot ? A peine quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur la petite rousse aux magnifiques yeux bleu très clair qui se trouvait être sa cousine.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Afin de mettre certaines choses au clair.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, gestes qu'interpréta James comme voulant signifier qu'elle ne voyait pas de quelles choses il voulait parler. Cela énerva le garçon qui savait pertinemment que sa cousine n'était pas sotte et aurait, d'après lui, de ce fait déjà dû comprendre le pourquoi de cette rencontre.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi être allée à Serpentard ?

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai demandé au choixpeau de nous séparer ? dit la jeune fille d'une voix très calme qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Merde ! Quand cesseras-tu de te prendre pour le nombril du monde ! reprit-elle cette fois-ci en hurlant.

La voix extrêmement calme de sa cousine avait énervé James, mais quand elle commença à lui crier après, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre sur le même ton.

-Tu aurais pu lui demander Gryffondor comme l'a fait mon père ! Tout le monde a entendu le choixpeau commencer à annoncer Gryffondor ! Qu'as-tu fait pour qu'il hésite jusqu'au dernier moment ?

Le jeune garçon n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas tout simplement admettre qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour le rejoindre à Gryffondor ? Elle qui détestait l'hypocrisie, pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable d'être honnête avec lui ?

-Tu ne sembles pas disposé à m'écouter, c'est pourquoi je te proposerais seulement une chose avant de rejoindre ma salle commune, déclara Claris. Je veux qu'à partir du moment où j'aurais passé cette porte, nous ne nous connaissions plus.

James ne sut dire pourquoi, mais il ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'entente de ces mots. Il se reprit rapidement et demanda :

-Pourrais-tu expliciter ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-C'est-à-dire plus de contact qui sorte du cadre scolaire, plus de coups foireux ensemble, et cætera. Tu as compris ?

Le jeune Potter hocha la tête et sa cousine, immédiatement après qu'il ait accompli ce geste, quitta la tour d'astronomie sans un regard en arrière. James ne tarda pas à faire de même et regagna la salle commune de Gryffondor vide de toute émotions, comme si la perte de sa cousine l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Cinq ans avaient passés, Claris allait rentrer en cinquième année. Elle avait grandi et la beauté qu'on savait qu'elle deviendrait quand elle était plus jeune, elle l'était devenue. La jeune femme devenait aussi cette année la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, à son plus grand bonheur. Aujourd'hui et depuis maintenant un mois qu'avaient commencé les vacances d'été, elle se trouvait chez sa famille maternelle.

-Claris ! Lève-toi ma chérie !

-J'arrive mère !

Elle se leva puis fila se doucher avant de rejoindre sa mère ainsi que ses grands-parents, son oncle, sa tante et ses cousins au salon, afin de recevoir une importante famille de sang-pur. Il faut dire que depuis l'avènement d'un nouveau mage noir, les nobles familles au sang-pur de l'Europe de l'est se recevaient de plus en plus afin d'en parler et de commenter ses idées qui plaisaient au plus grand monde.

Une fois au salon, la jeune femme s'empressa de saluer froidement sa famille avant de s'asseoir à son tour pour entendre les recommandations de son grand-père, le patriarche de la famille Demidov.

Les grands-parents de la jeune Weasley, Aleksandr et Anastasiya Demidov étaient le parfait petit couple sang-pur. Ils avaient eu deux enfants, Dimitri et Irina, respectivement l'oncle et la mère de la jolie rousse, ainsi que trois petits-enfants, Alexeï, Sergei et Claris, le premier ayant deux ans de plus que les deux autres.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons recevoir les Nott, une importante famille anglaise. Tu dois connaitre leur fils, Claris, il doit avoir le même âge et être dans la même maison que toi.

« Génial », pensa-t-elle. Nott et elle se haïssaient depuis qu'ils avaient dû aller tous deux à l'un des dîners de Slughorn en deuxième année, au cour duquel il lui avait renversé une carafe de jus de citrouille dessus, ce par quoi elle avait répondu en lui remplissant les chaussures de sauce.

-Ils pourraient nous protéger du Ministère de la Magie anglais, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela empêcherait le Ministère russe de nous chercher des problèmes, déclara-t-elle.

En effet, depuis que ce nouveau mage noir faisait des siennes, un certain Grigori Artemiev, sa famille s'arrangeait pour que l'on n'enquête pas sur elle à cause de ses idées pro sang-pur, que la jeune femme ne partageait pas du tout, mais qui apparemment semblaient beaucoup plaire aux adeptes de la magie noire, puisque l'actuel emmerdeur en noir avaient les mêmes idéaux que le précédent.

-Tu as raison ma chérie, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'ils nous rendent visite aujourd'hui, lui expliqua sa grand-mère.

Voyant que son silence s'éternisait, la jolie rousse insista :

-Puis-je vous demander pour quelle raison vous avez fait venir la famille Nott.

-Ce sont eux qui ont demandé à nous rencontrer. J'aimerais aussi te rappeler qu'une jeune femme de ton rang ne parle pas si on ne lui demande pas, rétorqua Anastasiya.

-Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela, ma chère. Je suis certain que Claris ne se comportera plus ainsi, au risque de recevoir une sévère correction, la contredit le patriarche Demidov.

La jeune femme ne préféra pas tester les limites de son grand-père et n'ouvrit plus la bouche durant la discussion. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le son sourd de quelqu'un toquant à la porte. Tiny, l'elfe de maison, s'empressa d'aller accueillir les visiteurs, tandis que les Demidov se levaient tous de leur siège pour montrer qu'ils considéraient les Nott comme leur étant égal, tous sauf Aleksandr, qui lui se sentait supérieur à tout le monde.

-Bienvenue, salua-t-il ses invités. Je suis Aleksandr Demidov et voici mon épouse Anastasiya, mon fils Dimitri, ma fille Irina, ma belle-fille Anya, mes petits-enfants Alexeï, Serguei et Claris.

-J'imagine que vous savez déjà tout de ma famille, Lord Demidov et qu'il ne servirait à rien de vous en présenter ses membres, déclara le Lord Nott.

-En effet, Théodore, répondit-il. Je préférerais que nous entrions directement dans le vif du sujet plutôt que d'échanger des banalités. Asseyez-vous donc. Pendant que les elfes nous préparent une collation, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la raison de votre venue ?

Claris comprit à ces mots que ses grands-parents eux-mêmes ne connaissaient pas la raison pour laquelle les Nott avaient demandé à les rencontrer.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, votre famille est très puissante et entièrement pur, Aleksandr, dit Mr Nott. Or, voyez-vous, il est temps que mon fils trouve une épouse digne de son rang, ce qui se fait de plus en plus rare de nos jours. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai organiser des fiançailles entre mon fils et votre magnifique petite-fille.

-Connaissez-vous l'identité de son géniteur ? demanda le grand-père de la jeune femme.

La jeune femme se pensa alors sauvée, jamais il ne voudrait que son veracrasse de fils épouse une Weasley se dit la jolie rousse.

-Bien sûr, je sais qu'il s'agit d'un traître à son sang, répondit Nott senior. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Claris tiens surtout de sa mère et je suis sûr que vous avez repris en main son éducation afin qu'elle fasse honneur à son sang.

Claris n'eut même pas à lui demander s'il soutenait les idées de Voldemort, les idées du patriarche de la famille Nott étant très clair.

-Bien entendu. Je vais néanmoins vous poser une condition, je ne veux pas que le mariage est lieu avant la fin des études de ma petite-fille. Sachez que nous n'aimons pas être trompés.

-Je pense que cela veut dire que les fiançailles auront lieu, conclut Nott. Quand aura lieu la réception en leur honneur ?

-Avant la rentrée, répondit Aleksandr. Vous n'y voyez pas de problèmes ? Il est vrai que moi-même je commençais à désespérer de trouver quelqu'un à qui la marier, c'est une belle opportunité que vous m'offrez là et certainement la meilleure que j'aurais pour elle.

-Je n'y vois aucun problème et suis ravi que cet accord ait pu satisfaire les deux parties.

La conversation continua ainsi pendant des heures, les deux hommes mettant les derniers détails au point, alors que Claris lançait des regards désespérés à Serguei, celui de ses cousins dont elle était le plus proche, et qui partageait ses idées quant à la pureté du sang.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait la rassuré et avait lui-même du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Son grand-père avait accepté si facilement de marier Claris à l'autre idiot de Nott qu'il avait forcément dû y penser avant même la requête de ses invités. De plus, Serguei savait que ces deux-là se détestaient, sa cousine s'étant déjà plainte de lui plusieurs fois dans les hiboux qu'elle lui envoyait à Durmstrang.

-Au revoir Lord Nott.

-Au revoir Lord Demidov.

C'est ainsi que se saluèrent les deux hommes avant que la famille Nott ne les quittent, la date des fiançailles entre les deux jeunes gens fixées. La jeune femme remarqua d'ailleurs que son grand-père ne semblait pas très joyeux à l'idée que le lord Nott ne l'appelle pas par son titre à savoir baron, et qu'il utilise celui que lui-même portait.

-Grand-père, ne trouvez-vous pas cela bizarre que les Nott cherchent à rapprocher nos deux familles malgré le fait que mon père soit un traître à son sang ? l'interrogea Claris. Ne pensez-vous pas que cela cache quelque chose de peu reluisant que le prestige de notre famille pourrait effacer ?

En effet, la jeune femme savait que jamais personne jusqu'à présent n'avait fait de telle demande et pensais qu'il y avait une très grande chance que ce qu'elle avançait soit vrai.

-Tu as raison Claris, lui répondit son grand-père. C'est pourquoi je veux découvrir ce qu'il cache à cette réception, sinon, j'enverrais des espions, et tu devras garder les yeux ouverts à Poudlard afin d'être sûr qu'ils ne manigancent pas quelque chose. Je ne te demande pas de surveiller le fils Nott, fais simplement attention.

-Maintiendrez-vous les fiançailles si rien n'est trouvé ?

-Oui.

* * *

-James Sirius Potter ! Viens ici immédiatement !

Le jeune homme ainsi interpellé descendit du balai sur lequel il était perché depuis maintenant trois bonnes heures et rejoignit la personne qui lui avait ainsi hurlé après, à savoir sa mère. Cette dernière se trouvait dans le salon du Terrier dans lequel régnait une joyeuse animation assuré par les très nombreux membres de la famille Weasley.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il à Ginny Potter.

Celle-ci soupira, exaspéré par son fils aîné. Lui-même savait déjà ce que sa génitrice allait lui reprocher mais avait opté pour cette réponse afin d'être sûr de ne pas dévoiler une autre de ses conneries en déduisant mal.

-Je voulais seulement te demander d'arrêter de mener en bourrique tes professeurs ainsi que ton frère une fois que tu seras de retour à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ne pas simplement me le rappeler sur le quai, tu t'y es pris tôt cette année.

James ne comprenait plus rien. Le jeune homme était persuadé que sa mère allait le réprimander et le sanctionner en raison de la dernière crasse qu'il avait faites à son frère, à savoir enduire ses draps de bouse de dragon, mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas encore été mise au courant de cela. Alors qu'il regagnait l'extérieur afin de voler, Ginny s'exclama :

-Si tu as encore la stupide idée de mettre quoi que ce soit dans le lit d'Albus, je ne serais pas aussi compréhensive !

Ah, tout de même. James savait bien qu'il était impossible que son petit frère ait laissé passer une occasion pour le faire sanctionner.

* * *

Claris regardait la somptueuse robe qu'elle devait porter pour cette réception stupide où Nott deviendrait son fiancé. Heureusement, elle ne s'ennuierait pas trop car Eva, sa meilleure amie allait venir en raison de l'importance de sa famille et de l'amitié qui liait Blaise Zabini à Théodore Nott.

-Tu es prête ma chérie ? lui demanda sa mère.

-Bientôt.

Une fois la robe enfilée, elle descendit dans la salle de bal du manoir Demidov où sa mère l'attendait en compagnie de Serguei et d'Alexeï.

-Vous devez tous les trois rejoindrent votre grand-mère dans le hall pour accueillir les invités. Vos grands-parents tiennent à montrer la nouvelle génération Demidov afin que nos invités se rendent compte que la relève est assurée, leur expliqua Irina.

Les trois adolescents firent ce qu'on leur demandait en bon petit nobles sangs-purs qu'ils étaient et accueillirent de nombreux sang-pur important dont les Krum, qui étaient de très bons amis d'Aleksandr, ou encore les Malefoy, dont le fils connaissait bien Claris pour avoir subi beaucoup de ses farces. Une fois tout ce beau monde rentré, Claris dut rejoindre Nott et faire bonne figure quand on les félicitait.

La salle de bal était magnifique. Des bougies avaient été allumées de partout et une tapisserie représentant les exploits de la famille Demidov couvraient tout un mur, bien qu'habituellement ce genre d'œuvres trônaient dans les salons. Aleksandr avait pour habitude de dire que les Demidov avaient accomplie trop de fait marquant pour que toutes les œuvres les représentant tiennent dans les multiples salons du manoir. Elle expliquait cette anecdote à l'un des invités, lorsque Nott la pris par le bras et, tout en s'excusant à l'encontre du jeune homme avec qui elle parlait peu de temps auparavant, la conduisit plus loin.

-Je ne veux pas de ce mariage, lui dit-il de but en blanc.

-Crois-tu réellement que moi j'en ai envie, Nott ?

-Bien sûr que non Weasley, mais je tiens à te prévenir que jamais je ne t'apprécierais que cette farce est lieu ou non. De plus, je ne supporte pas ta tendance à commettre des actes immature avec tes deux acolytes. La seule chose que vous apportez à la maison Serpentard c'est des points en moins.

Nott commençait à sérieusement l'énerver. Comme d'habitude, il lui reprochait de faire perdre des points à leur maison. Ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard ?

-Voulez-vous aller danser, miss Weasley ? lui demanda le jeune homme avec qui elle parlait avant que son fiancé ne vienne l'importuner.

La jeune femme réfléchis quelques instants à la question, mais décida d'accepter la proposition de ce jeune homme, assez beau soit dit en passant, ne serait-ce que pour échapper à Nott.

-J'en serais ravie, Mr Krum.

Le jeune homme qui paraissait d'à peine deux ou trois ans son aîné la conduisit jusqu'au centre de la pièce où les danseurs virevoltaient au rythme de la musique.

Claris n'avait jamais apprécié la danse, pourtant l'une des disciplines qu'on lui avait inculquée dès son plus jeune âge, comme les bonnes manières et comment se conduire en public ou lors réunion de sangs-purs. Aussi, ce n'était pas un réel plaisir pour elle de tournoyer en plein milieu de la pièce au bras d'un quasi inconnu bien que très bien fait de sa personne. C'est pourquoi, le morceau sur lequel ils venaient de danser achevé, elle préféra prendre congé.

Quelques heures plus tard, la réception se termina enfin, au plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme qui n'en pouvait plus. Mais, son moment de répit ne s'éternisa pas au-delà de quelques secondes, son grand-père lui ayant demandé de le rejoindre dans l'un des salons du manoir. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée aux côtés du vieil homme, il lui demanda :

-As-tu réussi à découvrir quelque chose Claris ?

-Pas vraiment, bien qu'au début de la réception il m'ait fait savoir qu'il ne voulait pas de ce mariage. Ce qui veut dire soit qu'il n'est pas au courant de l'hypothétique problème de sa famille, soit que ce problème n'existe pas. A moins, bien sûr, qu'il tente de nous abuser et qu'il n'a dit cela que dans le but de nous faire douter.

-Tu rentres à Poudlard dans deux jours Claris, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

-Très bien grand-père.

-Et n'oublie pas non plus de prendre garde aux partisans de ce nouveau mage noir, ce Grigori Artemiev, la prévint Aleksandr. Je connais ton point de vue par rapport à la pureté du sang, mais ne le crie pas sous tous les toits, je n'ai pas envie de récupérer ton cadavre.

Claris grimaça à ces mots mais se reprit rapidement, après tout, elle était une Demidov et les Demidov ne montre pas leur émotions. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas prête à faire ce que lui ordonnait le patriarche et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

-Je pensais être à l'abri à Poudlard. Il me semblait que ce mage n'avait encore rien fait en dehors des pays baltiques, n'est-ce pas ?

-On n'est jamais trop prudent, rétorqua son grand-père.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

James vit Claris arriver avec sa mère au loin. Il aperçut les Nott les rejoindre peu de temps plus tard, ce qui l'étonna fortement sa cousine n'appréciant pas du tout le jeune homme et les Demidov n'étant pas particulièrement proche de cette famille. Mais, il ne s'attarda pas sur ces considérations, après tout, il ne se préoccupait plus de la jeune femme qu'était devenue sa cousine depuis longtemps.

-Surtout James, je ne veux pas que tu sois puni dès ton arrivée au château, lui rappela sa mère, le sortant de ses pensées. Tu ne voudrais pas recevoir une beuglante dès demain.

-Tu radotes maman ! Et pour répondre à ta question même si elle était purement rhétorique, non, je n'aimerais pas recevoir de beuglante demain matin parce qu'il y a peu de chance pour que je sois bien réveillé si tôt, mais ne te gêne pas le reste de la journée !

Avant que Ginny ai pu répondre à son fils, des hurlements se firent entendre et ils tournèrent la tête dans leur direction. Ils furent plus que surpris de voir que c'était Charlie, d'ordinaire plus calme, qui se disputait avec son ex-compagne.

-Comment as-tu osé ! s'exclama Charlie.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! lui répondit Irina Demidov.

-Aurais-tu oublié que c'est aussi ma fille !

-Tu me le rappelles trop souvent pour que j'oublie quoi que ce soit !

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant de faire une telle connerie ! répliqua-t-il.

-Je n'ai rien décidé !

-Je me fous de qui a décidé ou non de fiancer ma fille à ce gamin prétentieux et si fier de son sang prétendument pur ! s'exclama l'homme en désignant le fils Nott du doigt. Elle est trop jeune !

James n'en revenait pas ! Claris était fiancée à Nott ! Ses réflexions furent interrompues par les autres cris qu'échangeaient les deux protagonistes de cette discussion.

-Je viens d'une puissante famille de sang-pur, tu aurais dû t'y attendre ! Ça ne sert à rien de protester après, tu aurais dû venir te plaindre avant !

-Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu ! Tu ne me donnes aucune nouvelle d'elle pendant les deux mois qu'elle passe en Russie ! Je ne la vois plus qu'à Noël !

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu son oncle dans cet état. Il était d'ordinaire certes un peu bourru mais il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de hausser à ce point la voix, de même que de se donner ainsi en spectacle.

\- Calme-toi Charlie, lui dit Ginny en s'avançant dans sa direction.

-Tu me demandes de me calmer alors que les Demidov tentent de me retirer ma fille!

-Nous n'avons rien fait de tel ! s'écria Irina. Tu prends juste mal le fait qu'elle me ressemble ! Tu prends mal le fait que ce soit une Demidov et pas une Weasley!

-Mère, l'appela froidement Claris en russe. N'êtes-vous pas sensé garder le calme dans n'importe quelle situation afin de ne pas bafouer l'honneur de notre famille ?

Voyant sa mère acquiescer légèrement de la tête elle reprit dans la même langue et de la même voix froide, sans émotions que celle que son grand-père prenait en publique.

-Alors faites honneur à votre rang et à la famille Demidov. Arrêtez vos enfantillages et partez.

Même James, qui ne parlait pas un mot de russe, comprit que ce que sa cousine venait de dire ce n'était pas des mots doux mais plutôt un ordre. Il fut surpris par toute l'autorité qui se dégageait de ce ton, ce n'était pas le genre de Claris de donner des ordres à ses proches, du moins, de la Claris qu'il avait connu. Comme quoi, les gens changent, et il semblait que justement sa cousine avait gagné en autorité.

OoOoO

Claris portait, ou plutôt faisait léviter sa malle dans le train, cherchant un compartiment de libre ou ses amis. Elle aperçut enfin Eva debout devant un compartiment vide qui discutait avec un garçon qu'elle reconnut comme étant l'un des acolytes de James, Mark Jordan. Cela l'intrigua énormément. En effet, les deux groupes d'amis se faisaient la guerre depuis la première année, bien que parfois Fred se joigne au combat.

-Claris ! s'écria la jeune femme en la voyant arriver. Tu m'as tellement manqué!

Eva s'élança sur son amie et la prit dans ses bras, oubliant ses manières de jeune femme de bonne famille.

-Ce n'est pas du tout comme si tu étais venu au manoir il y a deux jours pour cette foutu réception, lui répondit Claris.

-C'est pas pareil ! s'exclama la métisse. Quand tu es avec ta famille maternelle tu es froide et distante !

-Tu me laisses entrer et tu m'expliques pourquoi tu parlais avec le Bouffondor? proposa la rousse, fatiguée de piétiner.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans le compartiment où la rousse put enfin déposer ses affaires. Ce que Claris n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Jordan, qui les suivit à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira-t-elle à son encontre. Tes camarades Gryffy ne sont pas assez distrayant ? A moins, bien sûr, que tu sois là uniquement parce qu'il n'y a plus de compartiment libre ?

-Tu ne m'apprécies pas et moi de même, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais tout simplement pas discuter avec vous, et ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez de mauvaises compagnie.

Le discours ne convainquis tout de même pas Claris, et Eva se devait bien de se ranger de son avis, toutes deux reconnaissaient que le comportement du jeune homme était suspect.

-Bon, eh bien je pense que si vous n'insistez pas ma présence ne doit pas vous déranger plus que ça, déclara le jeune homme, voyant que le silence s'éternisait.

-Crois-moi, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu bouges ton cul, mais te connaissant, tu ne vas certainement pas te barrer juste parce que je te le demande gentiment uniquement pour nous faire chier. Et puis, t'es pas mal foutu, donc c'est encore mieux qu'on tombe sur toi plutôt que sur ton pote Finnigan.

-Ah, je comprends. Si tu veux que je me bouge le cul, c'est uniquement pour l'admirer. Tu sais Weasley, t'avais juste à demander, répliqua le Gryffondor, un sourire se voulant charmeur aux lèvres.

Claris eut seulement pour réaction d'éclater de rire avant de sortir un livre et de se désintéresser totalement de lui.

-Ne prends pas tout ce qu'elle dit au premier degré, tu risquerais d'être déçu, le prévint Eva avant de faire de même que son amie, et de sortir un livre de sa malle.

Les trois jeunes gens restèrent ainsi, Eva et Claris un livre à la main, et Jordan dans son coin. Ils n'avaient rien changé à cela quand le compartiment s'ouvrit sur Luke Chase, l'actuel petit ami de Claris et le troisième membre de leur groupe de fauteurs de troubles.

Luke s'était rendu compte qu'il était attiré par son amie lors de sa cinquième année, alors qu'elle était en quatrième année, pendant une bataille de boule de neige qu'y avait dégénérée. Dès ce moment, il avait tout fait pour gagner le cœur de la jeune fille, enchaîné les humiliations, et avait finalement réussi à la séduire.

Pourtant, il semblait plus énervé qu'enamouré lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Claris.

-Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu étais fiancée à ce gros connard de Nott ? hurla-t-il.

La jeune femme soupira, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas comprendre, après tout, lui ne venait pas d'une puissante et riche famille de sang-pur.

-Je préférais te le dire de vive voix pour t'expliquer que ce n'est qu'un truc débile de sang-pur et pour éviter que tu t'énerves sans raison, lui répondit-elle, pas impressionnée du tout par son air colérique. Apparemment j'ai eu tort. Quel est l'idiot qui vient de te l'apprendre ? En fait, je m'en fous, dis-moi plutôt en quoi cela te choque ? C'est parce que je n'ai que quinze ans ? La plupart des sang-pur venant de famille puissante le sont bien avant. C'est parce que c'est avec Nott ? Je n'ai pas pu choisir.

-Les sang-pur sont bizarre, déclara Luke, calmé.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Claris, puis sembla remarquer la présence des deux autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Jordan ? demanda-t-il.

-Il est venu nous faire chier, répondit la métisse. D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'e venue à la base ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Les trois Serpentard le fixaient désormais. Jordan soupira et dit enfin :

-Je voulais simplement savoir si les rumeurs qui disaient que Weasley était la nouvelle capitaine de votre équipe de Quidditch étaient vraies. Etant donné qu'elle n'as pas d'insigne, j'en déduis que le poste a été donné à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et qui aurais pu avoir le poste, autre que moi, selon toi ?

-Je pense à Malefoy ou peut-être Flint. Les autres joueurs sont beaucoup trop mauvais.

Claris se retenait de rire. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qui était leur nouveau capitaine, ce n'était nul autre qu'elle, mais voir le Gryffondor avancer ses théories l'amusait beaucoup. Néanmoins, elle décida tout de même de le lui révéler alors que cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il cherchait sans discontinuer.

-Tu as de la chance, il se trouve que te voir réfléchir autant me fait pitié, après tout cela ne doit pas t'arriver souvent avec les autres Bouffondor, donc je veux bien te révéler le nom du nouveau capitaine. C'est…moi-même !

A l'annonce de cela, ses amis lui sautèrent dans les bras pour la féliciter, n'ayant pas été prévenu plus tôt. Quand Eva s'éloigna d'elle, Luke en profita pour coller Claris à lui tout en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le Gryffondor quant à lui, restait loin de ces effusions et les observait.

-Non, sérieusement, c'est vraiment toi ? la questionna Jordan.

-Il va falloir que je te le dise combien de fois, jeune lion ? Bien sûr que c'est moi la nouvelle capitaine. C'est bien mieux que Malefoy et Flint : le premier n'est qu'en troisième année et joue comme un pied, il a été pris dans l'équipe parce que le dernier capitaine l'avait à la bonne. Quant au second, il est vraiment doué en tant que batteur, mais con comme il l'est, il serait incapable de mettre en place une stratégie cohérente. Peux-tu partir maintenant que tu as bien compris ?

Le jeune Gryffondor acquiesça et sortit du compartiment occupé par les trois Serpentard. Pourquoi partir comme cela alors que personne ne le menaçait ? Eh bien, tout simplement parce que Luke avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur lui. Jordan sachant très bien que le sixième année connaissait certainement plus de sorts que lui avait préféré fuir.

Les trois amis se détendirent dès qu'il eut passé le seuil de la porte. Ils prirent leurs aises, le jeune homme allant j'jusqu'à s'étendre sur la banquette, se servant des cuisses de Claris comme d'un oreiller.

-Comment se sont passé vos vacances ? leur demanda Luke.

Elles soupirèrent de concert. En effet, leurs vacances se ressemblaient beaucoup d'une année sur l'autre tous les ans, elles rendaient visite à d'autres familles importantes de l'aristocratie avec leur famille, et écoutait leur patriarche – ou matriarche chez les Zabini – leur rabâcher les oreilles à propos de stratégie et d'alliances politique.

-Comme d'habitude, soupira Eva. On est parti deux semaines à l'étranger, la Grèce cette année, avant de rentrer. Et toi, Claris ?

-Pareil, mais la menace de ce mage noir a mis mon grand-père encore plus sur les nerfs.

-Quel mage noir ? s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux autres.

-Celui qui massacre des gens depuis quelques années en Russie et ses alentours. Je ne vous en avais pas parlé ? s'étonna la rousse.

Ses amis la regardèrent, interloqués, mais une tornade rousse arriva et sauta dans les bras de Claris avant que les deux autres n'aient eu le temps de l'interroger davantage. Cependant, la jeune femme devina à leur regard qu'elle allait devoir subir un interrogatoire dès que leur visiteuse serait partie.

-Claris ! s'exclama la tornade.

-Lily jolie ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Tu vas bien ? C'était comment tes vacances ? Tu ne stresses pas trop à cause de la répartition ?

-Respire et une question à la fois, lui ordonna Luke. Présente nous ton amie avant de l'assommer sous ton flot incessant de parole.

-Je suis Lily Potter, leur indiqua la fillette. J'entre en première année.

Claris avait toujours été assez proche de sa jeune cousine, moins que James, mais la voir alors que la jeune femme n'avait pas séjourné au Terrier depuis les dernières vacances de Noël, lui faisait le plus grand bien. Ce que ça lui manquait de passer toutes ses vacances entouré de la famille Weasley… Depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard, elle ne passait plus que les vacances de Noël, et une semaine lors des vacances d'été avec son père. Ce qu'il lui manquait… Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le voir plus souvent… Allons ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'apitoie sur son sort ! Lily était là, Claris devait en profiter avant que sa cousine soit envoyée à Gryffondor.

-Ça va Claris ? lui demanda Luke.

-Oui, lui répondit-elle. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

-Tu pensais à ta famille ? murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle fut la seule à l'entendre.

La jeune femme acquiesça discrètement avant de reporter son attention sur Lily qui les observait, attendant visiblement que les amis de sa cousine se présentent.

-Je suis Eva Zabini, se présenta la métisse, et à côté, collé à notre chère poil de carotte, c'est Luke Chase, son petit ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Lily chérie ? la questionna Claris. Tu n'as pas trouvé de compartiment libre ?

-Je voulais seulement te voir.

Claris soupira.

-Ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir, Lily, vraiment, mais ce serait mieux pour toi que tu ne sois pas aperçu en notre compagnie. Certains pourraient te prendre pour cible parce que tu parles avec des serpents. Surtout ceux qu'ils ont surnommés les Terreurs de Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi te surnommes-t-on comme ça ? demanda Lily qui semblait avoir déjà oublié les paroles de la rousse ou en tout cas, n'y avait pas réagi.

Nouveau soupir du côté de Claris.

-C'est les Bouffondor qui ont commencé à nous appeler comme ça.

Voyant que sa réponse ne satisfaisait pas Lily, Luke préféra continuer lui-même le récit :

-J'imagine que tes frères et tes cousins t'ont déjà parlé de nos nombreuses conneries ?

Voyant Lily acquiescer, il reprit :

-Et bien il semblerait que nous soyons très effrayants, parce que lorsqu'on a dû affronter un épouvantard en troisième année, il a pris pour l'un des Gryffy présent la forme de notre trio. C'était hilarant ! Des troisièmes années impressionné par deux petites filles d'un an leur cadette ! Encore, il n'y a pas de honte à être impressionné par moi, c'est tout à fait compréhensible.

Ils se mirent tous à rire et seul le passage du chariot à friandises les fit se calmer. Une fois que cela fut fait, Claris prit la parole :

-Lily, tu ne comprends peut-être pas encore, mais, contrairement à ce que beaucoup dise, la guerre n'a pas amélioré les rapports entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Si tu ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis avec les Gryffy, personne ne doit te voir en notre compagnie. Et surtout, si l'un de nos cousins t'emmerde parce que tu m'as parlé, tu viens voir Fred, Roxanne ou moi.

Claris avait trouvé une nouvelle alliée en la personne de Roxanne, la sœur de Fred, après qu'elle soit venue la voir le lendemain de la Répartition en lui annonçant que pour elle peu importait qu'elles appartiennent à deux maisons différentes, elles restaient des membres de la même famille, ses paroles avaient touchées la plus âgées. Elle n'entretenait de bons rapports parmi ses cousins qu'avec Fred et Roxanne, les autres se contentant pour la plupart de l'ignorer, même si d'autres, comme Albus, préféraient l'insulter dès qu'ils la croisaient. Elle n'aurait jamais crus cela capable venant de sa part, le deuxième enfant des Potter avaient plutôt tendance à se faire discret, mais apparemment, il faisait tout le contraire lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa conduite envers les élèves de la maison rivale à la sienne.

-Mais je veux rester ! s'exclama la plus jeune. Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais aller voir Fred ou Rox si on m'emmerde ? Je suis plus proche de James et Albus.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit de ne pas parler à tes frères si tu avais un problème, pour ça, c'est toi qui choisis, lui expliqua Claris. Ce que je voudrais que tu fasses, c'est uniquement si un Weasley te pose des problèmes parce que tu m'apprécies encore malgré ma maison.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils feraient ça ? demanda naïvement Lily.

Claris commençait à se demander si sa cousine faisait exprès ou pas de poser des questions d'une telle naïveté. Visiblement, aucun des autres membres de la famille n'avait jugé utile de prévenir Lily qu'une fois à Poudlard, il fallait l'éviter comme la peste, et ne surtout pas parler avec les Serpentard.

-Tu veux qu'on vous laisse seul ? lui proposa Luke.

-Non, restez. De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à dire.

-Ça veut dire que je peux rester ? l'interrogea Lily.

-Ça veut dire que tu vas devoir te trouver un autre compartiment, Lily jolie, répliqua-t-elle durement. Je ne veux pas que tu ais la moindre emmerde.

La jeune fille sortie en courant du compartiment, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se demandait comment sa cousine adorée, celle qu'elle admirait depuis toujours, celle qui jouait avec elle étant plus jeune, était devenu cette jeune femme froide et distante, qui arrivait tout de même à rire, certes, mais beaucoup moins qu'auparavant.

 **OoOoO**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, c'est le salaire de l'auteur.**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

James avait rejoint un compartiment après la dispute qui avait éclaté entre son oncle et Irina, sa tante, bien qu'elle ne le soit que parce qu'elle avait mis Claris au monde, aucun Weasley ne la considéraient comme l'un des membres de leur famille. Ses amis Thomas Finnigan et Mark Jordan l'avait rejoint peu de temps après, mais Mark, s'était éclipsé d'un coup sans les prévenir. Il avait certainement repéré une fille qui lui plaisait, se dit le jeune homme. Son ami était vraiment irrécupérable !

-Tu penses que Mark a des vus sur qui ? lui demanda Thomas qui avait eu la même pensé que lui alors que le train démarrait.

-Aucune idée, mais j'ai peur qu'un jour il ne puisse plus trouver de bon coup qu'il n'aura pas encore mis dans son lit.

-Le pauvre ! Il sera dans ce cas obligé d'aller se taper des Serpentard !

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire à cette pensée : il était impensable pour eux d'apprécier ces horribles serpents manipulateurs. Même coucher avec eux, juste le cop d'une nuit, était pour eux une trahison envers sa maison et ses valeurs. Rien que désirer l'un des membres de cette maison était mal vu par les trois compères.

Ils riaient encore de leur remarque quand leur ami Mark les rejoignit enfin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? le questionna James. Ou plutôt devrais-je te demander qui tu draguais ?

-A la base, je voulais aller retrouver Amelia Thompson, vous savez la jolie Poufsouffle, et alors que j'arrivais devant son compartiment, j'ai croisé Zabini qui attendait Weasley devant le sien. Et, vous me connaissez, je me suis arrêté devant elle et on avait commencé à se lancer des piques quand son amie est arrivée. Alors, je les ai suivies dans leur compartiment et on a parlé, d'ailleurs, vous saviez que Weasley était la nouvelle capitaine de Serpentard ?

James et Thomas ne furent même pas surpris par le fait que leur ami rejoigne une élève dans le train, ils savaient tous deux qu'il était un tombeur invétéré, en revanche qu'il se soit arrêté pour discuter avec leurs rivaux était plus étonnant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec eux ? demanda le jeune Potter. As-tu au moins pu récolter des informations concernant leur prochain projet ? A moins, bien sûr, que tu ais été distrait par deux paires de poitrines ?

-Insinuerais-tu par-là que je suis plus intéressé par les femmes que par nos rivalités ? grogna Mark. Je te ferais donc remarquer que je t'ai déjà divulgué une information : je t'ai donné l'identité de la nouvelle capitaine des serpents.

James soupira, il n'avait pas voulu dire cela. Il voulait seulement faire une remarque à son ami, pas le provoquer.

-Excuse-moi. Je ne pensais pas cela. Tu as appris d'autres choses intéressantes ?

-Apparemment, ta très chère cousine, note bien l'ironie, est fiancée à ce cher connard de Nott. Et j'accepte tes excuses.

-Au vu des cris que ses parents ont poussés sur le quai, je pense que tout le monde est au courant de cela, intervint pour la première fois depuis longtemps Thomas.

James n'écoutait plus, il venait de voir une jeune fille rousse passer en courant devant la porte de leur compartiment. Bien qu'il ne l'ait aperçu qu'un cours instant, il était persuadé que cette silhouette était celle de sa jeune sœur Lily qui effectuait ce jour-là sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le seul fait qu'elle passe en courant dans les couloirs du wagon qui retint son attention, mais aussi qu'elle pleure. Le jeune homme sortit de son compartiment en vitesse afin de la rattraper, il ne voulait pas que sa petite sœur dont il était très proche se lamente seule, et cela ne le gênait aucunement d'aller se venger de la personne qui la faisait pleurer ainsi.

Mark et Thomas ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, et les trois amis arrivèrent rapidement aux toilettes, lieu que Lily avait décidé d'investir. James entra alors, laissant derrière lui ses deux acolytes, et rejoignit sa jeune sœur qui sanglotait au-dessus d'un lavabo.

-Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille pris le temps de sécher ses larmes avant de lui répondre.

-Tu avais raison. J'aurais dû t'écouter. Elle a vraiment beaucoup changé. J'aurais dû faire comme vous me l'aviez tous dit et ne pas m'approcher d'elle. Mais, je ne voulais pas vous croire, j'étais persuadée qu'il était impossible de changer autant, elle paraissait être dans son état habituelle quand on e voyait à Noël. Et puis Fred, Roxanne et oncle Georges ne lui reprochent rien, papa a même de longue discussion avec elle.

James sentait la fureur monter en lui. Lui qui à la base ne comprenait pas de qui parlait Lily, avait maintenant parfaitement compris que l'état de sa chère sœur avait été causé par Claris.

Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras un instant afin de la réconforter, mais voyant que sa crise de larmes était passée, il prit immédiatement le chemin de la sortie. Ses deux compères qui l'attendaient devant l'interpellèrent, lui coururent après, lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, sans succès : la colère le contrôlait désormais. Il se trouvait devant son compartiment lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'emplacement de celui de sa cousine.

-Où se trouve Claris ? interrogea-t-il.

Mark, qui avait discuté avec elle peu de temps auparavant, les mena jusqu'à celle qui, si elle n'avait aucune excuse valable quant à l'état de Lily, allait rapidement devenir la nouvelle victime de James.

A chaque fois que quelqu'un passait saluer l'aîné des enfants Potter, ce qui arrivait assez souvent étant donné que le jeune homme était assez populaire grâce à son nom et au fait qu'il soit un excellent joueur de Quidditch, l'expression du jeune homme faisait fuir l'importun. Enfin, ils arrivèrent face au compartiment tant recherché. James fonça vers la porte, l'ouvrit avec rudesse et hurla à l'intention des occupants :

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? J'attends des explications immédiatement !

Les trois Serpentard se regardèrent un moment, visiblement quelque peu surpris que l'on ose leur parler sur ce ton. Finalement, Claris se décida à prendre la parole, non sans soupirer face à l'absurdité de la situation.

-Que nous veux-tu ? Tu n'as pas assez de fans, c'est ça ? Tu essaies de convertir les serpents pour que nous aussi te vouions un culte ? N'as-tu donc aucune honte à faire cela ? Saches que certains de tes compatriotes Bouffondor pourraient prendre cela pour une trahison.

-Mais vas-tu finir par te taire ! s'exclama James. Ferme-la et dis-moi ce que vous avez fait à Lily !

La jeune femme prit un air faussement choqué et répliqua :

-Il est incorrect de parler ainsi, surtout en la présence de deux demoiselles de bonne famille. Où as-tu appris la politesse ?

-Penses-tu sérieusement qu'on lui ait un jour appris la politesse ? renchérit Eva, qui avait jusqu'à présent gardé le silence. Il est beaucoup trop vulgaire pour cela, et il ne possède semblerait-il aucune manière. Il n'a même pas toqué à la porte du compartiment et attendu notre approbation avant d'entrer ! Si mes parents savaient que l'école comptait de tels êtres réfractaires aux bonnes manières, ils m'auraient sans aucun doute scolarisé à Beauxbâtons.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, très chère, approuva Luke. Et puis, tout individu ayant reçu une éducation décente sait qu'on ne salue pas ses hôtes en leur hurlant après.

James bouillait de colère. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de ne pas étrangler ces trois guignols, mais il préférait être certain de ne pas s'être trompé de cible avant de régler son compte à sa cousine. Derrière lui, Mark et Thomas aussi semblaient en avoir marre des trois Serpentard.

-Et puis il pourrait aussi décliner son identité ! reprit Claris. Ne pas le faire montre que l'on se croit connu de tous, ce que je trouve extrêmement narcissique. De plus…

-La ferme ! l'interrompit le jeune Potter. Par Merlin, taisez-vous !

Les trois verts et argents firent comme si de rien était et reprirent leur bavardage incessant, commentant l'impolitesse des Gryffondor, qui eux-mêmes n'en pouvaient plus. Alors que James commençait sérieusement à envisager de se servir d'un Sonorus afin de les faire taire, Luke se tourna vers eux.

-Que nous voulez-vous ? Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé au moment où Potter a crié, ni de ce qu'il a dit d'ailleurs, à part bien sûr qu'il nous a postillonné dessus ce qui, en passant, est très désagréable.

-Un jeune homme bien élevé, en plus de ne pas hurler, ne postillonne pas, ajouta Claris.

-De plus, s'il est élevé de manière convenable, ce jeune homme répond aux questions que l'on lui pose, compléta Eva.

Ils se turent tous trois et enfin James put exposer la raison de sa présence.

-J'ai trouvé Lily en pleurs dans les toilettes, expliqua-t-il. D'après ce que j'ai compris, la personne l'ayant mise dans cet état n'est autres que toi, Claris. Je suis donc venu pour savoir ce que tu lui as fait, et si je l'estime nécessaire, t'administrer la correction que tu mérites.

La jeune femme concernée par cette menace ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un ricanement moqueur devant cet être si présomptueux. James lui lança un regard noir, se demandant si finalement la correction n'allait pas être avancée avant les explications.

-Je n'ai rien fait à ta sœur, soupira la jeune russe. Elle a certainement été choquée par mes mots ou autres choses, mais je ne lui ai rien fait.

-Dans ce cas, que lui as-tu dis qui puisse la mettre dans tous ses états ? insista le jeune homme.

Claris soupira de nouveau, peu désireuse de lui dévoiler toute sa conversation avec la jeune fille.

-Ecoutes James, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, je n'y vois aucun intérêt donc pourrais-tu nous laisser tranquillement profiter du voyage. Et puis, demander des explications à ta sœur serait beaucoup plus rapide.

Le jeune homme sentait sa colère retomber, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il s'était mis dans un tel état pour si peu. Il comprenait que la colère l'ait envahi, mais ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait été si irraisonnée. Il repartait quand Chase l'apostropha :

-Ferme la porte derrière toi !

James regagna donc le couloir aux côtés de ses amis, qui eux non plus, ne savaient pour quelle raison le jeune Potter avait perdu la raison.

-Ça va, James ? lui demanda Thomas. On n'a pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça, c'est à cause d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne veux plus en parler, retournons nous assoir, ça 'a pas d'importance.

Les trois lions regagnèrent leur compartiment, où une surprise les attendait.

-Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'exclama l'aîné des enfants Potter.

-Je ne savais pas où aller. Etant donné que vous n'étiez pas là, j'ai pensé que vous aviez rejoint vos amis ailleurs, répondit la jeune fille. Si je vous dérange, je peux toujours partir.

La cadette Potter savait très bien que son frère ne lui refuserait jamais cela. Néanmoins, elle prit l'air le plus misérable de son répertoire afin d'être sûre qu'il ne s'opposerait pas à ce qu'elle reste. A la vue de l'expression du visage de son frère aîné, Lily sut qu'il n'était pas dupe, bien qu'il la laisse rester en leur compagnie.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans accroc pour les trois Gryffondor et leur jeune acolyte. Ils consacrèrent la fin du trajet à mettre en place leurs futurs mauvais coups tout en se gavant de chocogrenouilles. Le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard bien trop vite au goût de Lily qui commençait – comme une grande majorité des nouveaux élèves avant elle – à angoisser au sujet de la cérémonie de la Répartition.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, cela fait des générations que les Potter vont à Gryffondor. Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à te faire.

-Et si le choixpeau pense que ma place n'est pas là-bas ? Je suis sûr que vous auriez tous honte de moi. Même Albus y est allé !

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le choixpeau lui a proposé Poufsouffle en premier lieu. Et puis, tu n'es pas comme Al, toi tu es courageuse. Maintenant, rejoins Hagrid et les autres premières années. Tu vas voir, la vue que l'on a du château est sublime.

La jeune fille leur adressa un dernier salut avant de se diriger vers ses condisciples qui attendaient l'ensemble des nouveaux élèves auprès du demi-géant.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Mark prit la parole, tout en faisant en sorte que personne ne les écoute.

-Vous savez, tout à l'heure, quand j'ai discuté avec les serpents ? Eh bien, je ne suis pas revenu immédiatement après qu'ils m'aient viré de leur compartiment.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent ses deux compères en chœur.

-Ne m'interrompez pas. Donc, ils m'ont foutu à la porte, et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas écouter leur conversation. Après tout, ils auraient pu parler de chose intéressante comme la stratégie qu'ils vont adopter au Quidditch ou d'autres choses du même genre.

-Et ? l'interrompit James. Qu'ont-ils dit ?

Ils arrivèrent en vue des calèches. Les jeunes hommes en se dépêchèrent de monter dans l'une d'elle afin de ne pas avoir à la partager avec d'autres élèves, ce qui les obligeraient à attendre avant d'avoir la suite du récit de Mark. Heureusement, personne ne les suivit à l'intérieur et le conteur put reprendre.

-Ils n'ont pas parlé de beaucoup de chose, mais c'est assez intéressant. Au début, ils ont simplement commencé à parler de leurs vacances. A ce moment-là, j'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de partir, mais Claris a mentionné un mage noir qui sévirait en Russie et aussi aux alentours.

* * *

Luke, Eva et Claris, une fois les trois énergumènes partis, purent reprendre leur conversation.

-Dis-nous en plus au sujet de ce mage noir, lui ordonna Luke.

-Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter sur lui, soupira la jeune femme. Grigori Artemiev massacre des moldus et rassemble des partisans. Pour l'instant, sa présence n'a été signalée qu'en Russie et dans certains pays limitrophes.

Claris ne savait pas pourquoi ses amis s'intéressaient autant à ce mage, pour elle, il était impensable qu'il arrive jusqu'en Angleterre et elle ne comprenait donc pas non plus la réaction d'Eva et Luke par rapport à ses révélations. Elle le leur dit et ce fut encore Luke qui lui répondit :

-C'est pour toi qu'on s'inquiète, idiote ! Quand comprendras-tu que tu es notre amie et que par conséquent nous avons peur pour toi si danger il y a ? Est-ce que pour une fois, tu pourrais essayer de comprendre ce que tu es pour nous ?

La rousse ne trouva rien d'intelligent à répondre, alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête. Elle s'approcha de Luke, se serra contre lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce baiser aurait pu être plus long si Eva, gênée, ne les avait pas interrompus. Après cela, ils reprirent leurs activités habituelles et commencèrent à travailler sur la farce qui allait commencer l'année.

* * *

James et ses amis étaient assis à la table des Gryffondor, attendant patiemment la fin de la cérémonie de la Répartition. Rapidement, était venu le tour de sa sœur qui, sans aucune hésitation de la part du choixpeau, avait bien évidemment rejoint la même maison que ses frères ainsi que d'une majorité de ses cousins.

La cérémonie s'acheva peu de temps après et ainsi pu débuter le banquet, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à regagner la salle commune de Gryffondor que James Potter se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas aperçu Claris, Zabini et Chase de tous le repas.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

-Hey ! Fais attention Luke ! N'en mets pas trop, tu vas tout faire rater ! s'exclama une voix dans la pénombre des couloirs de la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

-T'inquiètes, répondit une autre voix. Je suis un pro.

-Tu as dit la même chose avant de faire exploser les toilettes du troisième étage l'année dernière, rétorqua une troisième voix. J'ai plus confiance en Claris quand il s'agit de réaliser ce genre de tâches.

-Traitresse, répliqua la deuxième voix, qui était sans conteste masculine. De plus, nous savons tous trois que l'explosion était beaucoup plus amusante que la farce de départ.

-Il n'a pas tort sur ce point, admit la première voix, qui était, elle, féminine tout comme la deuxième. Mais, au lieu de continuer ces chamailleries, je crois que nous ferions mieux de finir tout ça avant qu'il ne sorte tous de la Grande salle. Eva, tu as pensé à dissimuler le reste ?

-Bien sûr, répondit l'interpellée à qui appartenait manifestement la seconde voix féminine. Me prendrais-tu pour une débutante ?

Un bruit sourd retentit soudainement.

-Luke ! s'exclamèrent les deux femmes.

-C'est bon, les rassura le seul individu de sexe masculin du groupe.

-Tu as fini ? lui demanda la première voix.

-J'ai fini, ma belle. Eva n'a plus qu'à lancer le sort de dissimulation et nous auront terminés.

-Seulement pour ce soir, n'oublie pas la seconde partie de demain.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. On se rejoint là-bas à quelle heure ? questionna l'homme.

-Cinq heures et demi, lui répondit l'une des voix féminines.

L'homme soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever si tôt. L'une des deux femmes, devinant ses pensées, répliqua :

-Imagine le résultat au lieu de penser au « sacrifice » que tu vas faire. Tu as pensé à ajouter la signature ?

-Oui. Dépêchons-nous, j'entends des gens arriver.

Les trois ombres disparurent discrètement, laissant leur surprise cachée dans les profondeurs du château.

* * *

James Potter détestait les jours de rentrée il détestait devoir reprendre les cours. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment que lui avait décrit si souvent son père, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de retrouver sa famille et sa maison en regagnant chaque année Poudlard. Sa famille, elle se trouvait au Terrier. Personne ne comptait vraiment pour lui à Poudlard – outre ses nombreux cousins.

En arrivant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il se retint de soupirer, Mark et Thomas l'attendaient, assis dans des fauteuils défoncés aux couleurs de leur maison. Le jeune homme les appréciait, bien sûr, mais être en permanence collé à deux énergumènes qui s'intéressaient beaucoup trop à son nom n'était pas pour le mettre de bonne humeur, et surtout pas de si bon matin. Dès qu'il arriva auprès d'eux, ils se levèrent et ainsi tous trois purent se mettre en route vers la Grande salle en somme, une nouvelle journée de cours ennuyeux en perspective.

Arrivé à la table des Gryffondor, les trois amis se précipitèrent d'un même élan vers les amas de nourriture disposée au centre de la tablée. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que trois Serpentard qu'ils connaissaient bien avait sacrifié quelques heures de sommeil ce matin-là afin de se glisser discrètement dans les cuisines. Mais, à quoi bon s'y intéresser maintenant, après tout, James, Mark et Thomas ne savaient pas cela…

Quelques temps plus tard, quand ils relevèrent les yeux de leur assiette, ils virent que les gens autour d'eux s'embrassaient, sans faire de distinction entre les maisons. Le jeune Potter aperçut même une Gryffondor réfugiée dans les bras d'un Serpentard ce qui, même après la guerre, restait rare et tabou. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchirent plus longtemps à ce phénomène car quelqu'un attira son regard. Il s'agissait d'une Poufsouffle de petite taille, au visage charmant et recouvert de quelques taches de rousseur, sans oublier son corps mince qui la faisait ressembler à une nymphe de la mythologie antique, comme dans les livres que sa tante Hermione lui avait offert. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il perçu d'elle. Il s'approcha d'elle de son habituelle démarche sûre et élégante qui, associée à son physique avantageux, sembla plaire à la jeune demoiselle.

James ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'aborder celles qui l'intéressaient dans la Grande salle, lui préférant largement des endroits plus intime. Il en avait simplement envie. Continuant de s'avancer, il se retrouva rapidement serré contre elle, sellant ses lèvres des siennes. Il ne vit pas ses deux amis qui eux aussi, s'étaient précipités sur la première personne à attirer leur regard.

* * *

Claris riait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et ses deux acolytes semblaient aussi incapables qu'elle à se ressaisir. Voir tous ces couples se former le temps d'un baiser était hilarant, et tous trois avaient hâte que sois découverte leur seconde farce. Ils durent tout de même vite se remettre de leurs émotions, afin de pouvoir mettre en place leur alibi au cas où leur identité soit soupçonnée pas que cela arrive souvent, ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs plus fait prendre à cause de lune de leur « blague de mauvais genre », comme disait le professeur Peterson, depuis la troisième année. Dorénavant, afin que l'on puisse connaître l'auteur de leurs farces, ils préféraient les signer d'un serpent, souvent gravé, parfois transfiguré.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller me chercher quelqu'un, fit remarquer Eva. Je vous laisse.

La jeune femme se dirigea le long de la table destinée aux élèves de Serpentard, balayant la salle du regard à la recherche d'une personne susceptible de lui plaire un minimum afin qu'il soit plus facile pour elle de jouer la comédie. En assistant à ce spectacle improbable, elle eut envie de se remettre à rire, mais elle n'était pas une sang-pur pour rien, elle était issue d'une grande famille aristocrate et avait, par conséquent reçu la meilleure éducation possible, et avait donc dû acquérir au fil des années une grande maîtrise de ses émotions. Soudain, elle aperçut un Serdaigle pouvant faire l'affaire et se dirigea du coup dans sa direction, de la même façon que tous ces gens dont elle se moquait seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient eu l'une de leurs meilleurs idées, et que la seconde partie de leur farce de rentrée allait être encore plus inoubliable.

* * *

Le professeur Peterson n'en revenait pas. Elle se trouvait actuellement au seuil de sa salle de classe, en compagnie d'élèves de sixième année appartenant aux maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor, et la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas _à l'intérieur_ de cette salle, provenait du fait qu'elle s'était changée en véritable forêt impraticable.

-Regardez ! s'exclama l'un de ses (stupides) élèves. La marque des serpents !

Les serpents c'est ainsi qu'avaient été rebaptisés le groupe de fauteur de trouble signant leurs actes par cette représentation animale, et sur ce point, les étudiants ne s'étaient pas embêtés longtemps pour leur trouver ce surnom. En ce qui la concernait, elle était sûre de connaitre l'identité de ces Serpentard soucieux de ne pas récolter trop d'heures de retenue. En effet, elle trouvait beaucoup trop évident que, du jour au lendemain, Chase, Zabini et Weasley aient définitivement arrêté leurs blagues puériles, mais à son plus grand déplaisir, elle ne parvenait jamais à prouver leur culpabilité. D'ailleurs, elle apercevait ce petit impertinent de Luke Chase se retenir de rire avec ses pairs Serpentard, chose que les Gryffondor avait été incapable de faire, visiblement. Seule la présence de ses élèves lui fit retenir le soupir qu'elle sentait pourtant venir elle allait devoir prévenir la directrice.

Le professeur McGonagall, actuelle directrice de l'école de sorcellerie, ne put que décréter une chose lorsqu'on lui rapporta que chacune des salles du château se trouvait changée en jungle et qu'il était impossible de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle prit la décision d'annuler cette première journée de cours afin que les professeurs aient le temps de contrer le maléfice et de trouver les coupables elle invita d'ailleurs chaque élève pouvant lui fournir une quelconque information quant à l'identité de ceux-ci de la contacter. Bien évidemment, aucun des auteurs de ce méfait ne fut appréhendé, et il fallut la journée entière à l'équipe enseignante pour parvenir à lever les différents sorts.

* * *

Les mois passèrent, jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, sans que les trois Serpentard ne s'en rende vraiment compte, trop occupé à préparer en permanence de mauvais coup tout en faisant le minimum en cours. Les trois jeune gens furent donc assez joyeux à l'idée de ces deux semaines de vacances durant lesquelles ils auraient le temps de se reposer afin de pouvoir mettre les bouchées double à la rentrée. C'est en tout cas dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils gagnèrent le Poudlard Express, impatient à l'idée de rentrer chez eux.

Le voyage leur permit de se concerter à propos de leurs farces, de parler de tout, de n'importe quoi, leur rendant pendant un trajet leur innocence d'enfant que leur milieu leur avait vite fait oublié. Malgré leur joie de quitter Poudlard pour ces vacances, Eva ne pouvait véritablement être enthousiasmée à l'idée d'assister à toutes sortes de bal et autres évènements rassemblant les grandes familles magiques de Grande-Bretagne, pour la bonne raison qu'elle n'appréciait aucunement ce genre de festivités.

Autour d'elle, ses deux amis semblaient presque rayonner à la perspective de retrouver leur parenté après tout, Claris allait séjourner deux semaines avec son père dans la réserve de dragons dans laquelle il travaillait, tandis que Luke rejoignait sa mère qui, bien qu'étant issue d'une famille sorcière respectable, n'avait rien à voir avec des personnes de l'acabit de lady Zabini, sa grand-mère. Ses amis semblant avoir remarqué la soudaine morosité qui s'était abattue sur elle, tentèrent au mieux de la distraire, ce qu'ils firent avec brio car en quelques minutes à peine, Eva avait oublié ses sombres pensées et se joignaient aux rires de ses deux camarades.

* * *

-Non ! Tu as tort ! Les Faucons sont les meilleurs !

-Claris, tu as beau entretenir une relation privilégiée auprès de moi, je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça !

La rousse soupira, Luke et elle avaient entamé cette discussion depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes, et elle ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour rester sourd à ses arguments à un tel point. Elle se savait être de mauvaise foi – surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch – mais elle au moins le reconnaissait contrairement à son très cher petit ami qui, en plus de cela, ne voulait pas reconnaître que ce débat resterait forcément stérile.

-Bon, fermez-la ! les reprit Eva. Aucun de vous deux n'a raison, arrêtez de vous engueuler juste pour ça ! J'ai parfois l'impression de devoir gérer deux mômes, alors que vous êtes censés faire partie de l'élite de Poudlard !

Ce commentaire enflammé ne fit pas taire Luke qui n'eut même pas la décence de paraitre surpris. Cependant, il était vrai que la jeune Zabini avait tendance à souvent les reprendre, et c'étaient maintenant devenu pour les deux autres aussi normal que de se dire bonjour (encore que, ils détestaient souhaiter aux gens la bonne journée).

Le train s'arrêta soudainement, coupant le jeune homme dans l'une de ses diatribes exaltée. Ses deux amies saisirent leurs affaires et se mirent à marcher vers la sortie sans l'attendre. Le jeune homme, trouvant fort malvenu le fait qu'elles ne fassent pas mine de s'arrêter, se précipita dans les couloirs dans le but de les rejoindre rapidement, ce qui fut d'ailleurs le cas.

-Vous auriez au moins pu avoir la décence de me laisser finir ma phrase avant de partir, grommela Luke. J'avais presque fini.

-Luke, mon chou, le problème c'est que tu es vraiment chiant quand tu parles Quidditch avec Claris, commença Eva. Je pense que ce genre de discussion entre vous devrait être tabou, sinon, vous pourrez dès lors me réserver une chambre à Sainte-Mangouste.

Les trois amis furent soudainement pris d'un fou rire qui ne les quitta que quand à force de coup ils parvinrent à sortirent du Poudlard Express ils leur fut ensuite simple de gagner le quai où se massait une foule prodigieuse composée des tuteurs et parents des élèves.

-Je crois que c'est le moment de vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances, déclara Luke.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et faisaient mine de partir quand le jeune homme retint Claris. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait qu'il l'embrassait déjà à pleine bouche. Quand la rousse se retira de leur douce étreinte, ce ne fut que pour se plonger dans l'océan de ses yeux bleus qui la regardaient avec tant d'adoration qu'elle se sentait être l'une des merveilles du monde.

-Passe me voir un de ces jours, lui murmura Luke au creux de l'oreille.

-Mmmh… bougonna-t-elle en calant sa tête contre son épaule. J'ai pas envie… Tu veux pas qu'on continue ?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire devant la réaction de sa petite amie mais se reprit rapidement.

-J'adorerais poursuivre cette séance d'embrassade, mais ton père arrive et je ne suis pas sûr que voir sa petite fille chérie se dévergonder ainsi lui fasse énormément plaisir.

La rousse grommela encore un court moment dans son coin, se plaignant de tant de choses qu'il serait inutile de tout retenir. Son père arriva finalement à leur hauteur alors qu'elle râlait à propos de « son horrible dragonne de père ». Heureusement pour elle, Charlie Weasley semblait avoir d'autres préoccupations en tête et il ne fit donc aucune remarque aux deux adolescents.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Claris, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir rentrer avec moi en Roumanie cet hiver, nous préparons un évènement important et toutes personnes qui ne travaillent pas à la réserve sont interdite.

La jeune femme se retint d'arborer une moue boudeuse, elle savait que son père se donnait beaucoup de mal pour elle.

-Je suppose que je vais devoir rejoindre Moscou, soupira-t-elle tout de même.

-Eh bien… J'ai déjà demandé à tes grands-parents s'ils pouvaient t'accueillir.

Claris savait que son père était gêné par cette proposition, lui-même étant au courant du fait que sa fille est été rejetée par une grande partie de sa famille. En revanche, Charlie insistait tout de même chaque année pour qu'ils assistent tous deux à Noël et au nouvel an avec les autres Weasley.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, enchaîna son père. Mais, avec les évènements de cet été, je n'ai pas hâte que tu retrouves Irina.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Père, je ne comptais pas y retourner de sitôt moi non plus, lui répondit la jeune femme.

\- Eh bien, allons-y puisque tout semble être réglé. Ah, j'oubliais. Luke, c'était la dernière fois que je te voyais embrasser ma fille sur ce quai, tu comprends, le menaça Charlie. Ou plutôt, la dernière fois en ma présence, tâche d'être plus discret à l'avenir.

Et c'est sur ces mots que les deux Weasley disparurent dans un _poc_ sonore, et apparurent quelques secondes plus tard devant le Terrier. Claris sentait que les vacances à venir s'annonçait être longue.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

 _Luke,_

 _C'est horrible, la situation est dramatique, viens me chercher ! Je déteste James, Albus, Louis, Lucy, Molly, Dominique, Victoire, Rose, Hugo, oncle Ron, tante Ginny, tante Hermione, oncle Bill, et même Percy et Audrey qui ne sont pas là me sortent par les yeux ! Heureusement, il y a mes grands-parents. Eux, je crois qu'ils n'ont aucune idée du fait que je sois là, c'est reposant…_

 _Plus sérieusement, je voudrais te proposer que l'on se retrouve sur le Chemin de Traverse le 24, mes prétendus cousins y seront tous pour je ne sais quelles raisons donc nous pourrons être tranquille._

 _Encore plus sérieusement, c'est horrible ici ! Je n'ai rien à faire ! Tout d'abord, ces incapables m'excluent de leurs parties de Quidditch (de ce que j'ai vu, ils auraient pourtant beaucoup à apprendre de Moi) sous prétexte que cela pourrait influencer la tactique de l'équipe de Serpentard. Et n'imagine surtout pas que Fred et Rox s'opposent à eux, ils se préoccupent plus de l'image qu'ils renvoient à la famille que d'aider leur pauvre cousine à s'ennuyer un peu moins ! J'ai déjà fini mes devoirs, rends-toi compte à quel point je suis désespérée…Essaie d'imaginer la tête de Peterson quand elle se rendra compte que pour une fois j'ai « pris exemple sur l'exemplarité de mes chers cousins »._

 _Le pire est arrivé hier quand, m'apercevant en train de lire_ L'art de la farce _, tante Hermione s'est mis en tête que je n'avais pas de loisir sain et qu'elle allait me trouver des lectures plus intéressantes. Devine ce que cette idiote m'a sorti ? Un bouquin sur la métamorphose avancée que j'ai déjà lu, et qui ne contient aucune information réellement intéressante. Et dire que cette sotte croyait m'apprendre quelque chose… J'ai appris plus de choses en discutant avec tante Fleur (en français bien sûr, je suis persuadée que je m'améliore) de la collection automne-hiver de je ne sais plus quel styliste français._

 _Enfin bon, tu comprends que c'est l'horreur, que je m'ennuie et tout et tout. J'ai hâte de te retrouver._

 _Claris._

Luke acheva sa lecture avec la forte envie de gagner le Terrier afin d'éliminer un par un les Weasley. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que Claris intégrait une touche humoristique à sa lettre uniquement pour le rassurer; malheureusement pour elle, le jeune homme ne se laissait plus prendre par cette fausse ironie, il avait fini par comprendre au fil du temps qu'elle était incapable d'extérioriser ses sentiments. En revanche, le passage où elle lui proposait une sortie lui avait particulièrement plu, il voyait là l'occasion de finir ce qu'ils avaient débuté sur le quai, voilà bien trois jours. Il avait hâte de revoir sa belle.

* * *

Harry Potter ne savait pas ce qu'il avait raté dans l'éducation de ses enfants. Il leur avait appris les bonnes manières, leur avait inculqué quelques connaissances de base, mais il semblerait que la tolérance ne fasse pas partie de leurs acquis. En effet, ce matin encore le sauveur du monde sorcier avait entendu son fils traiter sa cousine Claris de "traîtresse indigne de porter le nom de Weasley". L'élu ne savait comment faire, il ne savait pas comment aider la jeune fille qui d'une certaine façon lui ressemblait plus que son propre fils; tous deux devaient vivre une partie de l'année avec une famille haineuse à leur égard, devaient vivre accompagnés en permanence par les regards critiques des gens. Ces faits similaires poussaient Harry à vouloir la protéger, mais il savait qu'elle était beaucoup trop fière pour accepter une quelconque aide.

Soudain, il aperçut une chevelure rousse (pas si étonnant que ça chez les Weasley) qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine, et l'expression quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue prit alors tous son sens; se tenait dans l'encadrement du domaine de Molly la jeune Claris. Remarquant sans doute le regard insistant de son oncle, elle fit volte-face et le fixa lui aussi, sans dire un mot. Ce fut ce moment que Harry choisit pour rompre le silence.

\- Que fais-tu là? lui demanda-t-il.

Il se retint de se taper la tête contre les murs, accablé par sa propre bêtise. Il n'aurait pas dû lui parler, c'était une mauvaise idée, et puis, elle n'avait pas l'air malheureuse; elle ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Eh bien, je vais manger, lui répondit-elle. Ça me semble assez logique au vue du lieu où nous nous trouvons.

\- Nous avons déjeuné il y a déjà une demi-heure, répliqua Harry.

Cette conversation ne menait à rien. À quoi bon continuer, il ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle, il n'arrivait même pas à lui parler normalement. Subitement, la jeune fille se mit à ricaner avant de rétorquer vivement:

\- M'as-tu déjà aperçu à table?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle reprit:

\- Tu réalises, personne ne se rend compte que je ne prends plus mes repas en votre compagnie. Je ne suis rien pour vous, et vous n'êtes rien pour moi; je n'ai personne ici mais je suis obligée d'être là.

Avant même que l'élu ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Claris se détourna et pénétra dans la pièce, laissant là son oncle. Harry se rendit compte à ce moment-là de tout ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir, tout ce qu'elle faisait pour ne pas les voir. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour encore lui parler.

* * *

James se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de certains de ses cousins, dont la très désagréable Serpentard. Ils se trouvaient là, tous ensembles, joyeux, afin de faire différents achats, dont certains de leurs cadeaux de Noël. Claris, elle, se tenait à l'écart, ne prenant pas part à la conversation. James ne pouvait s'arrêter de la fixer, il était sûr qu'elle allait leur jouer un mauvais tour comme elle en avait l'habitude, sinon pourquoi serait-elle venu? Soudain, alors qu'il s'était enfin décidé à se détourner d'elle, Claris parti dans une autre direction que celle que prenait le groupe, le jeune homme quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de la suivre pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Il remonta à sa suite l'artère principale du Chemin, prenant garde à ne pas s'exposer plus que nécessaire ce qui ne fut pas trop ardu étant donnée le nombre de personne ayant décidé de se rendre sur l'allée marchande sorcière. Quelques minutes après leur départ, ils attinrent l'Allée des embrumes, l'une des rues les plus mal famés du Chemin de Traverse, ce qui bien sûr, aux yeux de James, était un signe prouvant qu'elle pratiquait la magie noire ou du moins qu'elle était intéressée par des choses illégales et sans aucun doute dangereuse. Le jeune homme s'en frottait les mains, persuadé qu'une fois qu'il aurait parlé des fréquentations de sa cousine à toute la famille, elle ne serait plus acceptée au Terrier.

Ils n'avancèrent pas beaucoup plus, s'arrêtant devant la devanture d'une sombre boutique qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille et, alors que le jeune Potter s'était décidé à repartir, un jeune homme bien connu de James s'avança vers Claris et l'enlaça contre lui un long moment avant de reprendre la direction de la travée principale. La seule question qui lui effleura l'esprit à cet instant fut : que fait Claris dans les bras de Nott ?

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? s'exclama la jeune femme rousse qu'il tenait auprès de lui.

Andrew Nott se retint de ne pas s'énerver après elle, après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir le retrouver ici, il ne pouvait décemment pas la prier de partir avant d'avoir pu lui parler. Cela n'empêchait en rien le fait qu'il la trouvait énervante et d'une vulgarité inconcevable pour tous membres de famille noble, comment réussissait-elle à l'être alors que le froid de l'hiver leur imposait tout de même le port de vêtements chauds ? Enfin, là n'était pas la question pour l'instant, ils avaient plus important à faire.

-Potter nous suivait, lui répondit-il. Aurais-tu aimé qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? Parce que pour moi, il me semble assez logique que nous ne nous retrouverions ensemble pour rien au monde.

-Crois-tu vraiment que me prendre dans tes bras change quelque chose ? répondit Claris Weasley avec sa verve habituelle. Je trouverai ça au contraire bien plus suspect.

Il se retint encore une fois de soupirer devant tant d'entêtement. Quand cesserait-elle de se comporter ainsi avec lui, en la retrouvant aujourd'hui, il lui permettait de protéger ses intérêts.

-Tais-toi et viens, lui ordonna-t-il. Je veux que nous soyons seuls.

Un sourire mutin vint se fixer sur le visage de la jolie rousse. Au vue de ce fait, Andrew ne put que s'attendre au pire lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

-La dernière fois ne t'as pas suffi ? Je l'aurais cru pourtant… Mais vois-tu, si ce n'est que pour cela, j'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire ailleurs.

Il aurait dut s'en douter. Il aurait dut se douter qu'elle rappellerait ces souvenirs de cette nuit à sa mémoire. Cette nuit où il l'avait rejointe, où ils s'étaient enlacés, embrassés, caressés. Cette nuit où il se sentait si mal, même maintenant il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était elle qu'il avait décidé de serrer contre lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait accepté ses étreintes. Il avait reçu une énième lettre venant de son père, il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces responsabilités que faisaient peser son père sur ses épaules. Il avait voulu décompresser.

-Au lieu de te moquer allégrement de moi, tu devrais plutôt t'estimer heureuse que je ne sois pas allé trop loin, tu sais très bien ce qu'il se serait passé dans le cas contraire. Et puis, n'es-tu pas censé sortir avec Chase ?

Son sourire ne quitta pas son visage, ces remarques ne semblaient rien lui faire, elle semblait totalement indifférente face à ces constatations.

-Peut-on y aller maintenant ? le questionna-t-elle. J'ai mieux à faire.

Ainsi, ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un vieux bâtiment décrépi – un peu comme tous ceux que l'on pouvait retrouver dans l'Allée des Embrumes – ,et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, déambulant jusqu'à la salle qu'avait choisi Andrew en vue de cette rencontre. Une fois assise, la jeune femme prit enfin la parole.

-Que me veux-tu ? J'imagine bien que ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de ma compagnie que je suis là.

-Je veux que tu fasses annuler nos fiançailles.

Claris semblait d'un coup bien plus intéressée par son interlocuteur qu'elle dédaignait jusque-là. Tout comme lui, elle n'avait jamais voulu de ce mariage et Nott lui donnait l'occasion de faire quelque chose, en tout cas uniquement s'il avait vraiment trouvé le moyen de réussir.

-Comment veux-tu faire ça ? lui demanda-t-elle. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à te rappeler que mon grand-père aura besoin d'une excellente raison pour tout annuler.

-Ce ne serait pas une excellente raison si tu trouvais des preuves incriminantes contre nous ?

Il la vit réfléchir pendant un instant avant qu'elle ne se lève, semblant prête à partir. Ce fait intrigua le jeune homme, pour lui, jamais elle n'aurait pu laisser passer une occasion pareille. C'est elle qui lui donna la réponse à ses questions.

-Le patriarche Demidov n'acceptera pas, il préfèrera m'envoyer chez vous, que je puisse lui rapporter tous vos faits et gestes, c'est une entreprise impossible et crois-moi sur ce point, j'y ai déjà longuement réfléchis.

Andrew la laissa partir et sur l'instant, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un gamin inutile avec son dossier plein de fausses preuves de machinations et en tête la dernière réplique de sa chère promise.

* * *

Quand elle avait retrouvé ses amis sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce qui avait le plus surpris Eva était le comportement de Claris. Le plus inquiétant n'étant pas le fait qu'elle revienne de l'Allée des Embrumes, on y trouvait parfois des choses très intéressantes, mais plutôt la façon dont elle semblait se désintéresser de tout, elle n'avait même pas cet air enjoué qui pourtant ne la quittait jamais en leur compagnie ! La jeune femme savait que quelque chose clochait, que son amie n'était pas dans son état habituel, mais elle ne savait que faire tant que Claris ne se confierait pas à elle.

Elle lança un regard en direction de Luke, après tout, il pourrait en savoir plus qu'elle au sujet de ce comportement inhabituel, mais l'expression qu'il avait montrait très clairement que lui non plus n'avait aucune idée de ce qui causait autant de soucis à la rousse pour qu'elle soit si différente d'elle-même.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Le 25 mars 2020

 **Attaque de mages noirs en Ecosse**

 _Hier soir, le calme et paisible village moldu de Dunbar en Ecosse a été attaqué par un grand nombre de sorciers n'hésitant pas à utiliser la magie noir ainsi que les Impardonnables. Malheureusement, malgré l'intervention express des Aurors, tous les habitants ont été littéralement massacrés._

 _Aucune informations n'ont pour l'instant été divulguées concernant l'identité des attaquant - il n'est d'ailleurs pas exclu que même nos autorités compétentes n'en sache rien -, mais cette attaque ne peut que nous rappeler la période de Terreur qu'avait instauré Voldemort voilà près de vingt ans._

 _Nouveaux mages noirs ou simples nostalgiques de l'époque de Voldemort ? Attendons avant de nous prononcer sur ce sujet._

 _E. Marshall_

-Regarde la une de la Gazette Claris

-Tu sais très bien que je ne lis jamais ce torchon, Luke, j'ai mieux à faire pour l'instant.

Luke Chase se tourna vers Eva qui se tenait à ses côtés et lui tendit le journal. Soudain, il la vit blêmir, il savait qu'elle avait compris.

-Tu devrais vraiment lire ça, insista la jeune métisse.

Sentant que cet article ne devait pas être anodin, Claris se saisit de l'horreur que lisaient ses amis. Elle aussi, elle blêmit, elle ne réagit pas, elle ne bougea même pas. Elle reprit rapidement contenance et sans rien ajouter à l'adresse des deux autres, elle se précipita vers sa chambre, en ramenant une bouteille d'encre et un parchemin. Elle se mit à gratter sa feuille de sa plume et ce bruit fut le seul qui troubla le silence qui s'était mis en place dans leur coin de la salle commune.

-Que vois-je ? s'exclama quelqu'un près d'eux. Ma merveilleuse fiancée se serait-elle enfin décidée de se mettre au travail ?

Luke aurait bien aimé faire taire l'impertinent, à savoir Nott, mais il estimait que ce n'était pas le moment, il pourrait toujours le faire plus tard, pour l'instant son esprit était encombré à cause de cette histoire d'attaque. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait un lien avec l'homme dont lui avait parlé Claris. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger plus que la rouquine partait déjà en direction de la volière remettre, comme elle avait pris le temps de le leur dire, une lettre à son grand-père.

Le 26 mars 2020

 **Découverte de l'identité des agresseurs de Dunbar**

 _Hier dans la soirée, l'un des attaquants qui venaient de massacrer de sang-froid tous les habitants de ce village et qui s'est fait capturer par les Aurors a dévoilé certains faits avant de se faire brutalement assassiner dans sa cellule alors que les enquêteurs s'étaient absentés._

 _Mais intéressons-nous plutôt à ce qui a été découvert en rapport avec cette enquête. Ces sauvages ne sont autres que des sous-fifres travaillant à la solde d'un puissant mage noir russe celui-ci, un certain Grigori Artemiev, sévirait d'ailleurs depuis déjà trois ans en Russie et dans ses alentours. Nous ne savons absolument rien de ses revendications mais soyez assurés que vous en saurez bientôt bien plus, malheureusement, les Aurors n'ont rien pu apprendre en plus de ces maigres informations concernant cette attaque ainsi que ses commanditaires._

 _E. Marshall_

Harry Potter ne s'énervait que rarement. Il avait gagné une grande maîtrise de soi. Malheureusement pour ses employés, les très estimés Aurors, aujourd'hui il était vraiment très contrarié. Mais il faut le comprendre, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on apprend l'avènement d'un nouveau super méchant, et ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on apprend que cette menace existait depuis déjà au moins trois ans sans que vous n'ayez été informé de quoi que ce soit. Il leva soudainement les yeux de son bureau quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer sans surprise, l'importun n'était autre qu'Hermione qui avait sans doute pu récupérer quelques informations.

-Salut Harry, commença-t-elle. J'ai réussi à convaincre le président russe de nous envoyer tout ce qu'il sait les concernant. En plus de ça, il a promis de nous envoyer des membres des autorités russes pour nous aider à les traquer.

Elle s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle.

-Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? soupira la ministre de la Magie.

Bien qu'il sache que la question de son amie était purement rhétorique, Harry se sentit tout de même obligé de lui répondre.

-Je ne sais pas, Hermione, je ne sais pas…

 _Le 15 juillet 2020_

 _Salut Claris,_

 _J'imagine que tu te doutes qu'en tant qu'ami fidèle et petit ami génial, je t'envoie ce hibou pour te souhaiter un très bon anniversaire. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je tiens à le répéter (je sais que tu ne m'écoutes pas tout le temps quand je te parle avant que tu aies pris ton café matinal), je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être avec Eva et toi pour le fêter. Mais vous connaissant, vous allez aller faire quelques conneries chez les moldus pendant que tes grands-parents penseront que vous allez au restaurant et vous allez sans aucun doute finir saoule._

 _Donc je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à toutes les deux, je te souhaite de rembarrer quiconque te draguerais (comme si quelqu'un pouvait m'arriver à la cheville), et encore une fois, bon anniversaire !_

 _Luke_

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi, Eva ? demanda Claris à son amie.

La jeune métisse soupira bruyamment avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire au sujet de la jolie rousse celle-ci devenait moins enjouée, moins prompt à monter de nouveau coup pendable contre les Gryffondor, elle paraissait plus distante, même avec ses amis et le peu de famille qui lui parlait encore. La jeune Zabini en avait marre des humeurs changeantes de la rousse !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Claris ? finit-elle par la questionner. Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude en ce moment… J'espère que tu sais que si tu as un quelconque problème, tu peux nous en parler à Luke et moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit sa belle amie. C'est juste toute cette histoire de mariage avec Nott qui m'ennuie, mais dès que j'aurais trouvé un moyen pour arranger cela, tout reprendra normalement.

-Quand comptes-tu dire à Luke que tu le considères comme un simple ami ? reprit Eva.

Elle scrutait le visage de son amie, curieuse de connaître sa réaction, mais comme de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, elle garda le même visage fermé que celui qu'elle arborait en présence de personnes étrangères à leur groupe d'ami. Elle reconnut tout de même à un moment, avant que la rousse ne rabaisse son masque, un éclat de désespoir sur son visage parfait.

-Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, fut sa seule réponse.

Eva savait bien tout cela, mais elle garda le silence et ne ramena pas ce sujet sur la table, ainsi, leur soirée festive dans le monde moldu ne fut pas entachée par une autre conversation dérangeante.

Le 1er septembre 2020

 **Artemiev : une nouvelle attaque**

 _Encore une attaque revendiquée par le mage noir russe, en totalisant celle ayant eu lieu durant cet été, nous arrivons à un total de cinq, mais n'oublions pas les trois attaques ayant eu lieu durant la fin de la dernière année scolaire… Funeste présage quand on sait qu'aujourd'hui se déroule la rentrée de Poudlard._

 _Cette année, afin de sécuriser nos chères têtes blondes, la célèbre école de sorcellerie a mis en place différentes précautions. En effet, un détachement d'Aurors spécialement sélectionnés pour cette mission va protéger le train tout au long du voyage._

 _Le chef de la Brigade des Aurors, le célèbre Harry Potter, ne s'est pas prononcé officiellement à ce sujet, mais il a néanmoins dit à titre personnel que pour lui qui a trois enfants scolarisés à Poudlard, cette mesure est « nécessaire si l'on ne veut pas être pris de court »._

 _En revanche, ce que nous pouvons nous demander en ces circonstances, c'est si cela sera vraiment efficace car, malgré la contribution des autorités russes, Artemiev n'a toujours pas été arrêté et un seul de ces disciples l'a été avant de se suicider (voir article du 26 mars). Les Aurors serviront-ils à quelque chose en cas d'attaque ?_

 _S. Smith_

En ce jour de rentrée scolaire, les élèves s'avançaient sur le quai 9 ¾ dans l'attente de monter dans le train qui les mèneraient à Poudlard. Mais cette année, pas vraiment chez les élèves nés-moldus qui entraient en première année, l'ambiance se faisait moins joyeuse qu'à l'accoutumée, surtout chez les parents des élèves qui avaient en mémoire la dernière guerre contre Voldemort. Pourtant, Grigori Artemiev n'était pas Voldemort, il n'attaquait pas particulièrement les moldus ou les sorciers nés-moldus non, lui, il attaquait tout le monde, il ne disait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il terrorisait les populations de la Russie jusqu'à l'Allemagne, n'étant visiblement pas intéressé par le reste de l'ouest européen car la France ou encore l'Italie n'avait pas été touchée, au contraire de l'Angleterre.

Claris trouvait la majorité des gens bien simple d'esprit il était pourtant évident que si le mage russe n'avait pas encore commencé à terroriser tout le reste de l'Europe, c'était sans doute qu'il n'avait pas de contact là-bas et aurait donc du mal à y prévoir des opérations à grandes échelles. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas à cela que pensait la jeune femme, elle se remémorait une scène, au début de l'été.

 _-Serguei, Claris, mes chers enfants, vous avez tous les deux seize ans et c'est pourquoi, comme pour les seize ans d'Alexeï, je vais vous donner la clef déverrouillant l'accès aux ouvrages de magie noire, déclara leur grand-père._

 _Voyant que ses deux petits enfants allaient protester, Aleksandr leur ordonna de se taire en esquissant un simple geste de la main. Il put ainsi reprendre son court discours à l'intention des deux adolescents._

 _-Je sais que tous les deux, vous êtes dégoûté par la perspective d'user de cette forme de magie mais le savoir est un pouvoir. Si vous connaissez au moins ces sorts, vous pourrez vous en protéger, et j'ai espoir que vos vous rendiez un jour compte que l'on peut parfois s'en servir sans forcément être un futur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voici les clefs, dit-il en les leur tendant, vous pouvez dès maintenant accéder à ces différents livres._

 _Aleksandr Demidov prit congé sur ces mots et laissa les deux jeune gens réfléchirent à ses paroles. Claris ne se posa pas beaucoup plus de questions avant de commencer à se diriger vers la bibliothèque familiale._

 _-Que fais-tu ? s'exclama son cousin en la saisissant par le bras. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas apprendre quoi que ce soit concernant ces horreurs !_

 _-Je veux savoir, Grand-père a raison, le savoir c'est le pouvoir. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit ait du pouvoir sur moi sous prétexte que je n'aurais pas voulu apprendre des choses mises à ma disposition ! répondit vivement la rousse._

 _Elle reprit alors son chemin, mais cette fois Serguei ne la suivit pas._

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas penser à cela une fois à Poudlard, elle savait que certains professeurs étaient sans doute pour certain legilimens malgré le fait que cela soit interdit, mais elle ne craignait pas trop que l'on découvre quoi que ce soit à ce sujet dans son esprit étant donné que son grand-père avait décidé très tôt de former ses chers petits-enfants à l'occlumancie.


	9. Chapter 9

Je viens de me rendre compte avec horreur que j'avais négligé de répondre aux reviews que certains lecteurs m'avait laissée. Je m'excuse infiniment auprès de tout ceux qui ont la gentillesse de commenter cette fiction. Donc merci à **une solitaire** , **Rose-Eliade** , **Aleera6** et aux différents anonymes pour leurs reviews et je suis sincèrement désolée à cause de cette ingérence de ma part.

* * *

 _Le 15 juillet 2021_

 _Salut Claris,_

 _Alors maintenant, c'est comme ça ? Tu ne nous parles plus, à Eva et moi, sous prétexte qu'on a rompu tous les deux ? J'imagine très bien que tu sais à quel point c'est stupide, parce que si tu espérais qu'un beau jour je te retomberai dans les bras, sache ma chère que ce que tu faisais avec Nott était suffisamment explicite et que même maintenant, plus d'un mois après vous avoir découvert, j'en suis encore dégoûté._

 _J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'attaque vers chez toi, que tu te portes bien et que tu passes un joyeux anniversaire même si nous ne sommes pas là pour le fêter avec toi. Rappelle-toi que tu peux nous trouver à n'importe quel moment du jour comme de la nuit et qu'on t'aime même si t'as merdé._

 _Luke._

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va répondre ? demanda Eva avec espoir.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à son amie, mais l'image de Claris enlacée par les bras de Nott était encore bien trop présente dans son esprit. Peut-être que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie – du moins pour l'instant – c'était que Nott non plus n'était jamais allé jusqu'au bout avec elle. Encore que, à la fin de cette année scolaire, alors que lui ne serait plus à Poudlard, ils allaient certainement se marier… Qu'il maudissait les traditions sangs-purs !

-Je crois que nous l'avons perdu, Eva, répondit-il. Je pense qu'elle ne veut plus de nous dans sa vie. Il faudra que tu me donnes les dates des sorties à Pré-au-Lard afin que nous puissions nous y voir, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop dure pour toi de la voir, mais ne lui fais rien.

Luke voyait les larmes briller dans les yeux de sa comparse de toujours, et il savait que lui-même ne devait pas être mieux. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir Claris…

 _Le 5 décembre 2021_

 _Ma chère cousine,_

 _J'ai bien tardé à t'écrire, mais l'information que j'ai à te transmettre me touche moi-même énormément et m'a donné tant de choses à faire que je n'ai pas pu prendre le temps de t'en informer. Aleksandr Demidov, notre grand-père adoré, est décédé voilà deux jours et m'a nommé son héritier dans son testament._

 _Sache cousine chère à mon cœur que je comprends à l'instant où j'écris cette lettre toute la douleur qui doit t'envahir et je ressens la même quant au souvenir de notre regretté patriarche. Ainsi, afin que nous puissions nous retrouver tous ensemble dans notre douleur comme il se doit d'être fait pour honorer la mémoire d'un défunt, je t'invite à passer avec nous, ta famille, les deux semaines de vacances que ton école t'accorde._

 _J'attends ta réponse au plus vite._

 _Baron Alexeï Demidov._

Claris pleurait. Elle pleurait ce grand-père à la fois si dure, parfois mauvais, et si bon avec elle, c'était d'ailleurs en étudiant sa personnalité qu'elle s'était rendu compte que le monde n'était pas manichéen. Elle était triste elle savait qu'Alexeï serait digne de son titre nouvellement acquis, mais jamais elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de le comparer à Aleksandr.

Alors que ses idées redevenaient claires, elle se saisit de deux morceaux de parchemin confirmant sur l'un à son cousin qu'elle se rendrait bien au domaine cet hiver, expliquant sur l'autre à son père qu'ils ne fêteraient pas Noël ensemble cette année.

Le 8 janvier 2022

 **Attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse : de nombreuses victimes**

 _Hier à midi sont surgit un nombre important, écrasant, de serviteurs d'Artemiev, ils ont attaqué et détruit une grande quantité de commerce comme la célèbre échoppe de baguettes Ollivander's ou encore la librairie Fleury et Bott's. Les Aurors sont intervenus dès que possible, mais on comptait déjà un grand nombre de morts, mais l'affrontement qui s'ensuivit entre les deux camps fut sans aucun doute bien plus meurtrier en raison des sorts perdus. On regrette aujourd'hui le décès de trente-huit citoyens et de cinq Aurors en revanche, il a été impossible d'en apprendre plus quant aux morts et leur identité du côté des mages noirs, en raison du fait qu'ils aient disparu avec les cadavres de leurs congénères._

 _W. Skeeter_

Il n'aimait pas quand tout changeait trop vite. L'atmosphère de Poudlard actuellement changeait bien trop rapidement à son goût dans la Grande salle les élèves chahutaient moins, de même que dans les couloirs et durant les cours. Il préférait même quand Potter et sa bande le prenait pour cible de leurs farces stupides, au moins, il y avait plus d'actions mais en ce moment, ça changeait. Il regagna alors sa salle commune.

Il avait toujours aimé la salle commune de Serpentard, l'ambiance ne changeait pas, c'était les alliances qui se modifiaient, et la vue sous-marine du lac était des plus agréables. Mais il aperçut une chevelure rousse au milieu de tous ces jeunes arborant les couleurs de leur Maison, alors tous ce qu'il réussissait pour l'instant à maintenir hors du flot de ses pensées le rattrapa et il ne put que rejoindre la jeune femme qui faisait ressortir si bien ses appréhensions.

-Salut Weasley, lui dit-il.

Elle ne détourna même pas les yeux de l'épais ouvrage qu'elle tenait contre elle et ne fit que répondre aux salutations de son condisciple.

-Salut Nott.

-Mon père est mort dans l'attaque d'hier.

Elle ne réagit pas, alors qu'il voulait qu'elle réagisse ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser seul au milieu de ce flot d'émotions qui menaçait un peu plus chaque secondes qui passaient de le submerger ! Elle devait faire quelque chose !

Alors qu'elle ne faisait rien pour venir à son aide, Andrew Nott se rendit compte que cette jeune femme était devenue son roc, qu'il avait pris l'habitude de venir la retrouver à chaque fois qu'il allait mal. Maintenant, cela se retournait contre lui, il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Elle avait acquis un pouvoir sur lui.

-Ce n'était pas écrit dans l'article de William Skeeter, dit-elle en tournant une page de son ouvrage.

En fait, le jeune homme aurait encore préféré qu'elle ne dise rien, il aurait évité d'entendre de telles banalités. Elle ne voulait plus de lui pour l'instant alors il comprit qu'il devait la laisser et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Le 28 février 2022

 **Le bal des Borgia, l'évènement où il faut être**

 _Ce soir aura lieu le bal de clôture du carnaval de Venise, organisé par la vieille et noble maison Borgia, et comme nos lectrices le savent, c'est l'évènement où il faut se faire voir ! Robes démesurées, costumes disproportionnés, masques extravagants vont se succéder dans cette soirée hors du commun et qui s'annonce être la plus déraisonnables et impressionnantes de l'année ! Comme chaque année, un thème a été imposé, et comme chaque année, ce thème est assez original, puisqu'il s'agit cette fois de l'art sous toutes ses formes._

 _Maintenant, que dire des invités de la famille Borgia ? Eh bien, sachez qu'il s'agit là de la crème de la crème de la société, et comme nous savons que vous êtes curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus quant à ces personnalités, Sorcière Hebdo vous a préparé la liste des cinq meilleurs partis participants à ce bal !_

 _1\. Edward Clifford est américain, veuf, il a trente-quatre ans, deux enfants et est riche comme Crésus. Il a donné l'année dernière une somme de 30 000 gallions à des fins de recherche._

 _2\. Apolonio Borgia est italien, il a seulement vingt ans mais il est l'héritier de son père et par la même occasion de la plus grande fortune italienne et l'une des plus grandes fortunes mondiales. Il n'est pas encore fiancé et ne serait pas du tout désagréable à regarder._

 _3\. Alexeï Demidov est russe, il a lui aussi vingt ans et représente à lui tout seul la plus grande fortune de l'Europe de l'est et du Caucase. Il a hérité du titre de baron en décembre dernier à la mort de son grand-père mais semble ne pas avoir de problèmes avec cela malgré son très jeune âge et il n'est pas encore impliqué dans un contrat de mariage. Et puis, si vous n'arrivez pas à avoir le baron, il vous restera son frère, Serguei Demidov…_

 _4\. Takeo Otori est japonais, il a quarante-quatre ans et est le patriarche du clan Otori et représente la plus importante fortune d'Asie. Malheureusement pour vous chères lectrices, il vient de se remarier et a un enfant._

 _5\. Andrew Nott est anglais, il vient d'avoir dix-huit ans et a hérité récemment du titre de Lord Nott suite au décès de son père dans une attaque terroriste. Son père, le précédent Lord, a suffisamment sut faire fructifier sa fortune pour devenir la première fortune anglaise, dépassant la célèbre famille Malefoy. Il est fiancé avec la jeune Claris Weasley-Demidov et leur mariage devrait avoir lieu d'ici la fin de leurs études à Poudlard à la fin de cette année scolaire._

 _Ce sera tout pour ce classement, mais n'oubliez pas d'acheter la prochaine édition afin d'avoir un compte-rendu de cette soirée._

 _V. J._

La salle de bal était plongée dans le noir, et les seuls éclairages consistaient en des néons colorés – alimentés magiquement bien sûr. Un jeune homme – quoiqu'il fût assez difficile de juger de son âge étant donné le fait qu'il portait un masque – se tenait dans un coin de l'immense pièce, jaugeant les personnes présentes sans pour autant s'en approcher. Pour l'instant, personne ne semblait avoir retenu son attention ne voyant pas à travers les masques des convives, c'était plutôt leur façon d'être qui l'intéressait. Il s'ennuyait de plus en plus, personne ne sortait de l'ordinaire ici, il ne s'agissait là que des habituels sorciers de la haute entourés de quelque parvenus qui avaient réussi à gravir les échelons.

Il commençait à s'ennuyer profondément quand il aperçut une jeune femme qui semblait avoir la même occupation que lui, ce qui, loin de la rendre hors du commun, la rendait plus intéressante que les autres idiots présents dans cette salle. Soudain, il croisa son regard bleu glacial et elle le surprit en ne baissant pas les yeux, cela faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait pas un minimum défié et cela lui fit l'effet d'une bouffée rafraîchissante. C'est donc sans étonnement que l'homme la rejoignit dans son coin, près du buffet, sans doute afin d'entendre toutes les conversations.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle quand la silhouette sombre arriva à ses côtés.

L'homme savait bien que ce n'était pas pour lancer la conversation que la jeune femme lui avait adressé la parole mais qu'elle ne voulait que respecter certains principes de politesse. Voyant son air un peu coincé sûrement dû à la stricte éducation de la noblesse, il eut soudain envie de s'amuser un peu avec cette jeune femme, il avait envie de la décoincer un peu…

-Bonsoir mademoiselle, lui répondit-il avant de lui faire le baisemain protocolaire. Permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer que vous êtes en beauté ce soir. Cette robe ne serait-elle d'ailleurs pas l'une des créations de monsieur Zambo, ce célèbre créateur italien ? Veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne vois pas beaucoup de rapport entre votre vêtement et e thème de ce soir ?

L'homme savait très bien qu'il ne posait que des questions sans intérêts mais cette jeune femme serait sans doute la seule distraction de sa soirée. Il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la signification artistique de la robe noire bourrées de plis et de déchirures de la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes bien curieux, répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Je ne veux que vous faire la conversation mademoiselle. Et puis, vous semblez vous ennuyer autant que moi, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour répondre à mes questions ?

En attendant qu'elle daigne enfin lui répondre, l'homme la détailla plus en avant malgré son visage caché par un loup aux couleurs noire et argent, on pouvait deviner qu'il était gracieux, sa poitrine, moins généreuse que celle de certaines de ses voisines, était mise en valeur par le bustier de sa robe, ses jambes nues étaient longues et son teint pâle, et sa longue chevelure rousse détachée offrait un charmant contraste avec son sombre accoutrement.

-Ma robe représente la création de par la destruction et c'est bien une Zambo, lui répondit-elle. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre monsieur, sinon que vous êtes envahissant.

L'homme ne se retint pas de rire et on l'entendit s'esclaffer bruyamment. Cette jeune femme l'amusait bien plus que toutes les personnes qu'il avait à côtoyer ces derniers temps.

-Accordez-moi au moins une danse afin que je puisse me rattraper auprès de vous. Sachez que si vous repartez ce soir en ayant mauvaise opinion de moi, je ne saurais m'en remettre.

-J'accepte si néanmoins, vous promettez d'arrêter de me poser toutes ces questions, convint la jeune femme. Et puis, j'imagine qu'il serait inutile de vous rappeler les règles de convenance.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre avant de se saisir de la main de la rousse et la traîner au centre de la salle, au milieu des convives, là où les Borgia avaient prévu la piste de danse. Il ne prêta pas particulièrement d'attention à la technique de la jeune femme, étant membre de la noblesse, celle-ci était obligatoirement parfaite. Non, ce qui l'intéressait plus, c'était le curieux manège auquel elle se livrait alors qu'elle n'avait manifesté pas le moindre intérêt à son égard quand ils discutaient, maintenant elle se rapprochait fortement de lui, comme si d'un coup, sa présence était devenu euphorisante et aphrodisiaque. Alors qu'il allait lui demander des explications quant à son comportement indécent – un comble pour elle -, elle le prit de court en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-Ne vous faites pas d'idées. Je fais ça à cause de mon fiancé, vous n'en saurez pas plus.

-C'est dommage, répondit-il. Moi qui me faisais une joie de vous retrouver ce soir dans mon lit… Que vais-je faire désormais ? Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, je vais devoir vous demander de me tenir compagnie plus longtemps, mademoiselle.

Elle laissa apparaitre un sourire sur ses lèvres que l'homme trouvait si exquises. Il devait l'avouer, il trouvait cette jeune femme sublime tant de par son aspect physique que par son attitude. Quand celle-ci dut repartir au bras d'un autre jeune homme, il fut réellement déçu, il avait vraiment aimé sa compagnie. Les seuls indices qu'il eut concernant son identité furent des initiales : C. D.


	10. Chapter 10

_Le 12 juin 2022_

 _Ma chère cousine,_

 _J'espère que tu passes une bonne fin d'année scolaire et que tu vas bien réussir tes examens de fin d'année. J'aimerais t'annoncer que la première semaine de juillet tu devras être présentée à Grigori Artemiev._

 _Je sais que ses actes ne t'ont jamais intéressé, mais la pression qu'il a fait peser sur moi était intenable et je ne pouvais plus faire tarder mon allégeance. De plus, une fois que l'on a entendu le pourquoi de tout cela, je peux t'assurer que l'on comprend bien mieux tous ses actes._

 _Je tiens à t'annoncer en plus de cela que ton mariage avec Lord Nott devrait avoir lieu au plus tard en octobre et que tu ne pourras pas me convaincre de le repousser à une date ultérieure, tout est déjà convenu sauf la date définitive que nous fixerons à ta venue._

 _Au revoir,_

 _Baron Alexeï Demidov._

* * *

Claris n'avait pas envie d'être là, dans ce sublime manoir des abords de Saint-Pétersbourg elle n'avait pas envie de rencontrer un mage noir, elle ne voulait pas. Sauf qu'elle le devait, l'honneur de sa famille en dépendait, alors elle avait revêtit la dernière robe que sa mère avait faite faire pour elle par l'un des créateurs les plus à la mode du moment. Elle attendait dans le salon le plus luxueux de la propriété en compagnie de tous les membres de sa famille à savoir sa mère, sa grand-mère, son oncle ainsi que son épouse, Serguei et Alexeï. Bien entendu, la présence de toutes les autres personnes leur étant apparentées n'avait pas été requise, ne s'agissant que de lointains parents inintéressants à leurs yeux.

-Tu es prête Claris ? lui demanda Alexeï qui venait de se rapprocher d'elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne veut que rencontrer le reste de ma famille afin de voir si l'un d'entre vous pourrait lui être utile. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'intéresse à Serguei et à toi, vous êtes trop jeune.

-On dirait que c'est toi qui panique mon cher cousin, lui répondit-elle. Tu sais, je ne vais pas l'insulter ni rien d'autre dans ce genre, nous n'allons pas nous faire tuer.

Le baron ne lui répondit pas et retourna s'installer dans son confortable fauteuil. La jeune femme savait que son seul but avait été de lui assurer son soutien à sa manière, mais elle n'aimait pas qu'il la prenne pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par le bruit de la grande porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait, bientôt suivit par celui des pas s'avançant dans leur direction et des couinements de l'elfe de maison.

C'est sans surprise que quelques minutes seulement après avoir entendu la porte démesurée s'ouvrir que les Demidov virent arriver Grigori Artemiev. Ce qui surpris sans doute le plus Claris fut le fait qu'il ne portait aucun masque, il n'essayait pas de dissimuler son identité. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais la jeune femme était persuadée qu'un génie criminel ferait au moins attention à ce que tous ses partisans - qui pouvaient justement se faire capturer à n'importe quel moment – ne connaissent pas son visage. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se lever comme tout le monde à son entrée dans le salon et de le saluer d'une révérence quand il arriva à sa hauteur, tandis que lui, respectant tous les us et coutumes de la noblesse, lui répondait d'un baisemain. Une fois chacun salué, tout le monde pris place dans l'un des confortables sièges du salon.

-Vous savez pourquoi je suis venu, commença Artemiev. Votre reconnaissance, votre soutien, votre allégeance. Mais avant de vous demander de me rejoindre, je veux que vous sachiez ce que je défends.

Claris ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette voix et cette silhouette lui disait quelque chose. La voix chaude du mage noir donnait de l'intensité à ses propos, les appuyait.

-Je veux que vous sachiez dans quoi vous vous engagez, reprit-il. Mon but, c'est que les sorciers n'aient plus à sa cacher, cela réglerait tant de problèmes… Les orphelins ou nés-moldus pourraient être pris en charge bien plus tôt, ils connaîtraient le monde des sorciers et ne seraient pas projetés subitement dedans. Ils pourraient s'imprégner de notre culture, et ne croyez-vous pas que si Voldemort n'avait pas été maltraité par des moldus à cause de ses dons les choses auraient pu être différentes ?

La jeune femme se retint de rire elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu convaincre son cousin anti-moldu avec de tel propos, surtout qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'Artemiev et ses disciples ne faisaient aucune distinction entre les différents statuts de sang des sorciers. En revanche, elle se retrouvait dans certains de ses propos, Alexeï avait peut-être raison, peut-être que cela valait la peine de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, de le rejoindre, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait penser à cela sans se rappeler de ce que lui racontait les Weasley sur le règne de Voldemort et sur la magie noire. Elle ne savait pas s'il était judicieux de réinstaller un climat de terreur dans le monde magique.

-Je me doute que si les moldus étaient tous mis au courant d'un coup nous aurions à faire à de nombreuses chasses aux sorcières, qu'ils tenteront à nouveau de tous nous tuer, et ils le pourraient sûrement grâce à leurs nouvelles technologies. Ce que je veux, c'est regrouper nos deux mondes bien distinct en un seul il n'y aurait plus un monde magique et un monde non-magique, nous pourrions nous unir. Ainsi, ils auraient accès à notre magie pour les aider dans certaines tâches et nous bénéficierions de leur avance en ce qui concerne certaines techniques de pointe qui nous sont totalement inconnue. Je veux moderniser la société sorcière et ainsi lutter contre notre extinction.

Anastasiya eut un petit rire moqueur, elle ne semblait en aucun cas convaincue par ce petit discours. Cela n'étonnait pas Claris, sa grand-mère avait beaucoup de mal avec le changement et restait de la vieille école, incapable d'évoluer ses mentalités.

-N'écoutez pas ces fadaises, tout ce qu'il veut de nous c'est notre argent et notre notoriété ! Et toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Alexeï. Comment peux-tu accepter de traiter avec l'un de ces stupides pro-moldus ? Tu veux te rallier à ces dégénérés qui aiment nous prendre de haut ? Ton grand-père a eu tort de te nommer baron, il aurait dû respecter les traditions !

-Grand-mère, je vous interdis de parler ainsi de notre invité, rétorqua le baron. Et puis, si la décision de grand-père ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez très bien quitter de suite cette demeure, mais je vous préviens que jamais je ne vous verserai de quelconque pension si vous faites ça. A vous de choisir ce que vous voulez faire. Cette proposition tient pour vous aussi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du reste de sa famille.

Grigori Artemiev était ravi. Non seulement le baron Demidov le soutenait, mais il allait jusqu'à menacer toute sa famille. Il avait bien fait de le contacter, ce jeune homme paraissait plus ouvert que l'ancien patriarche, même s'il restait tout aussi impossible à influencer. Les réactions des Demidov amusèrent le mage noir Anastasiya ne laissa rien paraître mais se rassit, le jeune Serguei avait légèrement blanchi, et les quatre autres ne réagirent certainement qu'en leur for intérieur. Soudain, un détail le saisit la jeune femme, la cousine du baron, sa silhouette lui rappelait quelque chose. Des jambes longues et fines, un visage caché par un masque, une robe noire déstructurée… Il ne pouvait s'agir que de la jeune femme rencontrée au bal des Borgia ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il lui avait été impossible de retrouver cette fameuse C. D., il l'avait prise pour une anglaise étant donné qu'ils avaient communiqué dans la langue de Shakespeare tout au long de leur échange et qu'elle avait présenté un fort accent britannique. Il semblerait qu'il s'était fourvoyé, chose impensable aux yeux du grand Grigori Artemiev, les autres pouvaient se tromper mais pas lui !

-J'imagine que vous êtes là pour nous enrôler dans vos troupes, dit Dimitri Demidov, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

Le mage noir savait bien que l'homme avait déjà été prévenu par son fils des raisons de sa venue, cette affirmation ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à amener le sujet sur la table.

-En effet, si le baron m'a déjà promis son soutien, il ne peut se compromettre en rejoignant les rangs de mes combattants, et j'ai horriblement besoin que des sorciers qualifiés intègrent mes forces. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vous avoir convaincu de la justesse de ma cause.

Le jeune frère du baron Demidov semblait se retenir de dire quelque chose, mais il pouvait constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'en être rendu compte étant donné que sa cousine qui était assise à ses côtés lui avait saisi la main pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire. Visiblement, il semblerait que cette remarque ne lui aurait pas plu, sinon pourquoi l'empêcher de s'exprimer, Artemiev n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir donné une image horrible ou bien même tyrannique de lui-même.

-Soyez sûr de ma loyauté, j'accepte de servir sous vos ordres, déclara Irina Demidov.

Très vite, Dimitri, Anya et Anastasiya lui assurèrent de même un soutien sans failles et demandèrent à intégrer son armée et les seuls occupants de la pièce encore assis et n'ayant pas plié genoux face à lui étaient la cousine et le frère du baron, sans compter Alexeï lui-même étant donné qu'il lui avait déjà prêté allégeance et qu'il serait discourtois de la part de Grigori de lui demander de refaire ce serment. Ce fait ne l'étonna guère, il se doutait bien que ces deux jeune – bien qu'il ignorât leur âge exact – sortait à peine de l'adolescence, cependant il ne put s'empêcher de se montrer curieux quant aux raisons qui les poussaient à ne pas se précipiter à ses pieds. Serguei ne prit pas même une seconde de réflexion pour répondre à sa question.

-Vous luttez pour une bonne cause, mais comment pourrais-je cautionner les méthodes d'un meurtrier ! s'exclama-t-il. Et puis, vous utilisez la magie noire, une magie proscrite, bien plus dangereuse que la magie blanche !

Sa cousine à ses côtés soupira, pas bruyamment mais suffisamment fort pour que le mage noir perçoive tout l'agacement qu'elle ressentait face aux propos du jeune homme.

-Nous pourrions avoir un très long débat concernant la dangerosité de la magie noire face à la blanche, répliqua-t-elle. De fait, on peut causer parfois plus de dommage avec un sort blanc qu'avec un sort noir, mais là n'est pas la question.

Se retournant vers Artemiev, elle le fixa de ses yeux de glace, donnant au mage la désagréable sensation qu'elle devinait ses pensées. S'était-elle rendue compte de son identité ? Il ne le savait pas, elle montrait autant d'émotions qu'un iceberg à cet instant.

-En ce qui concerne votre question, monsieur Artemiev, je ne vois pas à quoi vous servirait une jeune femme d'à peine dix-huit ans et qui a tout juste ses ASPIC en poche.

-Ne soit pas impertinente Claris, la gronda sa grand-mère. Tu aurais pu répondre à cette question sans faire preuve de sarcasme.

Ainsi elle se nommait Claris. Cela correspondait parfaitement aux initiales de sa charmante cavalière au bal de clôture du carnaval de Venise cet hiver.

-Soyez indulgente Anastasiya, la coupa Grigori. Après tout, votre petite-fille n'a fait qu'énoncer un fait. Mais, je me pose une question ma chère, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à la rousse, qu'est-ce donc que les ASPIC ?

-L'examen de fin d'étude délivré à Poudlard, répondit-elle laconiquement.

-Et que comptez-vous faire maintenant que vous avez fini votre cursus à Poudlard ? la questionna le mage.

Elle semblait surprise qu'Artemiev lui pose autant de question et semble tant attendre sa réponse. Néanmoins, elle se reprit rapidement et lui répondit :

-Je vais épouser Lord Nott.

Le mage noir savait bien ce que cela voulait dire, que sa seule activité allait être d'élever ses futurs enfants, mais il était curieux de savoir ce que voulait vraiment cette jeune femme, il lui portait un grand intérêt et se demandait donc si elle avait un minimum de potentiel. Conscient qu'elle ne dirait rien devant sa famille de peur qu'ils lui fassent payer ses propos, et bien trop curieux, Grigori ordonna :

\- Quittez la pièce. J'aimerai m'entretenir seul avec elle.

\- Vous savez, elle n'est guère intéressante, déclara Anastasiya, toujours désireuse de rabaisser sa petite-fille. Elle ne doit pas même être capable de lancer un sortilège informulé. Ne vous embarrassez pas d'un tel boulet si vous voulez faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vous demande de me laisser en juger. Et puis, il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé votre avis madame.

Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton calme mais tous avaient deviné que la vieille femme l'exaspérait et qu'il serait capable des pires exactions si jamais ils n'obéissaient pas à ses ordres. De fait, il s'agissait là d'un détail commun aux meneurs, et aucun d'eux ne doutaient qu'Artemiev fasse partie de cette catégorie. Ainsi, ils débarrassèrent rapidement la pièce de leur présence et s'en allèrent plus loin, curieux quant à ce que le mage comptait faire à Claris.

\- Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus ici, répondez à ma question.

La jeune femme eut un rire amer avant de répondre :

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je suis fiancée à Nott depuis mes quinze ans, je n'ai jamais eu la possibilité de me demander ce que je ferais plus tard. Et pourtant, j'avais toujours pensé qu'aucun sang-pur ne demanderait ma main à cause de ma filiation…

L'homme était très intrigué, qui était donc le père de la jeune femme pour que le fait qu'ils soient du même sang puisse empêcher des nobles de contracter un contrat de mariage avec elle ? Il lui posa la question.

\- Un traître à son sang. Issu d'une vieille famille anglaise, les Weasley.

\- M'avez-vous reconnu ? l'interrogea-t-il, passant du coq à l'âne. Parce que moi, j'ai gardé le souvenir d'une beauté renversante, d'un charme transcendant, d'un maintien époustouflant, et d'un caractère abominable.

\- C'est une très belle description du baron, mais je crains qu'il ne soit pas de ce bord-là, répliqua Claris, sans qu'aucun sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage contrairement su mage face à elle qui riait légèrement.

\- J'avais oublié l'humour piquant, chose dont vous n'êtes pas dépourvu mademoiselle Demidov. Mais je ne vous ai pas retenu pour que nous nous amusions. Je ne vous cacherais pas que vous m'avez fait très bonne impression en février, je serais donc déçu si jamais je me rendais compte que votre chère grand-mère avait raison en disant que vous n'étiez qu'une sorcière incapable. Maintenant, je vais vous poser une seule et simple question mademoiselle Demidov : voulez-vous me rejoindre ?

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Claris. Que voulait-elle ? Rejoindre Artemiev lui serait-il profitable ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais l'idéologie pour laquelle il se battait l'intéressait, elle voulait se battre pour la liberté des sorciers. Mais dans peu de temps, elle serait mariée et Nott pourrait lui interdire de se battre après tout, n'était-ce pas les hommes du mage noir qui avait tué son père ? Elle n'en avait que faire. Mais saurait-elle travailler en ayant un maître ? Elle n'en savait rien.

\- Je veux vous rejoindre.


	11. Chapter 11

L'homme avançait sous la pluie glaçante, gelé jusqu'aux os malgré sa longue cape noire qui le protégeait entièrement. Pestant contre les éléments, l'homme pénétra dans un bâtiment comme il y en avait tant d'autres à Londres, rejoignant une salle sombre après avoir traversé un hall des plus glauques. Tout dans ce lieu dégageait une atmosphère oppressante, du peu de luminosité s'échappant des chandeliers et des lampes à gaz, en passant par la poussière présente sur chaque meuble et les fissures aux murs. Il se demandait pourquoi la réunion avait été organisée dans un lieu aussi insalubre et sordide.

\- Salut James ! l'interpella sa cousine Roxanne, assise autour d'une table comme tous les autres. On commençait à se demander si t'allais venir, on attendait que toi. Prends place, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

James Potter ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait accepté de venir, c'était une très mauvaise idée ! Il était très fier de sa situation d'apprenti auprès d'un très grand Maître des potions, il savait que son maître ne prenait part à aucun combat et il lui avait d'ailleurs conseillé de faire de même, c'était mieux pour les affaires apparemment. Et James tenait en très haute estime ses conseils.

\- Je ne sais même pas à quoi pourrait servir une telle réunion alors que tante Hermione est ministre de la Magie et mon père chef du département de la justice magique, soupira-t-il.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce – c'est-à-dire tous ses cousins – se retournèrent vivement vers lui, visiblement surpris. Devant leur attitude à tous, il ne put s'empêcher de s'expliquer.

\- Enfin, réfléchissez ! Pourquoi l'Ordre du Phénix existait-il ? Parce que le ministère était trop corrompu pour combattre correctement Voldemort, il était trop faible. Ce n'est plus la même chose aujourd'hui. Tante Hermione est ministre de la Magie, mon père est directeur du département de la justice magique, oncle Percy est directeur du département de la coopération internationale ais-je vraiment besoin d'en citer plus ?

\- Ah oui ? c'est réellement ce que tu crois ?

La personne qui venait de s'exprimer se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'était approchée sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à discuter de tout et de rien. Aux côtés de cette silhouette cachée dans l'ombre se tenait d'autres ombres impossibles à distinguer à cause du mauvais éclairage. Cette personne se rapprocha encore plus de l'assemblée et James ne put que s'exclamer :

\- Papa !? Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je viens reformer l'Ordre du Phénix, parce que contrairement à ce que tu crois, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose depuis nos bureaux du ministère. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de personne ayant rejoint Artemiev, tu ne sais rien, tu te crois adulte mais tu n'as pas évolué, tu es toujours ce garçonnet de onze ans impatient et imbu de lui-même ! Si tu te crois capable de grandir, dis-le, reconnais que j'ai raison et rejoins ce nouvel ordre, combats pour tes idéaux !

Tout le monde s'était tu autour d'eux, personne ne pipant mot. La colère de Harry à l'égard de James en étonnait plus d'un le Survivant était habituellement un vrai papa poule détestant punir ses enfants et leur passant toutes leurs frasques, au contraire de sa très stricte épouse.

Pendant que les deux hommes parlaient, les différentes personnalités massées derrière l'élu s'étaient toutes trouvées un siège autour de la table et l'une d'elle attira d'emblée le regard de James qui, malgré les paroles de son père, ne put s'empêcher de reprendre la parole et accaparer une nouvelle fois l'attention du reste de la tablée.

\- Et elle ! que fait-elle ici ? C'est une mage noir ! Je suis sûr qu'elle soutient Artemiev ! Vous avez fait une grande erreur en la laissant entrer !

\- Comment peux-tu parler ainsi d'un membre de ta famille, James Sirius Potter ! s'exclama Harry. Claris, elle, sait les enjeux de cette nouvelle guerre qui se prépare !

La rousse installée juste en face de lui arrêta son père d'un geste de la main et pris la parole à son tour :

\- Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour représenter mon futur époux, Lord Nott, qui ne pouvait malheureusement se trouver là ce soir à cause de ses activités. Je ne suis en aucun cas présente à cette réunion en qualité de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Andrew vous présente d'ailleurs à tous ses plus plates excuses, il aurait adoré être présent à votre réunion.

Le ton plat et sans aucunes émotions de sa cousine énerva fortement James, il détestait sa froideur permanente. Mais il ne voulait pas se tourmenter sans raison et pris donc le parti de se taire jusqu'à la fin de réunion, décision difficile pour lui étant donné qu'il était incapable d'écouter bêtement, sans rien faire, sans faire valoir sa pensée.

\- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi Lord Nott, le représentant d'une famille ne cachant en aucun cas ses affinités avec la magie noire voudrait nous rejoindre ? questionna tout de même Roxanne, méfiante.

\- Pour une raison qui ne concerne que lui. En revanche, je peux bien vous avouer que je pense que le meurtre de son père ayant été perpétué par l'un de vos opposants, il ne rejoindrait jamais Artemiev. Ou du moins, pas sans contraintes.

Elle gardait en permanence son masque détestable. Elle donnait à James l'envie de vomir jamais elle n'exprimait quoi que ce soit, même dans ses attitudes, elle, l'éternelle rebelle, s'était laissée engager dans un mariage dont elle ne voulait pas. Il aurait pu la plaindre si elle n'était pas aussi froide. En fait, si elle était restée la fillette rousse un peu tête brûlée avec laquelle il jouait étant enfant, il n'aurait eu aucun problème à le faire. Mais elle était loin cette petite fille flamboyante qui, quand elle riait, le faisait suffisamment fort pour alerter tout le quartier, rayonnante. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée d'utiliser de tels adjectifs pour la décrire. James était persuadé que si sa cousine était dorénavant ainsi, cela n'avait qu'une seule explication : sa répartition à Serpentard. Une idée lui vint soudain en tête, une idée qui lui permettrait peut-être de retrouver la Claris qu'il aimait plus que ses propres frères et sœur, mais cela allait nécessiter du temps et des moyens. Mais le temps ne serait pas un problème…

Tout d'un coup, il entendit le bruit d'une chaise que l'on raclait contre le sol, ce qui le ramena à ce qui se passait autour de lui, juste à temps pour entendre la dernière déclaration d'Hermione :

\- N'oubliez pas, nous vous contacterons à l'aide d'un patronus pour vous annoncer les prochaines réunions ainsi que leur localisation.

Georges qui pour l'instant n'avait pas encore pris la parole, se contentant d'écouter les pourparlers répliqua :

\- Ce système ne fonctionnera jamais. Franchement Hermione, réfléchis ! nous ne pourrons pas savoir s'il s'agit du tien ou de celui de l'un de nos opposants. Nous devons prendre des précautions, n'importe quel espion pourrait se faire passer pour l'un d'entre nous et nous entraîner dans un piège. Je propose plutôt de reprendre le système de l'AD, ensorcelons des pièces, ce sera toujours plus prudent.

\- C'est bizarre, mon oncle, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance, intervint Claris un sourire faux aux lèvres.

\- Ne crois pas ça, je te fais entièrement confiance, mais pas du tout à ton cher fiancé qui semble pourtant si intéressé par l'Ordre.

Georges s'était déplacé en parlant et s'était approché de sa nièce se tenant maintenant au-dessus d'elle, appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il continua de lui parler, mais cette fois lui murmurant simplement à l'oreille :

\- Nous sommes de la même famille, je ne vais pas te juger parce que ton père a des goûts exotiques en ce qui concerne les femmes. Quoique, en y réfléchissant, Charlie a des goûts exotiques pour tout.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire après ces paroles qu'ils n'étaient que deux à avoir entendues. Cela semblait tellement déplacé de la voir rire, elle semblait bien trop sérieuse et peu démonstrative pour réagir d'une telle manière.

\- C'est sûr qu'il a fait des choix assez originaux, conclut-elle.

Ainsi, ils choisirent tous de mettre en place l'idée de George, même s'ils s'étaient rendus compte que la distribution d'objets ensorcelés pourrait se révéler complexe à organiser, il avait été convenu qu'ils passeraient tous au Ministère en chercher un, l'un irait voir Harry tandis que l'autre pourrait toujours aller le quérir auprès de Ron Weasley ou de quelqu'un d'autre acquis à leur cause. En tout cas, ce début d'organisation semblait en rassurer plus d'un quant au fait d'aborder le sujet d'une future guerre contre Artemiev et ses alliés.

* * *

Deux hommes se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans un bar miteux de Pré-au-Lard appelé La tête du sanglier. Nom charmant pour un lieu des plus charmants ne put s'empêcher de penser le plus jeune qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années tandis que l'autre s'approchait du début de la cinquantaine. Le plus jeune était grand, avait les cheveux châtains, des yeux d'un bleu océan et semblait posséder une fine musculature qui ne le rendait que plus attirant le plus âgé avait quant à lui des cheveux de jais qui commençaient doucement à grisonner, des yeux verts émeraude extraordinaires et semblait en assez bonne condition physique.

\- Tu as pu l'observer ? demanda directement le brun ne prenant même pas la peine de paraître poli. Comment était-elle ?

Le jeune homme à ses côtés, un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main soupira longuement. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de se mêler des affaires de l'Ordre, mais il avait fallu que sa meilleure amie le supplie et voilà où il se trouvait maintenant, dans un pub aux normes sanitaires inexistantes et en compagnie d'Harry Potter. Difficile de faire pire soirée. Surtout concernant le sujet pur lequel il se trouvait là un sujet qu'il aurait aimé ne plus jamais évoquer.

\- Vous savez, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne la fréquente plus, amorça-t-il avant de laisser le silence revenir.

\- Eh bien ? continue, dis-moi ce que tu as vu, il faut que je sache si elle est digne de confiance ou si elle ne fait que nous embobiner ! Je dois savoir ! s'énerva son interlocuteur.

\- Elle a toujours caché ses émotions, mais je sais à peu près comprendre ses « inexpressions » et je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'a pas menti. Ajoutons à cela le fait qu'elle a ri sans que cela soit forcé, je pense que vous pouvez la croire. Nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

Peu de temps après ces derniers mots, les deux hommes se séparèrent chacun de leur côté, transplanant afin de retourner chez eux, leur soirée étant enfin terminée.

* * *

Il était tard le soir, un vendredi, il pleuvait des cordes au dehors, trempant tous les passants qui avaient le courage de sortir par un temps pareil. Claris était bien contente de se trouver à l'intérieur. Elle se trouvait dans le palais moscovite des Demidov qui, en comparaison avec le lieu insalubre qu'elle venait de quitter, pouvait ressembler à un véritable paradis de richesses, de dorures, de moulures, d'enluminures… Mais ce n'était pas pour apprécier la beauté des lieus qu'elle avait rejoint la demeure familiale mais plutôt parce qu'Artemiev s'y trouvait.

La jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à l'appeler maître, que ce soit en pensée ou même face à lui ce qui pouvait se révéler fort inconvenant et même dangereux. Heureusement, elle n'avait encore commis aucun impair contrairement à certains dont elle avait pu voir le châtiment, et peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs ce fait qui la motivait à réussir ce qu'on lui demandait. En voyant devant elle paraître une recrue, elle l'interpella vivement :

\- Dis-moi où se trouve le maître.

La jeune femme à qui elle s'était adressée lui indiqua rapidement la direction de l'un des petits salons de l'immense demeure. Rapidement, Claris rejoignit la pièce, afin de pouvoir se dépêcher de faire son rapport avant de pouvoir enfin gagner son lit. Elle toqua à la porte, peu désireuse de déranger le mage noir.

\- Entre, ma belle, lui dit-il. J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire.

Elle entra de son habituel pas distingué accompagné de son maintien parfait avant de prendre place sur un fauteuil et de détailler chaque élément de la première réunion de l'Ordre. A aucun moment il ne l'interrompit et lorsqu'elle eut fini, le silence envahit la pièce avant que le mage en face d'elle ne lui demande :

\- Te crois-tu capable d'assurer cette mission ?

Sans se poser aucune question, la jeune femme répondit :

\- Bien sûr maître.

Pendant un instant, elle songea à son oncle George dont la remarque l'avait bien fait rire, de sa confiance envers elle… il y eut un court instant pendant lequel elle eut l'impression de trahir sa famille. Rapidement, ce sentiment disparu, remplacé par la certitude que sa famille l'avait déjà trahie.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Je veux des bastions en France ! Arrêtez de ne me ramener que des gens de l'est, je connais déjà la plupart des membres des familles les plus intéressantes ici, je n'ai pas besoin d'une bande d'atrophié du cerveau pour les rencontrer ! Des français et des anglais ! c'est tout ce que je vous demande, ce n'est pas compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Ne seriez-vous donc qu'une bande d'incapable ? devrais-je me résoudre à tout faire moi-même ? Etes-vous donc incapable de comprendre que nous devons être sûrs d'implanter nos idées partout, à commencer par l'Europe ?

Soudain, alors que l'homme qui parlait assis à une table autour de laquelle se trouvait une dizaine de personnes s'apprêtait à reprendre ses reproches, une silhouette encapuchonnée entra, ses talons claquant sur le sol de marbre alors qu'elle remontait le long de l'immense et imposante table de chêne.

\- Voyons, on dirait presque les phrases de Voldemort. J'espère que si ses mots vous ont inspiré, il n'en est pas de même concernant ses idées et sa fin.

Le groupe qui se faisait rabrouer avant son arrivée se tendit soudain, chacun sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier le maître – ce qui allait arriver d'office si l'on faisait preuve d'ironie – et tous avaient peur de la réaction qu'allait provoquer la provocation de la jeune femme. De ce fait, quand l'homme qu'ils avaient toujours vu comme si sévère, autoritaire, se mit à rire à gorge déployée, ils furent tous plus qu'étonnés, et certains durent se retenir de faire remarquer quoi que ce soit, de peur de la correction que leur infligerait leur maître.

\- Miss Demidov, je ne crois pas vous avoir conviée à cette réunion.

\- En effet, je passais par là et que voulez-vous, en entendant ce que vous disiez je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me dire que vous aviez certainement besoin de moi. A moins, bien sûr, que vous préfériez travailler avec ces bras cassés, ces incapables.

Le sourire légèrement moqueur qu'arborait Artemiev depuis que son hilarité s'était calmée se changea soudain en une expression sérieuse, montrant bien qu'il était intéressé par ce qu'allait dire la rousse qui se tenait en face de lui.

\- Dites-moi comment vous pourriez combler mes désirs Claris, je suis tout ouïe.

\- C'est simple monseigneur, je suis anglaise de par mon père, mon fiancé vient d'une très vieille et noble famille anglaise, et l'une de mes tantes est française, c'est une Delacour, l'une des familles de France les plus influentes. Les Weasley ne vous rejoindront jamais, des Nott il ne reste que mon futur époux et il vous est définitivement opposé, mais les différents contacts qu'ils m'offrent ne sont pas négligeables. Quant au Delacour, je me fais moins de soucis, ils ont des connaissances et ne devraient pas être d'office réfractaire à vos idées. Voulez-vous en savoir plus ou ces informations vous suffisent pour vous assurer que je ne suis pas aussi inutile que tous vos subordonnées.

Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du mage noir, mais celui-ci était satisfait. Il avait bien fait d'engager cette petite !

\- Vous connaissez bien les relations entre les grandes familles anglaises je suppose ? certainement bien mieux que n'importe qui ici ? Alors je veux un rapport là-dessus demain matin, amenez-le-moi en main propre, je ne veux pas qu'il passe par qui que ce soit d'autre que moi.

\- Très bien maître. Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ?

Le leader se tourna vers un homme d'âge mûr affichant un embonpoint marqué ainsi qu'un léger début de calvitie pour s'adresser à lui :

\- Baron Alexeievitch ? Je vous prierais de sortir.

Alors que l'homme se levait, Artemiev se retourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Quant à vous Miss Demidov, je vous invite à prendre place dans notre assemblée, vous me semblez plus futée que la moyenne de cette assemblée ce qui n'est pas un compliment.

C'est ainsi qu'avec un grand sourire hypocrite aux lèvres, Claris Weasley pris place dans cette assemblée uniquement composée des membres les plus importants du mouvement dont son cher cousin le baron Demidov faisait partie.

* * *

Un grand salon aux murs couverts de dorures et de tableaux de maître mais sans excès, de grands fauteuils Louis XIV étaient disposés de façon à ce que tous ceux prenant place dessuis puissent voir les autres c'est là qu'Alexeï Demidov avait été convoqué par Artemiev.

Le jeune baron avait un peu de mal à accepter qu'on le convoque alors qu'il abritait depuis déjà un bon mois dans sa demeure la cour du mage noir, il n'était pas dans sa nature de se laisser donner des ordres par qui que ce soit, encore moins par quelqu'un ayant un rang inférieur à lui.

\- Vous vouliez me voir maître ? demanda le jeune homme par pure politesse. Il n'aimait peut-être pas obéir à qui que ce soit n'ayant pas sa noblesse, il était obligé de reconnaître que Grigori Artemiev n'était pas n'importe qui le mage noir était puissant, charismatique et brillant, le trio parfait. Et c'était sans aucun doute grâce à ces qualités que les Demidov suivaient cet homme.

\- Prenez place baron, j'ai à vous parler.

Le mage noir se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il avait pris place et se dirigea vers le seul buffet présent dans le riche salon et en sortit deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille contenant un liquide ambré qu'Alexeï identifia comme étant du whiskey. L'homme en face de lui lui tendit un verre contenant l'alcool et, même si le baron n'avait pas pour habitude de boire afin de ne pas embrouiller ses idées, il prit tout de même une gorgée âpre avant de se retourner encore une fois en direction de son maître.

\- J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir uniquement pour boire avec vous car, je me dois de vous l'avouer, l'entretien de mes domaines et faire fructifier ma fortune sont là mes activités principales et elles me prennent beaucoup de temps.

\- Ne soyez pas sarcastique Alexeï, je sais que vous avez beaucoup à faire mais sachez qu'il en est de même pour moi. J'accepte le fait que vous m'ayez tenu tête à l'instant, mais j'espère pour vous et votre famille que cela ne se reproduira pas, sinon je doute d'être aussi magnanime.

\- Très bien, répondit simplement le baron.

Artemiev se rassit sur le siège sur lequel il avait pris place auparavant, invitant son vis-à-vis à faire de même. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment, aucun des deux ne se résolvant à prendre la parole. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, mais si quelqu'un était rentré à cet instant, il aurait pu sentir la tension qui émanait de ces deux personnages dans l'air tant elle était tangible. Cela ne faisait aucun doute à personne que ces deux-là ne s'aimaient pas, mais de même, tout le monde avait compris – du moins, les plus dégourdis - qu'un profond respect les liait. En revanche, personne ne serait venu leur chercher des noises car Grigori était leur maître, certes, mais concernant Alexeï, il s'agissait de l'un des sorciers les plus riches du continent eurasien, et en plus de cela un puissant mage qui pourrait au pire des cas toujours compter sur sa famille pour le venger dans ce rassemblement hétéroclite qu'était l'armée d'Artemiev, il s'agissait sans doute aucun des deux sorciers les plus importants et les plus influents.

\- J'aimerais que vous m'en disiez plus concernant Claris Weasley, demanda – ou plutôt ordonna – Artemiev.

\- En quoi ma cousine vous intéresse-t-elle ? Elle est un peu jeune pour agir activement dans votre combat.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons, mon cher. Voyez-vous, je ne crois pas que l'âge fasse tout, je pense d'ailleurs qu'au vu de votre jeunesse et des responsabilités qui sont vôtre, vous me comprenez et approuvez cette idée. En ce qui concerne votre parente, je l'ai déjà chargée d'une mission qu'elle remplit à merveille, mais j'aimerais lui en confier une supplémentaire.

\- Elle ne m'en a pas parlé.

\- Je lui en ai donné l'ordre. Elle a juré de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. Même pas à vous.

\- Bien, mais ne lui donnez pas de mission de longue durée, elle doit être rentrée en octobre pour célébrer son mariage.

Les traits du mage noir semblèrent se tendre légèrement, mais ce fut si rapide que le baron n'y aurait pas mis sa main à couper. En revanche, le ton qu'il adopta pour lui répondre ne fit aucun doute quant au fait qu'il était contrarié.

\- Son mariage… Ne pouvez-vous pas le retarder ? je ne sais pas encore combien de temps durera cette nouvelle tâche, mais elle ne sera certainement pas finie en octobre.

\- Hélas, je crains que cela soit impossible, j'ai assuré au lord Nott que son alliance à ma chère cousine ne serait pas retardée.

\- Claris m'a assuré que son fiancé ne se joindrait jamais à noter cause. Dites-moi alors à quoi me servira cette alliance à moi ? Pas à grand-chose.

\- Mais à moi, cette alliance rapporterait beaucoup.

\- Quand vous vous êtes agenouillé face à moi et que vous avez juré de me servir, vous êtes devenu mon vassal. Or, j'imagine que vous connaissez les devoirs qu'ont tous vassaux envers leur suzerain. Vous ne voudriez pas tout de même que je sois obligé de vous les rappeler très cher ?

\- Cette union sera célébrée le dix-huit octobre, Claris sera attendu là-bas. Vous ne devriez pas oublier chez qui vous êtes logé, très cher.

\- Alors transmettez au moins cette lettre à votre cousine.

\- Je le ferai.

* * *

Diriger une armée n'était pas chose facile, encore moins lorsque vous sembliez être la seule personne censée du groupe, cela Grigori Artemiev l'avait bien compris. Il avait encore mieux compris que cela allait devenir difficile d'être seul alors que son organisation s'agrandissait. Alors, pour ne pas sombrer et faire sombrer ses projets en même temps, il avait commencé à réfléchir, à chercher quelqu'un pour l'épauler après avoir rencontré plusieurs fois Claris Demidov, après avoir commencé à échanger avec elle, l'idée qu'elle pourrait être cette personne qu'il recherchait, qu'elle pourrait devenir son lieutenant. A la base, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait convoquée ce jour-là, pour vérifier qu'elle serait capable de le seconder, ce dont il était persuadé, même s'il ne pouvait se permettre une décision trop précipitée. Mais, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu…

Elle était arrivée à dix heures moins le quart dans l'un des petits salons du palais Demidov – de l'un des palais Demidov. Grigori était tout de même un peu impressionné de se retrouver dans une demeure telle que celles que l'on pouvait trouver à l'époque des tsars, dans un si bel édifice qu'il aurait convenu à Catherine II elle-même. Et dire qu'ils en possédaient un à Moscou et l'autre à Saint-Pétersbourg… Elle était donc là, rayonnante de cette beauté froide qu'il commençait à adorer, mais son accoutrement pouvait porter à confusion. De fait, la jeune femme portait une robe – si l'on pouvait appeler cela une robe au vu de la longueur du tissu – qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination quant aux détails les plus subtils des courbes de son corps. Cette tenue l'étonna il savait que Claris pouvait avoir le désir de provoquer sa famille, mais le fait qu'elle se présente ainsi devant lui l'étonna, elle semblait le respecter, il ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qu'elle faisait ainsi vêtue en sa présence. Semblant remarquer le regard qu'Artemiev posait sur elle, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui et sembla prendre conscience du pourquoi de son attention.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de me présenter ainsi devant vous, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer avant de venir vous rejoindre.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous auriez eu besoin de vous changer mademoiselle Demidov ? demanda-t-il, intrigué par sa réponse.

\- C'est une question assez délicate monseigneur. Ne pourrait-on pas passer au sujet qui nous intéresse ?

Grigori ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait savoir pour qui ou quoi elle s'était ainsi dénudée. Voyait-elle un homme autre que son fiancé ? autre que lui ? Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi, mais un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti s'empara de lui cela ressemblait au sentiment d'abandon, à moins que cela ne s'apparente plus au regret, il ne savait le dire. En tout cas, il ne lâcherait pas le morceau, il voulait savoir.

\- Il me semble vous avoir posé une question.

La jeune femme sembla se retenir de soupirer mais répondit tout de même :

\- Je devais passer voir Andrew, mon fiancé. Je ne veux pas l'épouser, donc j'ai décidé de le dégoûter de moi il n'aime pas les femmes qui ne se vêtent pas de façon convenable, comme tout un chacun.

Cette fois-ci elle finit par soupirer avant de reprendre plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a toujours pas rompu ce contrat de mariage qui nous pourri la vie à tous les deux. Il est devenu lord, personne ne peut prendre de décision pour lui désormais, et de nombreuses alliances avec pleins d'autres familles noble, riche et pur se présente à lui !

\- Comment votre fiancé a-t-il réagi ? l'interrompit Grigori.

\- Pas comme je l'espérais. Au lieu de me sommer de partir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ce registre, il a préféré se tourner vers des plaisirs bien différent de l'engueulade, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Artemiev voyait même trop bien ce qu'elle évoquait. Et l'idée que cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas la touche le dégoûtait. Il comprit le sentiment qui l'avait pris aux tripes plus tôt. Elle lui plaisait elle lui plaisait même beaucoup.

Il se rapprocha plus près d'elle et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en sentant la chaleur du corps de l'homme qui soudain l'appuya entièrement contre lui, saisissant ses épaules nues. Claris fut trop étonnée pour réagir sur le coup.

\- T'a-t-il touchée ?

Il était passé naturellement du vouvoiement au tutoiement avec elle. Si facilement qu'il n'y fit d'ailleurs pas attention, cela lui semblait normal. Contre lui, la jeune femme répondit :

\- Non. Je suis partie avant qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu es belle.

Elle se détendit contre lui.

\- Vous dites ça seulement à cause de cet accoutrement immonde, dit-elle en se retournant, se plaçant face au mage noir.

\- Surtout pas. Et puis, tutoie-moi, ne soit pas si conventionnelle avec moi. Tu me plais.

C'était à cet instant que tout avait dérapé. A moins que cela ne se soit passé plus tôt. En tout cas, c'est après cet aveu qu'il se fit à lui-même mais aussi à Claris qu'il osa la coller contre lui avant de l'embrasser.


	13. Chapter 13

Grigori se levait avec l'aurore, il lui fallait chaque jour être debout avant tout le monde pour montrer à tous à quel point il était occupé. Seulement ce matin, pour une fois il n'avait pas envie de quitter la chambre dans laquelle il était logé il était tellement bien ici… Pourtant, il commença à sortir de son lit, résolu à faire bonne impression aujourd'hui aussi.

\- Reste, grommela la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Le mage noir ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver superbe, même à cet instant, alors que ses cheveux semblaient avoir servi de nid à un couple de pigeon en rut, qu'elle était encore assoupie, et qu'elle était entortillée dans les draps d'une manière improbable. Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'il la fréquentait de manière plus ou moins assidue, mais il se sentait déjà plus à l'aise avec elle qu'avec tout le reste de ses plus loyaux généraux.

\- Je resterai si tu veux bien apparaitre à mon bras.

\- Tu rêves.

Un autre débat qui les agitait. La jeune femme ne voulait en aucun cas qu'on les voit ensemble si cela ne concernait pas leur but, ce qui était contraire au souhait d'Artemiev.

\- Alors tu ne veux plus de moi ? lui répondit-il.

Il entendit Claris soupirer. Peut-être allait-il enfin gagner, peut-être accepterait-elle enfin de parader à ses côtés ?

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Donc il n'y a aucun problème.

\- Si ! il y a un problème et il s'appelle Andrew ! s'énerva-t-elle.

L'homme se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres dans un rapide baiser. En se relevant, il lui dit :

\- Si c'est notre seul problème, je peux rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à ce cher lord Nott. Mais avant cela, tu ne devrais pas te lever si jamais tu veux être à l'heure pour ton rendez-vous avec Camille Delacour, ma douce ?

\- Déjà !? Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure.

Alors qu'il allait gagner la salle de bains attenante, elle le retint.

\- Comme on ne va certainement pas se revoir avant ce soir, dis-moi quelles informations il faut que je donne à l'Ordre sur tes activités.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas du tout le fait que tu t'exposes à tant de risques ?

\- Il faut bien que je me rende utile, et avec Alexeï et toi sur le dos, c'est quasiment impossible. Je n'ai même pas le droit de participer à une seule petite attaque ! de la véritable misogynie ! Et puis, ils n'ont que très peu de combattant qui tienne la route et aucun qui se « salisse » en pratiquant la magie noire, ça tu ne le savais pas avant que je te le dise. Et ce n'est pas si dangereux que ça, ils me croient tous acquise à leur cause, si jamais ils se rendaient compte qu'il y a un espion dans leurs rangs, ils soupçonneraient tous sans exception Andrew. Tu vois bien que je ne crains rien.

Elle aussi sortit du lit, mais pour se précipiter dans les bras de son amant et lui embrassa tendrement la joue.

\- Je veux que l'on reconnaisse mes capacités… susurra-t-elle. Je veux que l'on sache que Claris Demidov n'est pas qu'une noble femme pondeuse dont le but est d'élever ses enfants… Tu comprends ça ? est-ce que tu comprends que je ne veux pas être celle que l'on veut que je sois ? Je ne suis pas une dame de salon, je veux combattre, j'espère que tu le sais.

Un large sourire fit rayonner le visage de Grigori à ces mots. Il prit le visage de sa bien-aimée entre ses mains et le releva de façon à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Si tu veux tout ça, pourquoi donc laisses-tu ta famille t'imposer un mariage ? pourquoi ne veux-tu pas assumer notre relation ? Ne laisse pas les autres t'obliger à quoi que ce soit ma douce soit ton unique maîtresse.

Claris tenta de baisser les yeux face au regard ardent de son amant, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha d'une simple pression des pouces sur ses pommettes.

\- Alexeï ne m'écoutera pas si je vais lui parler, il faudrait que tu me soutiennes sur ce point et que tu empêches cette union, murmura-t-elle comme impressionnée. Il faut que je me presse, je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous.

\- Je parlerai à ton cousin.

\- Je sais.

* * *

Alexeï détestait être convoqué par son maître. Il détestait aussi penser à Artemiev comme étant son maître, un Demidov contrôle les gens mais n'est contrôlé par personne. En revanche, le fait que le sorcier en face de lui soit sans doute aucun le sorcier le plus talentueux de sa génération ne lui donnait pas plus que cela l'envie de le défier. Du moins, cela l'enjoignait à la prudence, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de sa grand-mère qui elle, préférait ridiculiser leur nom chaque jour. Ce matin encore, alors qu'il recevait sa convocation, elle avait eu l'audace de le traiter de « chien servile » et de « sorcier de bas-étage », ce qui lui avait valu un petit exil dans leur demeure de Saint-Pétersbourg. _Ça devrait lui faire du bien à cette vieille mégère._

\- Baron Demidov ?

Alexeï se recentra immédiatement sur la situation, il se trouvait dans un petit salon en compagnie d'Artemiev qui l'avait mandé en ce lieu, ce n'était en aucun cas le moment de penser à autre chose.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, monseigneur. Je me demandais seulement pourquoi quelle raison j'ai l'insigne honneur d'avoir été convoqué à vos côtés.

En face de lui, le seigneur noir se mit à rire légèrement.

\- Que vous êtes mielleux baron ! s'exclama-t-il avant de sembler reprendre son flegme habituel. J'aimerais savoir les avantages que vous tirerez d'une alliance avec la famille Nott ainsi que connaître les clauses du contrat liant vos deux nobles familles.

Il ne savait pas où voulait en venir son vis-à-vis, les unions que décidait un chef de famille ne pouvait être éconduite et Alexeï voyait donc d'un mauvais œil l'intérêt que qu'Artemiev portait à ses alliances. Il fut néanmoins obligé de répondre.

\- Les futures épousailles de Claris Demidov et de Lord Nott apporte à ma famille un solide appui au Royaume-Uni, ce qui est non négligeable. L'autre avantage de cette alliance c'est qu'il m'aurait été impossible – tout comme à mon grand-père avant moi - de trouver un bon parti à ma très chère cousine de par le statut de son père qui ne vous est pas inconnu. Alors, comprenez que la marier à un Lord de sang-pur faisant même partie de la liste des familles anglaises les plus pures, je ne peux rêver de mieux.

\- Bien, très bien.

Le baron s'éclaircit la gorge avant de demander :

\- Aurais-je la témérité de vous demander ce qui vous amène à me questionner à ce sujet ?

Un sourire éclaira les lèvres du mage noir, un sourire qui aurait pu plus se revendiquer être un rictus carnassier.

\- Il se trouve que je me suis épris de votre parente et qu'il m'est assez difficile de supporter le fait qu'elle soit promise à quelqu'un, qui que ce soit et aussi noble soit-il, surtout si cette personne s'oppose ouvertement à mon mouvement.

 _Oh merde ! le con ! Mais il était obligé de faire ça, j'espère qu'il ne va pas avoir la bêtise de faire annuler le contrat de mariage !_ Alexeï ne savait plus quoi penser, devant les paroles de son maître, il comprenait que celui-ci voudrait peut-être contracter un contrat auprès de sa cousine. _Horreur, un homme sans titre ni terre ne peut se permettre d'épouser un Demidov. Quoique, Claris est-elle une véritable Demidov ? elle a été élevée par son père autant que par sa mère. Mais il ne faut pas que je doute d'elle, elle a prouvé qu'elle était assez digne de notre famille en étant intégrée au Conseil restreint._

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire Monseigneur, eut-il l'audace de répondre.

\- Voyons baron, n'essayez pas de passer pour plus idiot que vous ne l'êtes, nous savons tous deux que vous avez une intelligence politique hors norme, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas censé hériter de son titre. Vous avez très bien compris.

\- J'espère qu'en aucun cas vous n'espérez m'amadouer grâce à un quelconque compliment. Et permettez-moi de vous exposer quelques réticences quant au fait de vous accorder la main de Claris, je ne sais pas ce que vous apporterez aux Demidov mais je sais au moins que vous n'avez pas de titre. Que ferait ma cousine avec un homme sans rien ? vous ne pouvez pas pourvoir à ses besoins, car il est hors de question que quelqu'un de mon sang ne vive pas dans le faste qui lui est dû.

Alexeï savait que ses propos ne plairaient pas à son maître, mais il ne pouvait exprimer d'une meilleure façon ce qui lui paraissait inconcevable. Mais d'un coup lui vint à l'esprit une raison qui pousserait le mage à vouloir être assuré d'une union avec sa parente. Non, c'était impossible, Claris ne pouvait avoir fait cela, elle était bien consciente de son rang, jamais elle n'aurait eu un comportement digne d'un simple roturier. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question :

\- J'espère que vous ne voulez pas l'épouser parce que vous… vous l'avez souillée ?

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il avait tellement peu que cela se révèle vrai, que sa cousine ait pu jeter ainsi toutes les traditions qu'ils s'efforçaient de faire vivre, jeter toutes les valeurs qui lui avaient été durement inculquées. Un autre rictus moqueur pris place sur son visage.

\- Sachez avant toutes choses que je suis tout de même de sang-pur, même si je ne viens que d'une maison mineure, mais nous reparlerons de cela plus tard. Et je n'aurai jamais osé atteindre à la vertu de Claris sans qu'elle soit mariée. Mais venez plutôt avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce sera…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Artemiev le saisissait déjà par le bras pour le faire transplaner. Il n'eut même pas le temps de demander au mage noir comment il avait réussi à passer outre les barrières anti-transplanage présente sur tout le domaine, car celui-ci, dès qu'il eut touché le sol, se mit à marcher en imposant au baron Demidov un rythme fou qui ne lui permit pas d'observer plus que cela le lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Soudain, après avoir parcouru une centaine de mètre, ils arrivèrent devant un grand portail dont le sommet portait un G stylisé.

\- Avant que vous ne posiez la question, commença Artemiev, nous nous trouvons devant l'entrée du domaine de ma famille maternelle, quelque part dans la campagne allemande mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus.

Alexeï voyait bien que le domaine se trouvant derrière ce portail appartenait à des gens riches de fait, au loin on apercevait une immense bâtisse que l'on qualifierait de manoir, de grandes haies de laurier protégeaient le terrain des regards des curieux (bien que le baron doutât qu'il y est de quelconques passants dans un tel endroit), et le jardin était organisé dans un style à la française. Rapidement, ils gagnèrent l'intérieur de la demeure où tout semblait figé il ne faisait aucun doute que cela faisait longtemps que plus personne n'avait habité ces lieus, malgré le fait que tout soit parfaitement nettoyé et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière nulle part. en revanche, le jeune baron ne connaissait aucune famille allemande possédant un tel domaine, aucun nom commençant par un G ne lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Quelle était votre famille maternelle ? demanda Alexeï.

\- Soyez patient baron, je voudrais vous présenter à mon grand-père.

Au lieu de demander plus d'informations quant à ces paroles sibyllines, il préféra se taire et suivre son maître, ainsi tout serait fini plus vite. Celui-ci le conduisit jusque dans un couloir si long qu'aucun mots ne convenait pour en exprimer correctement la démesure. Le long des deux murs étaient accrochés des centaines de portraits représentant sans doute aucun les différents membres de cette famille. Il n'eut pas à s'avancer jusqu'au tableau les plus anciens, son maître l'arrêtant devant l'un des plus récents sur lequel était représenté un homme d'âge mûr qui les fixait attentivement.

\- Bonjour grand-père, le salua Artemiev en allemand.

Heureusement pour lui, Alexeï avait appris l'allemand en compagnie de ses cousins sur ordre de l'ancien patriarche. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs insisté pour qu'ils parlent aussi l'anglais (ce qui n'avait bizarrement posé aucun problème à Claris) et le français, afin qu'ils puissent comprendre le plus de choses possibles dans le plus de rassemblements différents. Ainsi, disait-il, personne ne pourrait les flouer puisqu'ils comprendraient la conversation en face d'eux. Bien évidemment, ayant fréquenté Durmstrang, il avait grâce à certains de ses camarades acquis un peu de vocabulaire de base en bulgare et autres langues parlées dans l'est de l'europe.

\- Bonjour Grigori, répondit le portrait. Présente-moi ton invité.

\- A vrai dire, c'est vous que je voulais présenter, mais s'il en est ainsi, j'ai l'honneur d'avoir à mes côtés le baron Alexeï Demidov.

L'homme de peinture et de toile se tourna vers Alexeï.

\- Si vous êtes aussi savant que l'était Aleksandr Demidov, vous comprenez certainement tout ce que nous venons de dire, n'est-ce pas baron ?

\- Vous avez raison, et moi je me doute que vous l'avez connu. Il s'agissait de mon grand-père, un homme très intéressant. Mais j'adorerais savoir à qui je m'adresse, il serait injuste que vous connaissiez mon identité et que moi je ne sache pas à qui je m'adresse.

Artemiev reprit la parole :

\- Vous avez raison baron. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon grand-père, Gellert Grindelwald.


	14. Chapter 14

Eva Zabini se sentait grandie depuis quelque temps peut-être à cause de la guerre, peut-être à cause des exigences de son père et de sa grand-mère envers elle. Et puis, peut-être était-ce aussi la trahison dont elle avait été victime. Non, la destruction d'une amitié ne pouvait pas amener à changer un individu. Mais Claris n'était pas n'importe qui et surtout pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait oublier. Elle sentit un torse se plaquer contre son dos et deux bras vinrent se saisir de sa taille.

\- On doit déjà y aller ? murmura Luke Chase.

Finalement, le départ de la rouquine avait peut-être du bon, Eva savait bien que sans cela jamais Luke n'aurait remarqué qu'elle pouvait être autre chose que sa bonne amie, il était bien trop épris de sa jolie russe. Alors que Claris ne l'aimait même pas, enfin pas de la même façon que lui. Mais la jeune métisse, elle, elle l'aimait vraiment, elle voulait sortir avec lui depuis la troisième année. Heureusement, la chance avait tournée et Luke était venu se réconforter dans ses bras.

\- N'as-tu donc pas envie de rencontrer le comte Delacour ? Tu sais, il est très bel homme.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? En fait, dis-moi plutôt si tu le trouves plus beau que moi.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire léger.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le bruit d'une porte que l'on claque les interrompit.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas accélérer un peu ! Le comte Camille déteste quand les gens qui lui demandent audience n'arrivent pas en temps et en heure.

James Potter ou l'amabilité incarnée. Eva n'avait jamais pu le supporter et le qualifiait d'ailleurs de « petit con imbu de lui-même » et celui-ci devait sans doute penser la même chose d'eux. Elle aurait tellement préféré qu'il vienne plus tard, qu'elle puisse profiter un peu plus de Luke qui s'était éloigné dès que l'autre individu à l'intelligence atrophiée était arrivé.

\- Sache Potter que si nous ne sommes pas encore partis c'est parce que nous t'attendions, lui répondit Luke agressivement. Mais il semblerait que maintenant que tu as enfin daigné nous imposer ta majestueuse présence nous pouvons nous rendre à notre rendez-vous avec le comte.

\- Voyons Chase, ne soit pas si nerveux. Saisissez donc mes mains, je vais vous faire transplaner.

Et sans attendre, Potter les prit par les mains et à peine quelques secondes après, ils se trouvaient en France devant un portail de fer forgé dont les pointes étaient plaquées d'or. Ils n'eurent même pas à attendre plus d'une minute que déjà un elfe de maison vint les accueillir.

\- Monsieur le comte Delacour est occupé, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à recevoir Messieurs et mademoiselle. Pinky peut-il débarrasser messieurs et mademoiselle d'un quelconque manteau ? les accueillit l'elfe en les faisant transplaner dans le hall d'entrer de la superbe demeure du noble français.

Parfois, le fait que les elfes de maison ne soit pas sensible aux charmes anti-transplanage avait du bon, pensa Eva, en effet, elle se voyait mal traverser une partie du domaine afin d'atteindre la superbe propriété des Delacour.

Avant même que Pinky ait le temps de leur faire prendre place dans l'un des salons afin qu'ils puissent attendre son maître confortablement et qu'ils n'aient pas l'occasion de fouiner dans la vaste bâtisse plus que nécessaire, on entendit des voix se rapprocher. De ces voix, on pouvait simplement dire que l'une d'entre elle était féminine, l'autre masculine, et que toutes deux semblaient assez enjouées. Sans doute le comte et son invitée, se dit la jeune métisse. Soudain, passèrent par l'encadrement de la porte un homme qui devait approcher de la soixantaine, doté d'une grande taille, avec de longs cheveux blonds cascadant jusqu'au milieu de son dos, un corps paraissant musclé, et quelques rides agrémentant son visage aux traits finement ciselés. A ses côtés se trouvait une jeune femme de taille moyenne à la longue chevelure flamboyante, au teint de porcelaine et aux yeux glacés. Celle qui les avaient trahis. Celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie mais qu'elle avait été incapable de regretter.

Claris Weasley se trouvait juste en face d'eux, au bras de l'homme avec qui ils avaient rendez-vous.

* * *

Claris avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours pour sa rencontre avec Camille Delacour. De fait, le comte cultivait une certaine passion pour tout ce qui était beau, et peut-être le fait qu'il ait pris pour épouse une femme à demi vélane venait de cette fascination. En tout cas, la jeune femme avait pris le plus grand soin à parfaire chacun des détails de sa tenue afin d'être sûre de plaire au noble français.

Et cela ne manqua pas. A peine fut elle arrivée devant l'impressionnante entrée du domaine que Camille vint à sa rencontre à la place de l'habituel elfe de maison et lui fit la bise comme il en était coutume dans son pays.

\- Ma chère Claris, je suis si heureux de vous revoir, l'accueillit-il. Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point votre visite s'est faite attendre. J'espère que vous prendrez aussi le temps de visiter votre filleule, Morgane, Gabrielle trouve que vous ne la voyez pas assez souvent. Il est bien loin le temps où nous vous voyions plus d'une fois l'an !

Comme d'habitude, l'attitude du comte la mit à l'aise, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas baisser ses défnses et que tout n'était pas gagné.

\- Je suis moi aussi extrêmement heureuse de vous revoir Camille, mais je crains de ne pas avoir le temps de faire autre chose que de m'entretenir avec vous, et j'en suis moi-même des plus désolée, j'aurais adoré profiter plus longtemps de votre adorable famille.

Le visage du vieil homme ne perdit en rien de son enthousiasme, mais Claris savait que malgré ses airs de papy gâteux, Camille Delacour restait l'un des plus fins politiciens de l'arène politique internationale c'était de gens comme ça dont avait besoin Grigori, autant pour profiter de leur expérience que de leur influence.

Grigori… ce qu'elle aurait aimé le voir, même l'avoir à ses côtés à cet instant précis. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable d'expliquer suffisamment clairement les objectifs de son amant face à quelqu'un d'aussi exigeant que le comte. La jeune femme espérait aussi qu'il avait pu prendre la peine de parler à Alexeï, à moins qu'elle le redoute. De fait, elle savait Grigori Artemiev capable de demander sa main à son cousin afin de remplacer les avantages que leur auraient apportés les Nott. _C'est pas le moment, il faut que je pense à autre chose._

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un salon assez agréable aux différentes teintes de vert, allant du vert d'eau jusqu'au vert pomme. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette pièce n'était pas faite pour la réception car rien ici n'était là pour impressionner le visiteur on avait plus l'impression que ce salon était fait pour les discussions privées. Chacun d'eux prit place dans l'un des fauteuils disposés dans la pièce et dès qu'il fut assis, le comte prit la parole :

\- J'ai entendu parler de votre Grigori Artemiev, mais je n'ai pu trouver d'informations sur lui après la fin de sa dernière année à Durmstrang. J'adorerais que vous me parliez de lui plus en détails.

\- C'est donc de lui que vous voulez discuter, mais pas de la raison qui le pousse à vous contacter ?

Un sourire amusé marqua les traits de l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Pour être parfaitement honnête avec toi, l'ordre du Poulet Grillé cherche aussi à s'offrir mes services. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez qu'ils n'ont pas.

Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Claris d'afficher une humeur rieuse.

\- Nous ne sommes pas espionnés par la fille de l'un de nos membres, ce qui n'est pas le cas des partisans de la Lumière ou tout autre nom bien ronflant qu'ils se donnent. Je suis moi-même espionne dans leurs rangs et je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne supportent pas les adeptes de la magie noire, et j'ai l'intuition que vous auriez bien plus de mal que Fleur à ne pas l'utiliser. Sans oublier qu'avec Aremiev, vous pouvez être assuré d'avoir un petit quelque chose à torturer de temps en temps, alors qu'en face, ils trouvent qu'il s'agit de méthodes barbares.

\- Vous savez trop bien ce qui me plaît ma chère. Néanmoins, vous comprenez que je ne peux prendre part à des actions que je ne cautionne pas.

Voilà, la partie la plus complexe des choses venaient pour la jeune femme.

\- Il veut abroger la loi du Secret.

S'ensuivit ensuite un long discours dans lequel elle expliquait que ce moyen serait tellement plus pratique pour conserver leurs traditions, et tant d'autres choses, à la fin, le comte l'interrompit en riant légèrement :

\- N'en faites pas trop ma chère, j'ai compris ce que vous aviez à dire.

\- Et que pensez-vous de cette organisation ?

\- J'en pense que je serais ravi de rencontrer ce monsieur Artemiev.

Il ne faisait aucun doute à la jeune femme au vu des réponses de son interlocuteur que celui-ci avait déjà pris sa décision avant de la rencontrer. Elle lui répondit :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas concernant ce fait, il a la même envie de son côté. En revanche, il ne pourra vous voir que lors du prochain bal que vous donnerez. N'anticipez rien, il saura vous trouver.

Ils laissèrent tous deux le silence s'emparer de la pièce, et se fut seulement après ce qui parut durer des minutes que le comte, avec son habituelle bonhomie de façade, proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie. C'est donc au bras de l'un des plus influents acteurs politique présent sur la scène internationale que Claris aperçut trois personnes qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rencontrer. Le nom de ces personnes : James Potter, Eva Zabini et Luke Chase. Le pire était-il qu'ils faisaient partie de l'Ordre, ou qu'il s'agisse de personne qui l'avaient reniée ? la jeune femme était incapable d'en décider.

* * *

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le mystérieux visiteur de Camille Delacour ce soit elle ? Pourquoi s'était-il porté volontaire pour participer à cette mission stupide ? Pourquoi avait-il rejoint l'Ordre du poulet fringant ? ah, il avait la réponse à cette question-là. Eva. Son amie avait tenté de la faire culpabiliser pendant des heures et des heures, lui servant des phrases telles que « Pense à toutes ces personnes que tu pourrais sauver », « ne sois pas égoïste, combat pour une bonne cause » ou encore « est-ce moral de laisser tant de gens mourir alors qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose ? ». Il avait détesté son attitude. La jeune femme tentait tellement de la remplacer elle qu'il lui arrivait d'essayer de le contrôler, or il était impossible de contrôler un brillant Serpentard tel que lui Luke se revendiquait d'ailleurs électron libre officiel de la digne maison de Salazar.

En clair, il avait commencé à détester sa relation avec Eva. Il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient pas la même vision des choses sur certains sujets comme la dernière lubie en date de la jeune femme, elle voulait qu'ils s'installent ensemble, tandis que Luke lui ne voulait en aucun cas donner de faux-espoirs à son amie étant donné qu'il savait que cette relation amoureuse ne serait jamais sérieuse. Malheureusement, il avait vite compris que la métisse s'était éprise de lui, et depuis, les choses trainaient entre lui qui voulait rompre sans pour autant perdre son amie, et elle qui ne voyait rien de cela, trop aveuglé par son illusion de bonheur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'il ne lui avait plus parlé, et la voilà sous ses yeux, plus proche que quand il la voyait aux réunions de l'Ordre. Le jeune homme était persuadé qu'il l'avait oublié, que sa trahison l'empêchait de la revoir. Mais elle l'avait semblait-il marqué, car en la voyant, il ne pensa pas au jour où il l'avait trouvée dénudée dans les bras de Nott, mais plutôt à ces nuits où ils mettaient tous les trois des farces en place, il se remémora son rire qui sonnait si agréablement bien à son oreille. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, Luke se trouvait là pour une affaire importante, ce que Potter leur rappela d'ailleurs en interpellant leur hôte :

\- Nous sommes ravis de vous voir comte. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes compagnons : voici Eva Zabini et Luke Chase. Quant à moi, je suis James Potter, un cousin de Louis.

Camille Delacour, qui ne s'était pas encore permit de se retourner vers eux, daigna les regarder un instant avant de s'exclamer en direction de Claris :

\- Voyez qui m'envoie vos concurrents ! aucun membre d'une maison aussi noble que la vôtre ! Je suis bien content que vous soyez passé avant eux, ainsi je n'aurais à en recevoir aucun ! Pour qui Harry Potter se prend-il ? ce n'est pas en insultant ceux que l'on veut faire ses alliés que l'on gagne une guerre ! Mais que faites-vous ?

Cette dernière question était destinée à la jeune femme à ses côtés qui venait de saisir violemment le bras d'un elfe de maison et de lui intimer un ordre aussi bas qu'elle le put. Celui-ci la fit transplaner en dehors de la zone incapacitante et on la vit réitérer l'expérience seule, fuyant avant même que les membres de l'Ordre du Poulet rôti aient le temps de surmonter leur surprise et de la prendre en chasse. Luke ne pensait plus qu'à une chose elle les avait encore trahis.


	15. Chapter 15

Le célèbre Ordre du Phénix s'était réuni dans leur quartier général, à savoir le Terrier, la demeure du patriarche et de la matriarche Weasley, famille qui composait d'ailleurs une bonne partie de leur association, ce qui donnait parfois des airs de réunion de famille à leurs rassemblements.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?! Claris Weasley, ma propre nièce, a OSE rejoindre ce gros connard ! C'est impossible !

Et voilà, Luke s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, surtout venant de la part de Gryffondors, connus pour être sanguins. Bon, il devait avouer qu'il avait ressenti à peu près la même chose que George Weasley sur le moment, la seule différence entre eux étant que le jeune homme, lui, savait se tenir un minimum.

\- Ce n'est plus ma petite-fille ! s'énerva Arthur Weasley. C'est décidé, je vais la renier ! elle ne pourra plus jamais porter le nom de Weasley !

\- Tu sais papa, elle ne signe déjà plus que par le nom de Demidov, l'interrompit son fils Charlie qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas réagi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en soucie plus que ça à vrai dire. Elle ne vient même plus ici, je crois que pour elle, les Weasley n'existent plus, s'ils ont déjà existé à ses yeux. Au moins, elle a sa mère, ses cousins, son oncle, sa tante et deux palais à sa disposition chez les Demidov, elle n'aura jamais besoin de nous.

Luke était impressionné par le calme qui habitait le père de son ancienne amie, même si cela lui paraissait plutôt être de la lassitude.

\- Qu'en est-il de vos projets de mariage, Lord Nott ? le questionna Harry.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore au courant ? J'ai reçu ce matin une missive d'Alexeï Demidov m'indiquant que finalement je n'étais pas un si bon parti pour sa « cousine si chère à son cœur » de par mes fréquentations, et qu'il avait trouvé un meilleur époux pour Claris. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui c'est, s'il est russe ou non, je n'ai aucune information à son sujet, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il doit s'agir d'un partisan d'Artemiev.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de cette salope !

Et voilà, James Potter prenait part au débat, ce que Luke redoutait. Pas parce qu'il le craignait, non, seulement cet idiot était incapable de donner un quelconque argument constructif.

\- Non mais sérieusement, vous croyiez qu'elle finirait comment avec la famille qu'elle a et son appartenance à Serpentard ? Elle ne pouvait que faire le mal grâce à son horrible magie noire. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé que ton père, tante Fleur, l'a écoutée parce qu'elle l'a mis sous Imperium ! C'est un mage noir, il est hors de question qu'elle puisse porter le même nom que nous !

\- Harry, si tu ne fais pas taire ton petit con de fils, je ne répondrai plus de moi ! menaça Charlie.

A l'instant où il prononça ces mots, la mère du « petit con », Ginny Weasley, se leva, le teint encore plus flamboyant que ses cheveux, et alla se placer dans le dos de son fils chéri, plus énervée que jamais.

\- Harry ! Tu entends comment il parle de ton enfant !

\- Et toi Ginny ? As-tu entendu la manière dont James a parlé de sa propre cousine, de la fille de Charlie ? lui fit-il remarquer, tentant difficilement de garder son calme. Je pense plutôt que c'est notre fils qui est en tort, même si je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça.

Jamais il n'aurait dû rejoindre cette association de bras cassés, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer pour diverses raisons à chaque fois plus stupides les unes que les autres. Peut-être le véritable problème venait-il du fait que la majorité des membres proviennent de la même famille. Luke devrait vraiment penser à écrire un article concernant le travail en famille, il devrait certainement pouvoir toucher une belle somme grâce à ça.

\- Au contraire, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire ! s'exclama James Potter. Comment peux-tu défendre cette petit garce, papa ? Elle nous a trahis !

Cette dernière phrase résonnait bien trop souvent en lui pour que le jeune homme puisse l'ignorer. Comment Potty pouvait-il se sentir trahi ? il l'avait abandonnée depuis ses onze ans, et lui-même, c'était depuis cette époque qu'il connaissait Claris. Lui, il pouvait dire qu'il avait été trahi.

Luke se demandait vraiment ce qu'il foutait là, avec cette bande d'incapable. Honnêtement, il serait bien mieux chez lui, avec une bièraubeurre à la main pour se remettre de sa longue journée d'apprenti médicomage. A la place, une fois sa journée à Sainte-Mangouste terminée, il devait souvent se rendre aux réunions de l'Ordre du poulet bouilli, réunion qui avaient le don de l'emmerder au plus haut point.

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'a rencontré mon père que pour sa mission, nous l'avions chargée d'espionner à notre compte, déclara Fleur Weasley née Delacour. Ajoutons à cela qu'elle le connait très bien, c'est d'ailleurs la marraine de ma nièce Morgane, la fille de Gabrielle.

\- Excusez-moi de vous détromper Fleur, l'interrompit Luke, mais elle n'aurait jamais fui comme ça si elle était réellement de notre côté. En revanche, votre père n'avait pas l'air très intéressé par ce que nous avions à lui dire.

La superbe vélane soupira bruyamment en regardant la ministre Weasley.

\- Je t'avais dit Hermione que cela ne servait à rien d'aller le voir. La famille Delacour a toujours fait partie des plus grandes familles noires de France. Jamais notre patriarche n'aurait voulu rejoindre l'Ordre, cela ne m'étonne pas en revanche qu'Artemiev l'intéresse, notre famille a toujours été attirée par la puissance et ce mage est sans aucun doute le plus puissant depuis Voldemort. Le problème, c'est que Claris est pareil, et que c'est sans doute ce qui l'aura décidée à le rejoindre, elle doit espérer pouvoir apprendre de lui.

\- Alors nous ne pourrons définitivement pas obtenir l'aide du comte… soupira le Survivant.

\- Non.

* * *

Alexeï savait qu'il était devenu baron à la place de son père car son grand-père ne faisait pas confiance à son propre fils pour être capable d'occuper cette charge qu'il le croyait incapable de gérer au mieux la fortune familiale, de nouer des alliances politique et économique favorables, mais surtout de gérer les membres de la famille Demidov. En revanche, c'était justement quand il devait s'occuper de sa famille que le jeune homme regrettait presque le choix d'Aleksandr. En fait, c'était surtout quand il devait s'occuper d'Anastasiya, de Serguei ou de Claris qu'il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Et malheureusement, Alexeï était en ce moment en train de s'entretenir avec sa cousine.

\- S'il vous plaît Alexeï ! je vous le demande au nom de notre affection réciproque, laissez-moi épouser cet homme plus tard ! Ne pouvons-nous pas attendre l'année prochaine ?

Le jeune homme se retint difficilement de ne pas saisir sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Ce mariage aura lieu le vingt-huit octobre, comme il devait avoir lieu. Je suis déjà suffisamment magnanime d'avoir accordé ta main à un homme que tu respectes, ne crois-tu pas que ma compréhension à ton égard soit suffisante ?

\- Mon cher cousin, nous savons tous deux que le second parti à vous avoir été proposé est plus intéressant que le premier.

Il allait la tuer ! c'était sûr, il allait la tuer !

\- Vingt-huit octobre, c'est mon dernier mot.

\- Très bien Alexeï.

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos et regagna le couloir, les talons de ses bottes martelant le sol de marbre.

* * *

Etre le leader d'un groupe considéré comme étant terroriste demandait beaucoup de travail il fallait s'occuper de ses soutiens, donner des ordres à ses soldats, répondre à ses différents courriers, prévoir les différents attaques… épuisant… Et pourtant, Grigori s'ennuyait. De fait, tous ses plans étaient en marche et il devait donc en attendre le développement, aucune attaque n'était prévue, et répondre aux missives qu'il recevait ne lui prenait pas la journée le mage noir ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il se baladait dans le palais en saluant les fidèles qu'il croisait, échangeant une parole aimable avec chacun.

Grigori n'aimait pas toutes ces contraintes sociales, il trouvait qu'il perdait son temps en ne parlant pour ne rien dire, c'était davantage le domaine de Claris. Claris… Merde ! il avait oublié d'aller la voir après qu'il ait passé son accord avec le baron.

Il arrêta soudain sa tournée devant une porte située dans un sombre couloir de l'aile ouest du palais, intrigué par le bruit qui venait de la pièce. De fait, il était rare, voir incongru, dans une résidence sorcière qu'il n'y est aucun sort d'intimité autour des différentes pièces. D'ailleurs, il ne lui semblait pas que d'autre lieu de vie de la demeure en soit dépourvu… étrange. Ce qui le poussa encore plus à s'approcher de l'entrée et de tendre l'oreille.

\- … que nous soupçonnions.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

 _Et merde, ce genre de chose ça n'arrive vraiment qu'à moi, par Morgane !_ se dit-il. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que cette fille le poursuivait ? Et surtout, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fasse des choses dans son dos ? Enfin bon, autant écouter jusqu'au bout.

\- Je ne vous l'aurait jamais dit si cela n'avait pas été un fait certain, Mademoiselle Demidov.

\- Et je reconnais votre professionnalisme, mon cher. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis persuadée que vous avez des preuves. Vous devez vous douter que je veux les examiner.

De plus en plus intéressant… peut-être voulait-elle retourner sa veste ? peut-être l'avait-elle déjà fait, peut-être que Claris était en train de vendre certains de ses secrets à l'Ordre ?

\- Il n'en faisait aucun doute mademoiselle, mais je trouve que vous commencez à trop bien me connaitre.

Qui était l'homme avec lequel elle parlait, mais il ne lui faisait aucun doute qu'il n'était pas de ses soldats et qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

\- Déposez-les donc sur mon bureau, j'ai différentes choses à faire, lui répondit la jeune femme. Si jamais vous avez d'autres informations, n'oubliez surtout pas de me contacter au plus vite. Vous savez comment faire.

\- Dois-je en parler au baron ?

Alexeï Demidov ferait-il aussi partie de ces machinations ?

\- Non, cela ne servirait à rien, n'allez surtout pas le déranger avec ce genre de choses, mon cousin a beaucoup mieux à faire. Vous savez, il a tant de responsabilités depuis la mort de notre si cher grand-père, je préfère que vous continuiez de passer par moi.

Ok, cela semblait en partie disculper le baron Demidov.

\- En avons-nous fini mademoiselle Demidov ? la questionna l'homme.

\- Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas obséquieux. S'il vous plait, appelez-moi par mon prénom, nous sommes amenés à nous voir si souvent.

\- Je ne me le permettrais que si vous faites de même, mademoiselle.

\- Et bien, je crois que nous en avons fini, Narcisse. Bonne journée.

Alors qu'ils finissaient de se saluer, Grigori n'eut pas suffisamment de temps pour se retirer. Pourtant, la jeune femme n'eut pas l'air surpris auquel il s'attendait, contrairement à l'homme qui l'accompagnait. D'ailleurs, parlons-en de son interlocuteur, c'était un bel homme, un très bel homme.

\- Grigori ? que fais-tu ici ? s'étonna faussement sa compagne. J'aurais pensé que tu serais plus occupé à cette heure-ci.

En prononçant ces mots, Claris s'était rapprochée de lui et se tenait maintenant à son bras. Elle se retourna légèrement vers son invité.

\- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses Narcisse, mais je ne pourrais pas vous raccompagner, j'espère que cela ne vous pose pas de problème.

\- Aucun ma chère, lui répondit l'homme. J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir au plus tôt.

Et, selon les coutumes de la noblesse, il lui baisa la main. Peut-être un peu trop longtemps au goût d'Artemiev. Même trop longtemps pour être décent. Et Claris ne réagit même pas.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler ma chère, dit-il à sa fiancée.

Alors, elle le conduisit à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que l'invité de sa compagne était parti, le jeune mage noir lança tout un arsenal de sort de confidentialité autour d'eux.

\- Qu'as-tu entendu de notre conversation ? Je n'aie pas tout de suite senti que tu étais devant la porte.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que c'était l'une de tes machinations, soupira Grigori. Que voulais-tu que je sache, ma douce ?

\- Rien de très intéressant si l'on ne sait pas l'exploiter correctement.

Elle savait vraiment quoi dire pour retenir l'attention de Grigori.

\- Tu sais ma douce, reprit Artemiev, je ne pourrais pas me servir de tes renseignements si tu ne les partage pas.

La jeune femme s'approcha du siège sur lequel il était assis pour s'assoir tout contre lui.

\- Mon oncle Harry trompe sa chère Ginevra avec ma tant Hermione.

 _Intéressant…_ , pensa-t-il.

\- J'imagine que tu prendrais comme une insulte si je supposais que tu allais les faire chanter.

Elle rit doucement avant de susurrer à son oreille :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais tout de même choisir un grand classique. Je pense envoyer quelques-unes des photos suggestives que m'a procuré Narcisse ce matin à ma chère tante.

\- Tu es diabolique ma douce.

Une nouvelle fois, elle s'était joliment esclaffée.

\- D'ailleurs Grigori, pourrais-tu m'en dire plus concernant cette histoire de mariage.

 _Par Morgane, elle allait le tuer._


	16. Chapter 16

**NDA: Bon bah, que dire à part que l'histoire avance lentement mais sûrement. Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent cette petite fic sans ambition, et je vous encourage à donner vos avis afin que je puisse m'améliorer et que vous puissiez peut-être lire de la qualité.**

Ginevra Potter, née Weasley, avait toujours tout fait pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Première fille Weasley à naître depuis quelques générations, ses parents et ses frères l'avaient d'ailleurs tellement choyée qu'elle avait fini par être persuadée qu'absolument tout lui était dû alors, lorsque la jeune femme qu'elle était à l'époque avait décidé qu'elle voulait Harry Potter, elle avait fait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour le prendre entre les mailles de son filet. Quand, enfin, ils s'étaient mariés, Ginny avait été la femme la plus heureuse du monde, et cela dura encore quelques années, en fait, jusqu'à ce que son époux commence à monter en grade au sein de la Brigade des Aurors et plus récemment son poste de directeur du département de la justice magique.

En parallèle, la jeune femme avait commencé une carrière de joueuse de Quidditch dans la célèbre équipe des Harpies de Holyhead qu'elle ne quitta qu'après la naissance d'Albus, son deuxième enfant, afin de devenir journaliste sportive les mauvaises langues vous diraient que le départ de la jeune maman avait permis à l'une des meilleures poursuiveuses de sa génération, Morgane Frey, d'obtenir un poste de titulaire et de faire gagner la Coupe de la ligue britannique trois fois de suite, et qui avait d'ailleurs été sélectionnée en équipe nationale plus d'une fois, elle avait fait pour l'équipe beaucoup plus que la précédente titulaire du poste. En revanche, Ginevra utilisa son nouveau poste pour tenter de décrédibiliser sa successeuse avec une mauvaise foi évidente, ce qui eut l'effet inverse et ne fit qu'augmenter la popularité de Morgane et diminuer celle de la nouvelle Madame Potter. D'ailleurs, Ginny savait bien que si elle travaillait encore aujourd'hui, ce n'était que grâce à son mari et sa belle-sœur Hermione, la ministre de la Magie. Quelle ironie quand on savait que c'était peut-être les deux membres de sa famille dont elle était le moins proche.

De fait, depuis la naissance de leur petite Lily Luna, Harry s'occupait plus de ses trois beaux enfants que de la femme qui les lui avait pondus, ce qui mettait cette même femme dans une rage dévorante car, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait c'était ne pas être le centre de l'attention. D'ailleurs, cela lui arrivait de moins en moins souvent ces derniers temps, entre sa stupide nièce qui travaillait pour un mage noir, Charlie qui par extension passait son temps à être réconforté, et tant d'autres problèmes.

Le pire, sans doute, ce qui la blessait le plus, c'était la réaction de Harry envers James, tellement qu'elle n'était pas rentrée au 12 Square Grimmaurd depuis leur altercation qui datait déjà d'une semaine semaine qu'elle avait passé au Terrier, en compagnie de sa mère qui avait maudit avec elle son idiot de Gryffondor de mari.

Ce jour-là, en rentrant chez elle (enfin, elle avait tellement peu l'impression d'être chez elle qu'elle y pensait plutôt comme étant « chez Harry »), elle découvrit posée sur la table de salle à manger une enveloppe portant son nom, fermée par un cachet de cire exempt de tout sceau. Curieuse, Ginny se dépêcha de la décacheter pour la lire.

 _Très chère Madame Potter,_

 _Je veux absolument que vous sachiez que j'ai votre bonheur et votre intégrité très à cœur, bien que dans l'obligation de ne pas vous donner de nom. Si je vous envoie cette brève missive, ce n'est pas que pour vous assurer de mes meilleurs sentiments, mais aussi pour vous donner un conseil : si vous voulez savoir, rendez vous au Vif d'Or mercredi à treize heures, si vous voulez rester dans le brouillard, n'y allez surtout pas._

 _Je vous supplie d'agréer l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

 _Quelqu'un qui ne désire mieux que votre bien_

Le Vif d'Or ? en quoi se rendre chez son frère Ron et son épouse allait changer quelque chose à sa vie ? Et puis, qui était cette personne qui voulait tant son bien être ?

Mais la curiosité la tenaillait tant que, le mercredi midi venu, elle se trouvait dans le joli petit cottage habité par la ministre et son mari. Ginny toqua à la porte puis, aucun son ne se faisant entendre, elle se saisit de sa clef – le demeure d'une personnalité telle qu'Hermione ne pouvant qu'être protégée contre tout Alohomora et sortilèges en tout genre – et pénétra à l'intérieur sans plus s'annoncer.

Elle fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée, calmement, cherchant de quoi pouvait parler la personne lui ayant écrit la lettre qui l'avait envoyée ici, mais rien ne retint son attention alors Ginevra monta l'escalier menant à l'étage de la maison. Soudain, elle remarqua que du bruit venait de la chambre de Ron et d'Hermione, ce qui l'aida à en déduire que c'était sans doute là où se trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait.

Peut-être son inconscient se doutait-il de ce qu'elle allait voir en ouvrant la porte. Quoique, c'était si… étonnant, surprenant. En tout cas, ce n'était rien d'agréable. En effet, devant elle, dans le grand lit, il y avait deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'années, enlacées dans une étreinte si serrée qu'ils semblaient être une seule et même personne.

\- Harry, sanglota Ginny. Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Les deux hommes ne l'avaient pas encore remarquée et sursautèrent donc en un seul mouvement en entendant le son de sa voix. Une silhouette blonde et l'autre brune, enlacée rien à voir avec ce qu'elle s'attendait trouver en arrivant au Vif d'Or. Peut-être aurait-il été plus prudent d'ignorer la lettre anonyme, elle n'aurait pas eu à subir l'humiliation de retrouver son mari dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, et le fait que ce soit un homme était encore plus ignominieux à ses yeux.

\- Je crois que nos activités sont assez explicites, Weasley, rétorqua moqueusement l'amant de son époux.

Oh non. Ginevra connaissait très bien cette voix. En fait, le plus humiliant était clairement l'identité du compagnon de Harry. Drago Malefoy. Qui se pencha pour embrasser langoureusement son mari. Longtemps. Très longtemps.

Putain, elle allait vomir.

* * *

-Comment as-tu pu oser faire cela sous mon toit ! Comment as-tu pu penser que ce serait une bonne idée de les laisser faire leurs… leurs… cochonneries dans ma maison !

\- Rappelle-toi que tu parles de ton ami de toujours Ronald ! Je te prie de t'en rappeler avant que tu dises quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

\- Parfait ! Je ne pourrais rien regretter de ce que je dirais puisqu'il fait ces choses avec un ancien mangemort et qu'il trompe ma sœur !

Rose Weasley n'avait jamais vu ses parents se disputer autant que depuis que sa tante Ginny était venue en personne leur annoncer la nouvelle : Harry Potter, le Survivent, l'Elu, celui qui avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, et survécu par là même deux fois au sortilège de la Mort avait établi une relation avec Drago Malefoy, lord Malefoy depuis la mort de son père à Azkaban, et porteur de la Marque des ténèbres, le désignant comme ayant été mangemort.

Elle-même avait eu un peu de mal à se remettre de cette déclaration, qu'elle et son petit frère Hugo n'était d'ailleurs pas censé avoir entendu, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre que ce qui touchait le plus son père soit le fait qu'Harry apprécie un autre homme. De plus, la jeune fille commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez qu'à chaque fois qu'elle rejoigne le bureau de sa mère, professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard, celle-ci soit déjà bien trop occupée avec son époux pour la recevoir.

\- Vas-y Ronald, dis-le ! Quelles sont ces choses qui te répugnent tant ? Dis-le ! Ais les couilles de le dire pour la première fois de ta vie !

Rose soupira bruyamment de l'autre côté de la porte, elle sentait que cette histoire n'allait pas simplement se laisser oublier la une de la Gazette du lendemain lui donna d'ailleurs raison.

* * *

 ** _L'adultère du siècle : Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy_**

 _Peut-être avez-vous déjà pu avoir connaissance de la nouvelle, si extraordinaire te incroyable soit-elle une nouvelle telle que même les plus crédules ont eu, ou plutôt auront, énormément de mal à réaliser qu'il ne s'agit là que de la pure et simple vérité, une véritable information journalistique, provenant d'une source plus que sûre._

 _En effet, hier soir, la célèbre Ginny Potter, épouse du non moins célèbre Harry Potter, s'est rendue dans nos bureaux, visiblement désireuse de nous faire part de quelque chose, et quelle chose ! Cette information improbable concernait le fait que son mari le Survivant aurait pour amant le célébrissime Lord Drago Malefoy, celui ayant toujours été décrit comme étant son plus grand rival au Collège de Poudlard._

 _Aucuns éléments supplémentaires par rapport à cette affaire n'ont pu être découvert, mais comment pourrait-on mettre en doute la parole d'une femme ayant tant fait pour notre société sorcière anglaise ?_

 _Rita Skeeter_

Grigori regardait sa jolie fiancée rire à pleine gorge devant l'article que lui-même avait lu à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Dis-moi ma douce, l'interpella-t-il, je croyais que c'était avec Hermione Weasley que ce cher Survivant avait trompé ta tante ? n'est-ce pas ce que t'avais dit ce Narcisse ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais sûre de rien ?

Claris avait encore un grand sourire aux lèvres quand elle lui répondit :

\- Nous savions qu'il se passait quelque chose au _Vif d'Or_ et qu'Harry y était impliqué, je préfère passer toute la partie où nous avons commencé à soupçonner l'adultère, mais nous n'avions aucune photos. Au final, cela semble avoir été un bon pari, tu ne trouves pas mon cher ?

\- Tu es diabolique, ma belle. Mais je viens de penser à quelque chose, dans deux jours nous allons devoir nous marier.

Une expression maussade apparut sur son visage, donnant à la rouquine un air boudeur qui amusa quelque peu le mage noir.

\- Tu as vraiment le don de me ramener sur terre Grigori, maugréa-t-elle.

* * *

Drago Malefoy était assis bien droit dans un beau fauteuil de cuir brun, dans un salon de petite taille, assez peu meublé mais avec beaucoup de goût en bref, une pièce à la mesure du manoir Malfoy. Dans sa main, un verre de cristal carré et rempli d'un liquide ambré que l'aristocrate portait régulièrement à ses lèvres, se soulant lentement mais sûrement. A ses côtés, sur une lourde table basse de chêne se trouvait l'édition de la Gazette du matin, froissée.

\- Arrête Drago, l'interpella un homme brun aux sublimes yeux verts cachés dans un coin de la pièce. Ne pense pas à toutes ces conneries, s'il-te-plaît.

Harry Potter, puisque c'était lui, se rapprocha du blond, arrivant dans son dos et glissant ses bras contre son torse avant de lui embrasser doucement le cou. Mais Drago se dégagea rapidement, ne voulant pas se soumettre à cette caresse.

\- Mais merde Harry ! s'énerva-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas à notre situation ? sais-tu au moins à quel point l'homosexualité est mal perçue dans cette putain de société sorcière anglaise de mes deux ? On ne pourra bientôt plus sortir dans la rue sans se faire huer, et toi tu me dis de ne pas y penser ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Potter ?

Pendant sa diatribe, l'aristocrate s'était vivement relevé sous le coup de l'énervement, s'éloignant le plus possible de son amant.

\- Alors partons, murmura le directeur du département de la justice magique. Partons loin, ne revenons pas et abandonnons tout ici, puisque c'est ici que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose que je veuille : toi. J'ai fait tout ce que l'on attendait de moi, j'ai combattu Voldemort, je suis devenu Auror, j'ai épousé Ginny, eu trois enfants, pourtant la chose qui m'a apporté le plus de bonheur, c'est toi.

\- Et les enfants ? moi aussi j'ai un fils je te rappelle.

Harry se rapprocha suffisamment pour le toucher.

\- Scorpius pourra vivre et chez Astoria et chez nous. Mais dis-moi plutôt où tu aimerais aller.

\- Embrasse-moi, je m'en fous d'où aller tant que c'est avec toi.


	17. Chapter 17

C'était une belle journée d'octobre, le soleil prédominait sur les nuages, une petite centaine de personne était assise sur des sièges noirs très sobres, alignés face à une estrade – pourrait-on dire un autel ? – d'une taille tout juste suffisante pour que deux personnes se tiennent côte à côte.

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail ma tante, interpella le baron Demidov. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas fait tout cela pour rien, en revanche.

Il vit Irina tressaillir dans sa robe rouge toute froufroutant. Elle devait elle aussi avoir peur que la mariée face quelque chose, quelque chose de très désagréable pour eux bien entendu.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas tant ma tante, j'ai prévenu votre très chère enfant qu'elle avait tout intérêt à ce que tout se passe bien.

 _J'ai peur qu'elle fasse la plus grosse connerie de sa vie et qu'elle nous fasse tuer._ Voilà ce que pensait réellement Alexeï et il savait parfaitement que sa tante était suffisamment dégourdie pour avoir compris tous les enjeux qui allait se décider ce jour-ci. Il avait tellement hâte d'être au lendemain… mais avant cela, il lui fallait survivre aux épousailles de sa cousine, qu'il avait lui-même ordonnées. Et en plus, il avait fallu que son futur époux soit un dangereux mage noir aux ambitions démesurées… merde, Alexeï aurait vraiment dut se contenter du contrat avec les Nott, moins dangereux pour lui.

« Ayez l'obligeance de me dire ce que fout Claris ! j'en ai marre d'attendre, elle devrait déjà être là depuis dix bonnes minutes ! » Et maintenant le baron allait devoir gérer le futur époux… quelle horrible journée ! Ne pouvait-il pas avoir deux petites minutes de calme et de tranquillité, était-ce trop demander ? « Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? répondit-il au mage noir. Allez donc la trouver si cela vous chante, mais je ne le ferais pas à votre place, elle adore se faire désirer. » Si Alexeï n'avait pas si peur de ce que pourrait faire sa cousine il se serait amusé de la réaction de son maître qui ressemblait bien trop à celle du commun des mortels, lui qui était bien loin de ce que l'on considérait comme étant les normes. « Retournez l'attendre, le mage de cérémonie est arrivé donc elle ne devrait pas tarder » Pour une fois, Artemiev pris son conseil en compte et regagna l'autel tandis que son vis-à-vis gagnait une place située entre sa mère et son frère, patientant comme tout le monde jusqu'à ce que, soudain, tous les chuchotements se taisent, laissant place au silence.

Claris s'avançait dans sa sublime robe verte au corset couvert de pierreries et couvrant l'ensemble de son corps jusqu'au cheville, mettant en valeur sa chevelure rousse flamboyante Artemiev, même s'il le cachait assez bien, semblait conquis. En même temps, on lui offrait tout de même l'un des meilleurs partis européens sur un plateau d'argent, le fait qu'elle soit ravissante n'était qu'un supplément agréable. Enfin, sa cousine arriva au pied de l'autel aux côtés de son promis, un sourire de circonstance présent sur son élégant visage, elle faisait honneur à son nom devant leurs nobles invités. _Bon, eh bien il semblerait que je n'ai pas à prévoir tout de suite mes obsèques._

Un vieux sorcier en robe noire pris place au centre de l'autel, posant devant lui une coupe d'or finement ouvragée dont les gravures représentaient diverses phénix à différents stades de leur envol, puis, saisissant la main gauche de la jeune femme et la droite de l'homme, les tenant au-dessus du récipient. Sortant d'on ne savait où une dague d'argent, le vieil homme entailla leur paume l'une après l'autre, laissant un mince filet de sang couler à chaque fois avant de joindre leur main ensemble. Leur sang mélangé dans la coupe, le vieux sorcier marmonna quelque formule inintelligible avant de relâcher leur main et de verser le contenu du calice sur l'autel.

Après ce geste, tout s'enchaîna un homme dans l'assemblée tomba, raide mort, touché par un avada alors qu'un premier assaillant arrivait. Alexeï eut à peine le temps de dégainer sa baguette que déjà un deuxième convive s'effondrait. C'est étrange, le baron ne se rappelait pas d'avoir invité les membres de l'Ordre du poulet grillé et qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de laisser Artemiev organiser la sécurité en déployant quelques-uns de ses partisans, il aurait été plus prudent de le faire lui-même… Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait plus qu'à se défendre par lui-même dans tous les cas, Alexeï avait une atroce envie de se défouler et ses idiots de sous-sorciers allaient lui donner l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis déjà un bon moment.

Il n'eut pas à se faire prier pour se lancer dans le combat à peine un intru arriva-t-il devant lui que le jeune homme le bombardait de sorts pour la plupart illégaux, et tous particulièrement douloureux. Devant lui, les adversaires tombaient les uns après les autres et peu lui posèrent des problèmes, leurs opposants ne semblant savoir se servir que de l'habituel stupéfix. Quoique, il était vrai que certains posaient problème, comme ce grand sorcier aux cheveux châtains qui lui avait infligé une longue coupure à la joue, mais son cadavre se trouvait dorénavant auprès de tant d'autres sur le sol, qui était verdoyant il n'y avait pas si longtemps verdoyant.

\- Demidov ! Demidov, par Merlin ! l'interpella-t-on. Claris a besoin d'aide !

Merde, le baron avait reconnu cette voix Grigori Artemiev, et si celui-ci ne pouvait pas aider sa fiancée – pardon, son épouse – c'est qu'il avait déjà de sérieux problèmes. Visiblement, si lui n'avait pas vraiment eu de mal contre ses adversaires, les membres les plus chevronnés s'étaient réservés des cibles plus prestigieuses. Mais lorsqu'il détourna la tête pour voir comment se débrouillait sa cousine, il s'injuria à cause de sa bêtise : lui le premier aurait dû penser que les Weasley s'en prendrait plus particulièrement à elle, et son premier geste aurait dû être de se rapprocher de la rouquine afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne soit pas submergée. Enfin, il ne servait à rien de se morigéner plus que cela, ce dont avait actuellement besoin la jeune mariée c'était de renfort, surtout en sachant qu'elle devait affronter deux de ses cousins, un blond et un brun, en même temps sans que personne n'ait encore eu l'idée de lui porter secours.

Arrivant auprès de sa cousine, l'un des deux jeunes hommes - le brun – lui lança un sortilège de découpe que le baron réussit tout de même à éviter de justesse avant de lui renvoyer la pareille, réussissant même à le toucher au flan.

\- Alors Claris, s'exclama le blond, t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour te défendre ? Ça m'étonne même pas, déjà à Poudlard c'est Chase qui faisait tout pour toi ! On se demande ce qui l'a fait rester ! quoique, ça devait se passer dans un lit !

Avant même qu'il ajoute quoi que ce soit, sa cousine l'avait déjà attaqué à l'aide d'un sort brise os qui incapacita totalement le blond. Profitant de ce que le brun se précipitait sur l'autre, Alexeï le tua d'un avada tandis qu'il voyait Claris hésiter à faire de même avec celui qu'elle avait précipité au sol.

\- Si tu veux un jour participer aux missions de terrain, l'idée de les laisser en vie ne doit même pas t'effleurer l'esprit parce qu'eux n'y penseront pas, Claris. Tue-le maintenant.

Alors que la jeune femme pointait sa baguette sur le membre de l'Ordre, elle s'effondra sans un bruit de plus que celui de son corps tombant à terre. _Merde merde merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu bordel ! Oh, par Morgane, heureusement que la bande de Potter ne tue pas._ Se retournant rapidement, le baron n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit concernant l'idiot qui avait attaqué la rouquine que déjà, les membres de l'Ordre de l'oiseau pédant se dispersait et disparaissait les uns après les autres dans le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

\- Claris ! cria Artemiev. Claris ! Claris, ma douce, réveille-toi par Merlin ! Oh ma douce, non, non ce n'est pas possible !

Le mage noir reprit plus fort en se tournant vers lui :

\- Je vous ai dit de la protéger, je vous l'ai dit, comment expliquez-vous qu'elle soit dans cet état maintenant ? J'espère pour vous qu'elle n'a rien, sinon j'ai plusieurs idées de torture qui seront plus que douloureuses, soyez-en sûr !

Grigori saisit le corps de son épouse dans ses bras et la conduisit à l'intérieur de la demeure Grindelwald, sans plus dire un mot.

* * *

Harry Potter était énervé. Non, il était dans un état bien pire Harry Potter était envahi par une furie destructrice et la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de défoncer littéralement quoi que ce soit pour le moment provenait du fait qu'aucun objet ne se trouvait à sa portée. Il avait envie d'exploser la porte du manoir Malefoy, de trouver ces enfoirés de membre de l'Ordre et de tous leur refaire le portrait !

\- Arrête de te rendre malade à cause de ça Harry, lui dit doucement Drago. Il les a suivis, il a voulu faire ce qu'on lui demandait, un peu comme toi avec Dumbledore…

\- Mais moi je n'ai jamais été tué ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça, dis-le moi Drago ? le supplia-t-il. Dis-moi pourquoi mon fils a participé à une opération suicidaire ? Pourquoi !

Ses derniers mots ressemblaient plus à des supplications vaines qu'à autre chose, Harry le savait. Son compagnon soupira à ses côtés.

\- S'il a fait ça, c'est pour toi. Parce que son père est le héros du monde sorcier et que lui doit vivre avec ça sur le dos, sans qu'on le voit autrement. Il voulait faire ses preuves, mais tu le sais déjà.

Bien sûr qu'Harry le savait, il savait que James avait toujours eu un problème d'ego et qu'il ne supporterait jamais de n'être que le fils du Survivant. Cela, Harry l'avait toujours sut, mais son fils était mort. Mort. MORT. M. O. R. T. Quatre petites lettres qui lui rappelaient la réalité. Cette stupide guerre venait de lui arracher un fils, combien d'autres mourraient avant sa fin ? Combien seraient-ils encore à pleurer un enfant, un parent, un frère, une sœur, un ami, un compagnon ? Combien allaient-ils mourir pour une cause portées par d'autres ? Personne n'était capable de répondre à ces questions.

\- Je ne veux plus voir des gens mourir, Drago. Ça me rappelle trop les autres, tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour et contre Voldemort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je pars demain matin à la première heure. Fais ce que tu veux, traite moi de lâche, mais je ne revivrais plus jamais ça, j'ai trop donné.

* * *

Tout était noir autour d'elle, d'un noir impénétrable. Elle n'entendait rien, mais elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait du corps d'Eva par terre, sûrement tuée par l'un des serviteurs de Grigori, le cadavre de Luke aux pieds d'Alexeï, celui de Louis, celui de James… Elle connaissait toutes les personnes qui avaient perdu la vie dans l'autre camp. Ils étaient morts parce qu'ils avaient voulu l'attaquer, ou plutôt attaquer Grigori.

Sauf qu'ils ne l'avaient pas tué, ils n'aimaient pas donner la mort, leur plus grand point faible. Pourtant, elle savait que certains de ses opposants lui avaient lancés des sortilèges mortels on avait essayé de l'assassiner.

Soudain le noir engouffra ses pensées.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Alors Ron, tu es content j'espère. Tu as mené cette attaque et tu as échoué, même si d'une certaine manière ton plan a été efficace : après tout, les troupes d'Artemiev auront beaucoup moins de personne à éliminer maintenant qu'ils t'ont.

La personne qui parlait à cet instant était Hermione Weasley, ancienne ministre de la Magie, ayant régressé au poste de professeur de métamorphose. Alors que jusqu'à présent elle ne faisait que s'adresser à son époux en face de lui, elle releva la tête et c'est cette fois en parlant aux membres encore vivant de l'organisation qu'elle prit la parole :

\- Vous étiez volontaire pour prendre part à cette intervention que moi-même et plusieurs autres membres avions désapprouvé, rappelez-vous en. Je me fiche que vous ayez perdu un bras, une jambe, un ami, un parent vous n'aviez qu'à y penser avant. Eux-mêmes n'avaient qu'à y penser avant.

\- C'est bon Hermione ! T'es pas obligée de t'énerver juste pour ça ! parce que je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais on en a défoncé pas mal du mage noir, s'exclama Ron Weasley. On devrait plutôt dire que c'est notre plus grande victoire depuis le début de cette guerre !

Soudain, un rire se fit entendre du fond de la salle dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous réunis ce n'était pas un rire joyeux qui mettait du baume au cœur, non, il s'agissait d'un rire jaune, que certains auraient dit proche de l'hystérie. Tout aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le rire prit fin, mais entre-temps tous s'étaient retournés vers le bout en train.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il est possible d'être aussi stupide, Ronald ? le questionna Charlie, son aîné. Comment est-ce que tu peux qualifier ce massacre de victoire ? Il semblerait que maman t'ais bercé trop près du mur, parce qu'il semblerait que tu sois incapable de ne serait-ce que réfléchir !

Et avant même que quelqu'un puisse réagir, Charlie saisit la nuque de son frère et l'éclata contre la table qui se trouvait à leurs côtés.

\- Avec un peu de chance, ça reconnectera tes neurones.

L'éleveur de dragon n'ajouta rien et, d'un pas rapide, gagna la sortit, laissant là l'ensemble de l'Ordre, tous stupéfaits.

* * *

Claris avait une mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait devant les yeux. Grigori sourit en imaginant sa belle épouse, toujours parfaite sans être tirée à quatre épingles, avec des cheveux devant les yeux elle aurait sans doute fait une crise cardiaque si elle s'était vue aussi négligée !

\- Réveille-toi ma douce, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Ne me laisse pas trop longtemps seul, imagine ce que deviendrait mon organisation sans toi. Comment est-ce que je vais réussir à supporter ton cousin si tu n'es pas là, ma belle.

Artemiev se sentait stupide à parler bêtement comme si Claris allait lui répondre, se mettre à rire joyeusement de manière insolente. _Putain de merde, t'es dingue de cette fille !_

\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'espères pas la mort du baron ma douce, parce que je ne t'aiderai pas à le tuer. Quoique, si tu ne te réveilles pas, sois assurée qu'il va passer l'arme à gauche.

\- Suis-je donc si insupportable que ça, maître ?

Une voix grave, un ton amusé, une posture arrogante : Alexeï Demidov. Il n'aurait pas pu venir à un autre moment ? Visiblement il avait dû parler à voix haute – si toutefois son expression ne parlait pas déjà pour lui – car le baron lui répondit :

\- Je suis juste venu pour vous informer des avancées concernant la recherche de la taupe présumée.

\- S'il y a des avancées, c'est qu'il y a une taupe Demidov. Arrêtez de tergiverser, vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas d'humeur, dites-moi tout et repartez. Je ne veux rien savoir d'autre et j'espère que vous l'avez compris.

Le mage noir avait l'espoir que celui qui avait aidé les membres de l'Ordre à entrer – puisqu'il y avait forcément quelqu'un au vu du système de sécurité qui avait été mis en place – soit vite retrouvé afin de pouvoir le faire souffrir autant que lui-même souffrait en voyant sa bien-aimée immobile dans ce lit.

\- C'est Serguei.

Devant le regard interrogatif de Grigori, Alexeï explicita :

\- Mon frère a informé l'Ordre de la tenue et de la date de votre mariage, tout ça avant de leur fournir un portoloin. Vous pourrez le trouver dans les cachots du sous-sol.

\- Vous n'essayez pas de me dissuader de le tuer ? Je suis agréablement surpris.

Le baron eut un rire amer.

\- Serguei a contrevenu à mes ordres, il mérite donc une punition digne de son forfait. Vous n'avez qu'à en faire ce que vous voulez. Puis-je partir, maintenant ?

\- Allez-y.

Alexeï fit mine de tourner les talons s'arrêta dans son mouvement.

\- Votre potionniste a trouvé un moyen de réveiller Claris, vous pourrez bientôt consommer votre nuit de noces.

Il se retint de hurler après le baron. _Vas-y Grigori inspire, expire, inspire, expire…_ Heureusement pour son interlocuteur, il savait très bien gérer ses émotions, même si actuellement ses pulsions de meurtre étaient difficilement contrôlable. Il pourrait lui arracher les yeux, lui faire subir le supplice du pal, ou même encore l'écartèlement et toutes autres choses aussi joyeuses ! Cette idée l'aida à ne pas sauter à la gorge de son vis-à-vis et il put ainsi lui répondre avec un minimum de civilité, enfin, toute celle dont il était capable à cet instant.

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous vous en rappelez bougre d'idiot !

\- Vous vouliez que je fasse court et sans ambages, sourit le baron.

C'était décidé, il était entouré d'imbéciles irrespectueux.

* * *

Des tonnes de valises, malles et autres dispositifs de rangement diverses se trouvaient empilés devant l'imposante cheminée de marbre du manoir Malfoy, aux fines moulures d'or aux motifs de roses.

\- Drago ! Scorpius ! Si vous ne vous ramenez pas d'ici cinq minutes je pars tout seul et… et… je ferai quelque chose de déplaisant si vous vous bougez pas ! hurla le si tristement connu Harry Potter qui se tenait debout dans la masse de bagage.

Harry commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer ferme, comment était-il possible pour deux individus normalement constitués pouvaient-ils passer plus d'une demi-heure à se préparer ? Lui-même n'avait jamais été particulièrement coquet et il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de développer ce genre de comportements avec les Dursley, lesquels lui laissaient à peine le temps de prendre une douche – pas la peine de préciser qu'un « monstre » comme se plaisait à l'appeler sa « famille » n'avait pas le droit à l'eau chaude. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas se pomponner, le Survivant n'en voyait tout simplement pas l'intérêt.

Enfin il entendit le pas de son compagnon se rapprocher de lui, peut-être pourraient-ils partir.

\- C'est dingue Harry, tu aurais tout de même pu prendre le temps de te coiffer pendant que tu nous attendais, le railla Drago. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas vu Scorpius ?

Alors que Harry marmonnait maintes imprécations dans sa barbe, les pas précipités de l'adolescent résonnèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps papa, s'excusa le jeune homme contrit.

\- J'espère bien fils, nous avons failli attendre.

L'Elu eut peine à se retenir de s'étouffer face à l'hypocrisie de son compagnon. En revanche, quand celui-ci glissa sa bouche dans son cou et se mit à mordiller sa peau fine, Harry n'était plus du même avis concernant son cher et tendre. Il se retourna vers lui et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassant longuement et langoureusement. Et soudainement, dans les bras de Drago, il se rendit enfin compte qu'enfin il pouvait être dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Je t'aime, Drago, murmura-t-il.

Et ce fut reparti pour une seconde séance d'embrassade, plus intense encore, si c'était possible, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent interrompre par un bruit de raclement de gorge.

\- Hum… je suis là, vous vous en souvenez ? les questionna faussement Scorpius, l'air gêné.

\- Tu es suffisamment vieux, mon fils, pour comprendre que quand deux personnes s'aiment, elles ont des activités communes consistant à…

\- C'est bon ! l'interrompit le jeune homme. C'est bon, je sais de quoi tu parles, mais s'il te plaît, ne me traumatise pas !

Le plus vieux des Malefoy ricana à nouveau sans pourtant rien perdre de son si célèbre air hautain :

\- Eh bien, nous devrions peut-être en ce cas presser le pas si mon très cher fils a tant peur que cela d'être traumatisé par l'image de son père embrassant son amant. Et puis, je suis sûr que ton amie ne va pas nous attendre éternellement, Harry.

Ils rapetissèrent donc rapidement tous leurs bagages avant de s'embarquer un par un dans la cheminée, lançant tous de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre avant de crier bien distinctement :

\- Les Murmures !

Ils disparurent tous un à un, emmenant avec eux tout ce qu'ils avaient voulu de leur ancienne vie afin de gagner la seconde en toute sérénité.

* * *

Grigori était un grand sorcier, sans aucun doute le plus grand depuis Voldemort lui-même, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour personne. Seulement, le jeune homme s'était toujours voulu magnanime envers ses partisans, ce qu'il commençait à regretter maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à Serguei Demidov, maintenu suspendu à un mur par de solides liens ensorcelés dans un cachot glauque. Après tout, à quoi cela lui servait-il de ne pas se montrer cruel si c'était pour se faire trahir à la moindre occasion ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas capable de me tuer Artemiev, affirma Serguei en face de lui.

Et voilà qu'il devait essuyer les fanfaronnades de l'autre idiot ! Vivement que Claris se réveille il ne se connaissait pas depuis si longtemps, mais déjà elle lui était indispensable pour certaines tâches.

\- Voyons Serguei, je ne vais pas te tuer, c'est toi qui voudra mourir quand j'en aurais fini avec toi.

Le mage noir avait visiblement été convaincant car il vit le jeune adulte en face de lui tressaillir. Il allait enfin pouvoir commencer. S'approchant de ce qui aurait passé pour être une boîte à outils aux yeux de n'importe quel initié, Grigori l'ouvrit, révélant ainsi son contenu avant de se saisir d'une pince énorme.

\- Vois-tu, je ne pense même pas avoir besoin de me servir de ceci pour que tu me révèles tout ce que je veux savoir. Tu sais que j'ai raison, petit, donc tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as rejoint l'Ordre.

Serguei tressaillit, visiblement totalement effrayé par la vue de l'instrument dans les mains de son tortionnaire, et quand le mage noir commença à s'avancer vers lui, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire_? se dit Grigori. _Ce n'est qu'un gamin…_ Mais justement, il se devait de le faire, leur but était bien plus important qu'un noble russe en pleine crise d'adolescence. Il devait tout savoir sur ses activités avec Potter et compagnie, même si pour cela il devait le torturer, voir le tuer. Claris lui pardonnerait, elle était l'une des seuls à vraiment le comprendre. Alors, cette résolution prise, Artemiev continua de s'approcher encore plus de sa future victime mais, avant qu'il ait eu seulement le temps de brandir les pinces, le jeune homme prononça quelques mots entre deux sanglots :

\- S'il vous plaît, je vous dirais tout si vous me laissez en vie et que vous me protégez d'eux.

\- Très bien. Dis-moi absolument tout ce que tu sais sur l'Ordre.

Ne manifestant plus aucune envie de rébellion, le jeune homme lui répondit avec empressement :

\- C'est l'un de leur membre qui m'a approché grâce à lune de nos connaissance commune, je ne sais…

\- Je veux leur nom à tous les deux, l'interrompit Grigori.

\- Theodore Nott et Claris Weasley.

Ah oui, il aurait dû s'en douter.

\- Mais je ne sais rien d'autre ! reprit le plus jeune. Il n'a rien voulut me dire, il disait que si ce que je lui révélais était vrai je pourrais faire partie de l'Ordre mais qu'en attendant ils devaient vérifier que je n'étais pas un autre espion. Je vous en prie, je ne sais rien…

 _Il paraît tellement pitoyable, c'est difficile de l'imaginer aux côtés de son frère et de sa cousine._ Artemiev le croyait, il lui aurait été impossible de faire semblant.

Alors qu'il sortait rapidement du cachot, l'un de ses hommes l'interpella.

\- Maître ! elle est réveillée !

 _Enfin,_ songea-t-il.

Et il changea directement de direction, courant presque jusqu'à sa belle.


	19. Chapter 19

Trois personnes se trouvaient dans une pièce luxueuse aux tentures vertes, aux meubles anciens et sans doute plus cher qu'une résidence secondaire dans le sud de la France, au lustre de cristal ostentatoire. Deux de ces individus étaient des hommes aux traits assez semblable bien que celui qui paraissait être le plus âgé semblait plus large d'épaule et plus grand d'au moins une demie tête ; à leurs côtés se tenait une jeune femme rousse dont le visage comportait lui aussi quelques similitudes avec les deux hommes. Chacun se tenait dans un fauteuil, se retrouvant les uns en face des autres, bien que seul des regards hostiles soient échangés avec le plus petit homme.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ?

Voyant que personne n'allait lui répondre, il reprit avec cette fois plus de hargne :

\- De tout façon, j'aie obtenu la protection de votre Maître, il serait peut-être enfin temps que Claris se décide à obéir à quelqu'un !

Claris Demidov, puisque c'était elle, ne réagit pas à la provocation de Serguei, ne daignant même pas bouger, gardant son air ennuyé. Le baron Alexeï Demidov fit de même, paraissant peu concerné par les allégations de son jeune frère.

\- Vous dites toujours tous que les autres doivent ployer genoux face à nous ! s'exclama le traître, visiblement mis dans l'inconfort face à l'immobilité des deux autres. Vous vous êtes tous prosternés face à cette homme pourtant. Tous.

Un léger ricanement moqueur passa les lèvres de sa cousine sans pourtant qu'aucune expression n'apparaisse sur son visage ou même dans sa posture. Quant à lui, son frère semblait tout aussi indifférent que d'habitude, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être aussi important qu'une stupide mouche à ses yeux.

\- Dites-lui Alexeï, tant de stupidité me fait peur.

Le patriarche fixa le plus jeune de son regard de glace, les mêmes yeux que leur grand-père, les mêmes que leur cousine ; lui était le seul Demidov à les avoir d'une chaleureuse couleur noisette, comme sa mère.

\- Je vais t'accorder l'immense privilège de la connaissance, mon frère. Nous n'avons jamais ployé le genoux, seulement physiquement, mais ce qui se passe de manière physique n'a pas forcément à voir avec ce que l'on peut penser. Ainsi, nous savons que nous n'avons pas de maître, Artemiev lui-même sait que nous ne serons jamais ses sous-fifres. Il n'aurait jamais voulu épouser Claris si cela avait été le cas. Mais ce qui me choque, mon frère, c'est que tu n'aies rien compris.

Une sorte de sourire apparut sur le visage de sa cousine, plus effrayant qu'autre chose. Et dire que, plus jeunes, ils étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre… il ne savait comment elle avait pu tourner aussi mal.

\- Allons-y, il ne nous reste que cela à faire, dit-elle.

Alors, sans que Serguei ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, Alexeï et Claris dégainèrent soudainement leur baguette et, sous ses yeux ébahis ou plutôt terrifié, ils soufflèrent d'une seule voix :

\- Avada kedavra.

* * *

\- Vous l'avez tué.

Voilà les mots qui franchirent les lèvres d'Artemiev alors que Claris le rejoignait dans la pièce qui leur avait échu en tant que chambre à coucher – la plus belle du manoir bien entendu. Aucune expression ne se reflétait sur le visage de sa jeune épouse, elle n'avait pas le faciès de quelqu'un qui venait de tuer. Le mage noir ne savait pas dire si le meurtre de sang froid de son cousin l'avait ébranlée ou pas, il se demandait s'il en était de même pour le baron, à moins que celui-ci se soit enfermé dans son bureau pour pleurer son jeune frère, mais il en doutait : les deux cousins avaient appris rigoureusement tous les principes que leur grand-père leur avaient enseigné et savaient parfaitement dissimuler tout ce qui aurait pu ressembler à une émotion.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu en ferais grand cas, lui répondit simplement la jeune femme, qui venait de refermer la porte.

\- Ce qui est vrai, je me fous totalement du sort de Serguei Demidov.

Et c'était la vérité, Artemiev ne s'était jamais préoccupé réellement de ce gamin inutile et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. D'ailleurs, il devait bien l'avouer, il s'était habitué à tuer, que ce soit ses différents opposants ou ses serviteurs qui l'avaient déçu. Parfois la mort était préférable à certaines tortures.

\- Alors ce sujet est définitivement clos.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy : Pourquoi ont-ils quitté l'Angleterre ?**

 _Mes chers lecteurs, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qui sont Harry Potter, héros de la dernière guerre, vainqueur de Voldemort, Sauveur du monde sorcier, et Drago Malefoy, ancien Mangemort, ainsi que la nature de leur relation. Ainsi, c'est avec énormément de surprise que j'ai moi-même appris que ceux que l'on croyait irréconciliables entretiendraient en vérité une liaison amoureuse._

 _Vous pouvez être sceptique – je l'ai été en en entendant parler pour la première fois – mais votre journaliste préféré a enquêté sur la situation et peut vous assurer que cette information n'entre pas dans la catégorie de l'infâme rumeur, il s'agit là de la vérité pure et simple. Bien évidemment, cela pourrait être l'histoire la plus romantique de la décennie, les deux ennemis de toujours finalement rapprochés par un amour plus fort que tout, si seulement le Survivant n'avait pas déjà une épouse, la mère de ses trois enfants, la célèbre Ginny Weasley, l'ancienne attrapeuse des Harpies de Holyhead._

 _Celle-ci a d'ailleurs tenu à commenter cette relation, en disant que « Harry et Drago entretiennent des rapports malsains » et que « il serait dommage que des enfants soient entraînés là-dedans » Il semblerait que madame Potter ne soit pas très ouverte d'esprit, ce qui donnerait presque à son époux le droit de la tromper d'après certains. Enfin, à vous, chers lecteurs, de vous faire votre propre avis sur la question._

 _Ainsi, peut-être ne les reverrons-nous jamais, un mal pour un bien ? seul l'avenir nous le dira._

 _R. Skeeter_

* * *

C'était une belle journée d'automne, de ces journées où malgré la morsure du vent, on avait envie de se balader à l'extérieur incessamment afin de profiter de la beauté du paysage qui se pare de couleurs propres à cette saison, et de rester ainsi, fixant les feuilles poussées de ci de là par la fureur des bourrasques, bien loin de l'éternelle brise des journées d'été qui ne fait que chatouiller les bras nus des promeneurs. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'en cette saison, personne ne sortait sans être couvert ; d'ailleurs, il n'y avait même personne à l'extérieur en ce pourtant si beau jour à l'extérieur du château d'Amboise qui, comme chacun le savait, abritait une demeure sorcière depuis la Révolution française.

De fait, la communauté sorcière française, loin de se soucier des mouvements révolutionnaires touchant leurs compatriotes moldus, vivait encore sous le régime monarchique, se cachant derrière nombres d'illusions afin d'utiliser encore les lieux de pouvoirs inhérents à la royauté. Ainsi, la Vallée de la Loire était devenue l'un des lieux les plus bardés de sortilèges Repousse-Moldu au monde, et il s'agissait aussi du site où se trouvait la majorité des résidences des aristocrates français.

En l'occurrence, le château cité précédemment n'était autre que la superbe demeure des descendants de Jean d'Amboise, qui le possédait depuis que le roi sorcier de France avait redistribué certains joyaux de son patrimoine à quelques-uns de ses plus proches conseillers en 1789. A cette époque-ci, cependant, le seul héritier de cette noble et honorable famille, anoblie au seizième siècle, se trouvait être une femme, Athénaïs d'Amboise, une sorcière âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années très connue dans le milieu du duel, mais qui avait perdu son unique enfant ainsi que son époux durant la Seconde Guerre contre Voldemort.

Un château est une demeure bien grande pour une personne vivant seule… mais que nenni ! la grande duelliste n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre à la demande de l'un de ses vieux amis lorsque celui-ci lui avait demandé le gîte. Il s'agissait de l'un de ses amis qu'elle n'avait presque plus eut l'occasion de voir plus d'une ou deux fois depuis la chute de Voldemort, lui étant bien trop occupé par son épouse et son enfant à naître tandis qu'elle pleurait encore son défunt conjoint. ; cependant, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de correspondre par lettres, s'envoyant hiboux sur hiboux, c'était d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'il lui avait annoncé la mort de sa femme durant l'accouchement, ils apprenaient ainsi les évènements de la vie de l'autre, lisant entre les lignes, comprenant ce que l'un ou l'autre préférait cacher mais qu'ils révélaient sans s'en rendre compte. Ainsi, Athénaïs avait été plus que surprise quand Drago Malefoy lui avait annoncé que ce qui lui faisait quitter l'Angleterre avait pour nom Harry Potter, l'homme dont son ami se plaignait depuis toujours, c'est-à-dire depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à un bal des années plus tôt.

Qu'il était étrange de se dire que celui dont Drago s'était plaint durant des années, ce Saint Potter qui l'exaspérait tant, soit dorénavant la personne capable de le faire quitter sa patrie… Athénaïs ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de penser à ce que Lucius, qu'elle connaissait surtout par l'intermédiaire de son ami même si elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, de cette relation ; il n'était en effet pas dans les habitudes de la société magique britannique de tolérer les individus aux comportements… « déviants ». Quelle société aux idées arriérées ! et dire que les étudiants de Poudlard, la seule école magique de Grande-Bretagne, ne prévoyait aucun cursus d'apprentissage des coutumes des êtres magiques et préférait plutôt un cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Enfin, elle n'avait pas à se soucier de ce genre de choses ; cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle restait en retrait du monde, coupée de tout dans son beau château. Pour l'instant, le seul fait dont elle devait se préoccuper était l'arrivée prochaine de Drago et sa famille, rien n'avait plus d'importance que d'offrir un refuge sûr et loin de tout problème à son vieil ami. Athénaïs d'Amboise aurait bien le temps de se soucier de ce qui se passait en dehors de chez elle plus tard, quand tout ce petit monde serait installé, quand elle aurait retrouvé l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir que rien n'avait changé, que tout était comme elle l'avait laissé.

Non, elle n'était pas encore prête à voir ça. Elle pouvait attendre ; elle ne demandait que ça. Un bruit sec se fit entendre du petit salon. Ça y est, ils étaient arrivés.


	20. Chapter 20

Grigori venait de s'éveiller, accompagné des premières lueurs grisâtres de l'aube au milieu des draps froissés, témoins de ses activités nocturnes loin d'être chastes, mais aussi de son réveil mouvementé suite à un mauvais rêve. Il avait vu la mort de sa compagne, la mort de Claris, sa beauté slave. Ce cauchemar avait réveillé en lui la peur irrationnelle qui l'avait déjà assailli après l'attaque de l'Ordre une nouvelle fois, le mage ne pouvait que s'avouer l'affection qu'il avait pour elle.

Il se retourna sur le côté, désireux de sentir la présence de son épouse au plus près de lui avant d'entamer une nouvelle longue journée qu'il allait passer à planifier des raids lors de réunions mortellement ennuyeuses ponctuées par des règlements de compte entre tel ou tel baron, lors ou comte. Cependant, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans l'immense lit à baldaquin.

— Où es-tu, ma douce ? murmura l'homme.

Il se releva lentement sur un coude, les yeux entrouverts afin de repérer la silhouette de la jeune femme dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce démesurée.

— Claris ? l'appella-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Soudain, alors que Grigori s'apprêtait à réitérer son appel, la porte de la salle de bains attenante s'ouvrit sur l'objet de ses désirs. Elle était là, face à lui elle n'était pas morte, personne ne la lui avait enlevé, elle était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et non pas allongée dans un cercueil de bois sombre.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'avançant avec toute sa prestance coutumière dans sa direction.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle quitta la proximité de la porte que le mage s'aperçut que rien ne couvrait son corps. Elle était belle. La lumière rosée provenant du soleil qui commençait son chemin dans le ciel illuminait sa chevelure de feu qui contrastait avec la glace de ses yeux, tout en magnifiant si c'était possible la pureté de sa blanche peau satinée. Toutes ses angoisses précédentes semblant s'amoindrir face à cette douce torture…

— Tout va bien, ma douce. Je ne suis juste pas habitué à te voir levée de sitôt, répondit-il simplement sans la quitter des yeux.

— Je veux que tu me laisses prendre part aux attaques.

Artemiev ne pouvait la quitter des yeux tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, ses sens submergés. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait être aussi attaché à elle, il ne l'avait pas prévu ainsi ! Grigori Artemiev était un génie de la magie, le digne descendant de son sombre grand-père, Gellert Grindelwald il ne pouvait se laisser guider par des sentiments aussi… aussi réalistes, aussi vrai. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'agir comme le ferait n'importe quel homme face à une telle beauté brute il n'était pas un simple être humain gouverné par ses hormones, par Merlin !

— Grigori ! l'interpella-t-elle. Réponds.

Et voilà qu'elle s'avançait encore plus dans sa direction ! La courbe de ses seins, de ses fesses, la chute des ses reins, ses lèvres carmins se détachants sur ce visage à la pâleur lunaire, la froide lueur de détermination brûlant dans ses yeux… cette beauté sculptural s'approchait de lui. Si seulement il n'y avait que ce corps qui l'attirait…

Le mage savait parfaitement qu'il ne devrait y avoir aucun problèmes à ses yeux à laisser Claris prendre part à certaines dangereuses missions. Après tout, il lui avait accordé une place dans son cercle intérieur et lui avait fait approcher de nombreux sympathisants à sa cause tout au long de ces semaines elle avait fait ses preuves, il savait à quelle point c'était une sorcière compétente tant que ce domaine ne se composait pas de potions. Il laissait chaque jour des sorciers bien moins doués brandir leur baguette face à des Aurors tous plus expérimentés les uns que les autres.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent brutalement alors que sa compagne, ayant visiblement décidé de le rendre fou, s'asseyait à ses côtés, ses longs cheveux roux venant lui effleurer le nez au fur et à mesure de ses inspirations. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Lui qui avait été le meilleur élève de Durmstrang depuis plus de soixante ans, qui avait étudié les plus sombres arcanes de la magie noire, qui contrôlait les gouvernements de plusieurs pays, qui effrayait encore plus de gouvernements lui qui était si grand se faisait dominer par une sorcière à peine sortie de l'école. Cette perspective avait quelque chose de rageant : comment pourrait-il acquérir tout le pouvoir qu'il voulait si quelqu'un avait, justement, autant de pouvoir sur lui ?

La fourbe avait bien appris sa leçon. Heureusement que tous les aristocrates qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer ne formait pas aussi bien tous leurs enfants sinon Grigori aurait bien du mal à survivre plus de quelques heures. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que la raison de son trouble puisse être d'ordre tout à fait différent de sa théorie. Non, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde qu'il s'était plus qu'entiché de son… épouse.

 _Calme-toi Grigori, tu n'aimes que toi. Tout ce que tu apprécies d'elle c'est son corps. Comme tout le monde, tu as un peu succombé au plaisir d'être admiré d'une belle jeune femme._ Ses pensées n'étaient pas beaucoup plus évoluées, il ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire. Ses sentiments le clouaient sur place comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à ce point ? Un tel niveau de relâchement était indigne de lui.

Aimer. Un mot qui n'avait pas la place dans la bouche d'un membre du milieu dans lequel il évoluait. Elle aussi d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais s'en servir honnêtement. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à parler d'honnêteté !

— Tu pourrais me laisser mener un raid… murmura la voix tentatrice à son oreille. Laisse-moi prouver mon utilité, tu sais que je suis un minimum compétente.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit le rôle d'une épouse, ma douce, lui répondit-il.

La jeune femme se releva brutalement, la colère embrasant ses yeux mais n'atteignant pas son visage ni son expression corporelle.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi vieux jeux. J'aurais peut-être dû te préférer Nott. Un noble anglais engagé dans la résistance… quel dommage que le baron ait trouvé que l'alliance que tu lui proposais était plus proche de nos intérêts !

— Il suffit, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. L'ironie ne te servira à rien pour défendre ta cause. Et puis, si tu tiens tant à mourir, tu n'as qu'à accompagner l'expédition de mercredi contre Saint-Mangouste. Avec un peu de chance, ton cadavre nous sera ramené en assez bon état.

Elle l'avait encore fait sortir de ses gonds ! Personne n'avait l'affront de le faire quelle que soit la circonstance mais il fallait que cette gamine lui tape sur les nerfs !

— Habille-toi et vas voir Demidov, reprit-il encore plus sèchement. Il te dira tout ce qu'il faut savoir concernant cette opération et te trouvera bien quelque chose à faire.

Claris ne répondit rien et attrapa rapidement une robe avant de se dépêcher de quitter la pièce, ses bottes vivement enfilées claquant contre le plancher ciré régulièrement par les elfes.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir réfléchir calmement maintenant.

* * *

Héliante Hopkins était épuisée il était près de trois heures du matin mais elle devait pourtant, en tant que médicomage de garde, veiller tout le reste de la nuit, jusqu'au lever du soleil et l'arrivée de l'équipe de jour, sur tous les patients de son service. Se dirigeant lentement vers la prochaine chambre à inspecter d'un pas exprimant clairement toute la fatigue que la trentenaire ressentait, Hélianthe soupira face à l'inintérêt de cette nuit un peu plus et elle en viendrait à prier pour un accident de balai ou même un empoisonnement à la potion herbicide !

Elle n'entendit malheureusement pas l'arrivée de la silhouette encapuchonnée dans la pièce tandis qu'elle vérifiait que Monsieur Hodge avait bien pris toutes ses potions avant de s'endormir tant les gestes qu'elle effectuait lui étaient familiers. La médicomage ne vit pas non plus le sort d'un beau vert émeraude la touchait dans le dos avant que son corps sans vie ne s'effondre.

* * *

 **Sainte-Mangouste, la nouvelle cible d'Artemiev**

 _La nuit dernière, le célèbre hôpital sorcier de Saint-Mangouste a été pris pour cible par des partisans du tristement célèbre Grigori Artemiev qui court encore dans la nature malgré les recherches menées par les autorités. A leur arrivée, les Aurors ont été incapables d'identifier un seul survivant, que ce soit parmi les membres du personnel soignant ou les patients, mais ils ont pourtant réussi à reconstituer les principaux événements survenus durant l'attaque comme nous l'a révélé l'Auror Johnson :_

 _« Il semblerait que les attaquants aient totalement pris de court le personnel de Sainte-Mangouste, réduit au minimum la nuit. En revanche, étant donné l'absence totale de traces d'effractions, nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que la porte leur a été ouverte de l'intérieur. Une fois rentrés, ils ont simplement massacrés un par un tous ceux qu'ils croisaient, alternant différentes tortures et le sortilège de la mort ceux qui ne sont pas morts sont devenus fous à cause du sortilège Doloris. Dès que les Aurors sont arrivés, ils se sont repliés, explosant totalement la façade, blessant ceux qui n'étaient pas sur leur chemin et tuant dix moldus. Il nous a été impossible d'identifier qui que ce soit, ces terroristes cachant leur visage sous une large capuche ensorcelée, mais un témoin de la scène affirme avoir entraperçu une femme rousse, ce qui ne nous avance pas beaucoup plus. »_

 _Le Bureau des Aurors n'a rien voulu ajouter, mais il ne fait aucun doute que cette attaque des plus sanglantes affirme de plus en plus la prise d'Artemiev sur le Royaume-Uni et ses habitants. Si le Ministère n'est plus capable de protéger le plus grand hôpital sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, pourra-t-il réellement contrer une autre attaque de plus grande ampleur ?_

* * *

— Vous m'avez appelé ?

Grigori était présentement dans l'immense bibliothéque des Demidov, l'une des plus importantes collections privées d'Europe, sirotant lentement un verre de vin rouge français tout en tournant les pages d'un ouvrage ennuyeux traitant de la traite des Vélanes au dix-neuvième siècle quand le baron Demidov fit son entrée.

— Eh bien, mon cher, je ne vous attendais plus, lui répondit-il.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas, le mage noir n'espérait d'ailleurs pas que ses combattants soient de retour de sitôt, mais il ne laisserait certainement pas l'aristocrate en face de lui prendre connaissance de son contentement.

— Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, maître.

Malgré toute cette obséquiosité, Artemiev voyait bien qu'il lui en coûtait beaucoup d'user de ce titre.

— Présente-moi ton rapport sur l'attaque, lui ordonna-t-il.

— Tout s'est passé comme nous l'avions prévu.

— Mon épouse ?

Grigori n'eut pas besoin de clarifier sa question, le baron comprenait parfaitement ce que lui demandait son supérieur.

— Ma cousine nous a permis d'échapper aux Aurors, elle a fait exploser un mur afin de nous faire sortir du bâtiment.

— Seulement ?

— Je n'ai pas pris le temps de compter le nombre de personnes sur lesquelles elle a lancé le Doloris.

Le mage noir put difficilement retenir un froncement de sourcil face à cette affirmation. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer son épineuse épouse torturer quelqu'un de sang-froid. Troublé, il renvoya froidement son vis-à-vis d'un bref mouvement de la tête, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Claris ne pouvait pas s'être autant éloignée des principes inculqués par son père il la savait sûre d'elle et douée, mais ne l'avait jamais imaginée réellement prendre part aux combats et apprécier cela, ne l'ayant envoyée là-bas que pour la punir de son audace, voulant lui montrer ce qu'était la réalité. Peut-être n'était-ce pas un mal ainsi, sa compagne ne serait que plus respectée dans les rangs de ses suivants.

Enfin, il pourrait penser à cela au matin, il lui restait encore quelques heures avant le lever du Soleil alors autant en profiter avant de replonger dans ses réflexions.


End file.
